Angel Undercover
by myboygeorge
Summary: When Lanie finds herself unexpectedly pregnant, the last person she thought she would turn to becomes one of her biggest cheerleaders.  Crumbsverse, takes places aprox. 5-6 weeks after the final scenes of 'For You I Will'.  M, as always, for safety.
1. Blindsided: ? Weeks

The morning after Columbus day, Lanie knew something wasn't right. She was on the eight-to-eight shift, which wasn't so fun as she was naturally a night person, but when she opened her eyes that morning she was very tempted to legitimately call in sick. Since Dave was working the six-to-six shift, he'd been up at four am and had given her a quick kiss on the cheek she'd felt before drifting back to sleep for another two hours. It still felt different having him moved into her apartment, though he'd been there just over a month; it occasionally made personal space a bit of an issue. Taking a sick day when he was on days meant she'd have their apartment to herself, peaceful and quiet so her boyfriend of a year and seven months wouldn't have to hear her hurling her guts out should it come to that. Groaning as she hauled her ass into the shower, she forced herself to fight the rolling in her belly which she wrote off as lack of sleep, something that never seemed to bother her boyfriend. She loathed his ability to adjust his internal sleep clock so easily, especially after being on vacation - Dave's mother was Canadian, with family in Montreal so they'd spent the weekend of Canadian Thanksgiving in the thriving Quebec city.

As she'd dressed and prepared for work, she began to tick off possibilities in her mind as to why she felt so crumby. Maybe it was an early flu bug. Maybe it was the cheese she'd eaten, she thought absently as she rode in the back of the coroner's van to meet Beckett and her favourite two-headed monster on scene, all that rich French food she'd tried. While many slagged off on them for various reasons, Lanie had secretly worshipped the French for their food and the ability to make the most basic ingredients into delicious treats. Friday night when she and Dave had flown into Trudeau Airport, they'd had dinner just the two of them at a traditional Quebecois taverne and Lanie was fairly certain she'd eaten her own body-weight in soft-ripened cheese, and that was before trying the insanely disgusting-looking and even more insanely scrumptious dish called 'poutine' - steak-cut fries smother in cheese curds and beef gravy thick enough to mortar bricks. And all that was before the turkey and the meatpies, and vegetables and maple-syrup butter tarts they'd eaten at Dave's cousin's house.

Even now, the thought of food was doing a devil dance with her body - her brain kept firing off idea the idea for stuffed mushrooms over and over again like it had been doing for a week - and no matter how often she indulged, she never satisfied that hungry little monster - while her stomach said 'if you put anything in here, we're going to have a very one-sided discussion on the big white phone.' Thankfully, they came to a stop, and she jumped out of the back of the wagon, hoping the bracing fresh air would slap some colour back into her pale cheeks.

She saw the police tape blocking off the narrow alley, along with Beckett and Esposito; she assumed Ryan was doing an initial interview with whoever called in the homicide. 'Morning Detectives,' she said through her teeth, willing herself to keep her stomach inside her body.

'Morning Lanie, how was gobble-day up in the Great White North? You and Dave try any beaver?' Esposito asked with a lascivious grin.

Lanie leveled him with a look. 'You're disgusting.'

'Mere doesn't seem to mind.'

'Esposito, go help Ryan with the canvass.' Beckett rolled her eyes as her detective ducked under the tape. 'I swear, ever since he came back from his honeymoon he's been one pervy punchline after another. You'd think three weeks in New Zealand with Meredeth doing nothing but taking in the sights and having sex morning noon and night would get it out of his system.'

'I think it's sweet, you know, when he's not being gross. He's having great sex with his new wife and wants everyone to know he's just thrilled about it.' Lanie opened her kit to take out her clipboard with forms, snap on her latex gloves. 'What do we have?'

'In here.'

Lanie followed Beckett into the parking garage off the alley and knew the moment she saw the body it wasn't a question of 'if' she would lose her cookies, it was 'when'.

The stench was spectacularly foul, like rotted meat that had been boiled in vinegar then left to roast in the sun. She blew out a breath as she tried to keep it together, while Beckett gave her the bullet of details on what she had but not much got through. Trying to keep the churning in her belly from taking over was taking all her energy. Finally, half-way through Beckett's spiel, she couldn't take it anymore.

'Hold this,' she demanded weakly, thrusting her clipboard at the shocked detective, all but elbowed her way past Ryan and Esposito as they made their way back to the scene.  
'Lanie, you okay?' she heard Ryan call after her.

As soon as she was on the other side of the tape in the alley, Lanie let it fly, her knees almost buckling as she threw up everything her stomach could allow her to, the clenching of her muscles just horrible. She stripped off her gloves before brushing the loose hair back that had fallen over her face. Bracing an arm on the brick building across from the parking garage, she felt her face burn hotly as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, followed by Beckett's voice.

'Lanie, you okay?'

'No. I shouldn't have come in today. I feel lousy.'

'If you want, I'll give Perlmutter a shout or Weaver, if you like.'

'Yeah, that'd be good. I'll work on something in the lab, just...' Lanie straightened up, still feeling weak as she glanced towards the parking garage. Even looking at it made her want to hurl again. Then all of a sudden, the nausea passed and the craving for stuffed mushrooms spiked up once again. 'Yeah, give Weaver a goose, he's on call for days today.'

She glanced over Beckett's shoulder, saw Esposito and Ryan standing there now too with concern on their faces. 'I'm fine, guys, really, just a little upset stomach. I'm heading back to the lab now.'

'Okay, Ryan you wait here for Weaver, Esposito go snag the parking attendant, see if they have anything useful for us.'

'Actually, do you mind if I ride with Lanie?'

Beckett arched an eyebrows. The day, it seemed, was full of surprises; Lanie had never been sick, to Beckett's knowledge, at a scene, nor had Ryan never requested to ride in the dead wagon. But then again, it couldn't hurt to make sure Lanie got back to the morgue in one piece. 'Esposito, you mind taking over while Ryan makes sure the ME isn't going to be sick again?'

'No prob.'

Too out of herself to feel anything but relieved she wouldn't be riding alone, Lanie hopped in the back of the coroner's van along with the handsome Irish detective, who said little as they bumped along the streets.

'Guess that Canadian turkey didn't agree with you, huh?' he asked as they came to a stop at a red light.

'Guess not.' Lanie braced herself against the wall of the van, her stomach doing triple flips. By the time they got back to the morgue Lanie was starting to freak a little - she still wanted the stuffed mushrooms and knew there was no way in hell she'd keep anything stronger than water down. The churning hadn't gone away either like she thought it might, and when they'd stopped at the morgue she'd double-timed it to her lab's bathroom to give a repeat performance of what happened at the scene.

When she came out, having splashed some cold water on her face to try and soothe her mentally if not physically, she saw Ryan sitting on the edge of the desk with two bottles of ginger-ale. 'Here. Schweppes had real ginger in it, not just ginger-flavoured sugar. Might help.'

'Thanks.'

He twisted the top of his own bottle, drank deeply to help get his courage up for what he had to say. 'Lanie, I hope you won't think I'm being inappropriate here, but when was the last time you, had, your...you know, lady-days?'

'My what? Oh, that, um...guess a week before the wedding, why?' When Ryan said nothing, Lanie immediately felt a zip of panic at she put two and two together. Suddenly it made sense - the nausea, the inexplicable need for stuffed mushrooms. She set her bottle of ginger-ale down, dropped weakly into her chair. 'Oh, no. No, not possible.'

'You're a doctor, Lanie, you know it's possible even with protection.'

'But how would you even make that leap?'

'Because the pasty look on your face that early in the morning is the same one Jenny got when we thought she had the flu and it was actually little zygote Dell giving her grief.'

Blindsided by this possibility, Lanie could only stare blankly at Ryan as she frantically calculated. She couldn't remember any night she and Dave hadn't suited up when skinning down...except the Wednesday night after the wedding when they had dinner at Meredeth and Esposito's house, and been so hot for each other they had banged each other's brains out in the old-fashioned clawfoot tub in Meredeth and Esposito's guest bathroom, throwing caution to the wind.

'Oh shit. Oh, God.' She buried her head in her hands, tugged on her long black hair as tears burned in the corners of her eyes. 'How could I have been so stupid?'

'It happens, Lanie. For God sakes, I got Jenny pregnant in Castle's bathroom at a Hallowe'en party. Sometimes you just get caught up in the moment.' Pulling up a chair beside her, Ryan took one of her hands in his, squeezed tightly. 'You think Dave's going to bail if it's the case?'

'I don't know. We know we want a family and stuff but we haven't been together that long. Talking about hypotheticals in the future is a lot different than realizing it might only be a few months away.'

'Maybe you should call him, head over to see him at the hospital to get a confirming test done. Don't just go by the ol' Ryan's-wife-looked-like-that-when-she-had-a-cupcake-cooking method.' Ryan smiled softly when she laughed. 'You'll do fine, Lanie. Dave loves you. You'll sort it out.'

'Okay.' Not letting go of Ryan's hand she whipped out her cellphone, dialed Dave's number; he picked up on the third ring.

'Hey sweetie,' he said, his mouth full of something to eat. 'What's going on, you caught a live one?'

'Are you at the hospital?'

'No, I'm on my way back from uptown, why?'

'I'm going to come in to the clinic, could you meet me there?'

'Elenia.' Now his voice was clear, and deadly serious. 'What's up?'

'I think I'm pregnant.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	2. Confirmed: 6 weeks

Lanie sat in the examination room of Saint Vincent's fast-track clinic, her short legs swinging over the edge of the gurney. Beneath the scratchy hospital gown, her breasts felt extra heavy and tender, just like they had for the past week; she'd just assumed since it happened every month her body was getting ready to remind her she was a woman again. Now, there might be another reason.

She thought about the first time she'd met Dave Robbins, the terrifyingly charming paramedic whom everyone assumed because he looked like an underwear model had countless women on the line and multiple dates in one night. She'd gotten a nasty bruise to her ego that her crush on Esposito would never come to fruition, as Esposito had shown up late to the morgue with lipstick on his mouth, clearly from kissing another girl; rather than be bitchy and bitter, she'd gently given him a nudge to call the woman he was obviously so taken with, somehow easily able to hide how angry she'd been at herself for not making a move sooner. As soon as she'd gotten off shift, Lane had gone to the 'third watch' bar - the place where all the non-hospital city medical staff on shift work congregated for booze and bitching - and while drowning her sorrows in a double-barreled sting-ray. by chance met Dave whom she spent the night drinking with. She'd told him her tale of woe and he'd cheered her up by telling her some dirty jokes to make her smile and realize that she just might like this new woman, Meredeth, in Esposito's life.

A few months went past and by March not only had Meredeth and Lanie become close as sisters, but she was regularly flirting with Dave whenever they saw each other until he'd pointed out he wasn't just doing it for something fun to occupy his time; it was a matter of trying to get his nerve up to ask her out, hoping she was over the other guy. She'd said yes before he could even get the words out. On their first date of Tex-Mex food and margaritas Dave had told her that the reason he'd transferred out of Santa Fe to the Big Apple: he had lost his wife Hannah in a highway collision, and trying to be a paramedic there afterward wasn't just overwhelming, it was unbearable. So he'd started fresh, moved back closer to his family - he'd grown up in Albany -and he'd cautiously flirted his way back onto the social scene, but hadn't actually had any date with potential until she'd finally agreed to go out with him. Lanie had been so moved, she'd canceled plans with Beckett the next night to make dinner for him at her place.

She remembered their first kiss; it had felt like being a teenager again - though they were both in their thirties, Dave a widower no less, they'd begun necking while watching a movie on his couch after a very long day. A few weeks later and that necking had led to naked goodness like she'd never experienced.

And the naked goodness on a regular basis had led her here, Lanie thought in a sick worry. Sighing she looked around the room again; she'd counted all the fish in the room's only non-medical painting, and had started to name them when Dave came rushing in in his uniform and jacket, the same look of panicked concern she'd seen on her co-workers that morning. His handsome face, normally the colour of toasted almonds, was a little splotchy from worry.

'Hey gorgeous,' he said, kissing her hello, then picking up her hand as he sat down on the chair beside the gurney.

'Dave, I-'

'Lanie, it's okay, if you'd known or suspected you might be pregnant, I know you wouldn't have told me like that. How did you find out, or guess?'

'I woke up for work feeling sick but I figured it was a jump on flu season or something. Then when I got to work, I did something I've never done before on a scene.'

'You cried over the body you were processing?'

'Worse. I threw up.'

'You vomited on scene?'

'I just barely made it to the edge of the tape.' Lanie squeezed her eyes shut; the guys were most definitely not going to let her live that one down. 'It was really weird because even as I was being sick, my brain kept telling me, 'stuffed mushrooms would be a good idea for a snack.'

'Again? Lanie, you've wanted nothing but stuffed mushrooms for the last week, don't you...oh,' Dave tilted his head. 'Maybe it's a craving?'

'Maybe. Either way, it freaked me out, but I didn't think anything of it until Ryan pointed out the possibility to me of the potential bun in the oven.'

'I remember him from the wedding. The best man. Solid guy.'

'He's as solid as they come.'

Dave nodded quickly, his nerves just as scattered as hers were. 'Back on topic, though. Did you take a home test after he mentioned the possibility or did you come straight here?'

'Straight here. The doctor, Jim Harvey, he was Lili George-Esposito's OB and he's good. He drew some blood and I'm just waiting on the results.' Lanie let out a shaky breath, leaned forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder. 'What if I'm pregnant, Dave? We haven't planned for this, we just moved in together before the wedding.'

'Hey.' Dave shoved her back by the shoulders, looked her in the eye as he cupped her chin in his hand. 'I love you, and if this is the start of our family, then yeah, it's a little ahead of schedule, but don't think for a second I won't love you any less. Because it's just not possible. I'm nuts about you, Doctor Parrish.'

'Okay. Love you too.' Lanie leaned forward again, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders, the feel of his hands on her back a small comfort. He had such strong, beautiful hands; it was why he was so good at his job. At loving her.

'Hope I'm not interrupting.'

Dave glanced over, saw Doctor Harvey bringing in an ultrasound machine. His heart bipity-bopped in his chest as the specialist set up the equipment, reviewed notes on Lanie's chart.

'So, what's the word, doc?' Lanie asked.

'Your blood tests came back positive, which means you are pregnant Lanie. I've brought this in,' Harvey gestured to the machine, 'to take your baby's first picture.'

Lanie looked over at Dave, a storm of emotions churning through her heart as she laid back on the table. Harvey smeared the cold blue jelly on her abdomen, adjusting the angle of the machine so they could see the screen. As the doctor used the instrument to read her body, Lanie held up a hand; it was instantly clasped in Dave's, his strong, sure grip keeping her steady as her thoughts cascaded through her mind. She couldn't be a mother. She was selfish, stubbornly independent, a workaholic, a medical examiner for God's sakes. What the hell would she know about raising a child when she was surrounded by dead people all the time? How would she be sure it was healthy if she was around all those chemicals and bodies all the time?

Then she heard it. The tiny little _wob-wob-wob-wob_ filling the room.

Propping herself on her elbows, she looked at the screen in wonder. There was the black hollow space on screen, and there, near the edge of it was a tiny dot no bigger than a green pea. As she watched it, she saw the tiniest flicker of movement inside, like the pea was yawning.

'That's the heartbeat, right there,' Harvey told her, watching as her patient's eyes filled, then spilled over. 'From the looks of this, you're about six weeks along. Would you like the recording and a print?'

Too overcome, Lanie merely nodded, felt Dave lean in close and kiss her forehead.

'I'll give you a moment or two alone,' Harvey told them quietly, as they continued to stared at the image on the screen. When he'd shut the door behind them, Lanie let out a sob as she began to cry in earnest. She sat up enough so that her boyfriend, her child's father, could wrap his arms around her slender body and hold her tightly. 'Oh God, Dave. Look at that.'

'It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,' he said in a shaky voice, saw her eyes clench shut. 'Lanie?'

'We made a baby, Dave. A little you and a bit of me, right there.' She hadn't thought, hadn't known she would have a change of heart so quickly. But there it was, the little mingling of life they'd made in a night of passion in the bath-tub, and nothing in the world seemed to matter so much anymore. Just that tiny little _wob-wob_ sound.

Lanie swiped at her streaming eyes as Dave went to the door, murmured to Harvey they were ready for him to come back in. Discreetly, Harvey passed over the tissues as he handed her some literature pamphlets and their copies of the sonogram video and print photos.

'I'm sure you're already familiar with the basics, Lanie, no caffeine, alcohol, raw fish, and no high-heeled shoes,' he added, pointing to the two-inch pumps on the floor under the gurney. 'I'd like to schedule you in for a full physical, Lanie, so we will know what kinds of things to take precautions for during your pregnancy. High blood pressure, diabetes, things like that. And I know this might be difficult but I do recommend at least until you're eight weeks along that you keep it to yourself in case you miscarry. It sounds cruel but it makes dealing with it easier to handle the fewer people know about it,' Harvey explained to Dave, who nodded understandingly. 'I'm going to write you a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins, and I recommend getting yourself a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ and _Baby Boom_, both in hard copies for easy reference. Do you have any questions?'

'Yes. I'm a medical examiner, what kinds of pre-cautions should I be taking at work?'

'Avoid contact of substances with exposed skin, and I'd start wearing a dental or surgical mask as well to avoid inhalation. If you think of anything else, call my service, and I'll get back to you soon as I can. And of course, I'll see you on the twentieth for the check-up.'

Harvey left them in the examination room, leaving Dave and Lanie alone so she could dress. Dave stayed where he was, watched her re-clothe her slender body; it wouldn't stay that way long. When she was finished he uncrossed his long legs, and stood up, crossing over to hold her tightly from behind, his hands over her belly.

It was a move so small others might have brushed it off, but for Lanie right in that moment, it told her that her man was there to stay. 'I love you, Dave,' she murmured.

'I love you too, Elenia. Now let's go do some mommy-shopping.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy._


	3. Adjusted

When they arrived home after hitting the pharmacy, and the grocery store, and the shoe store Lanie felt slightly more accepting of her impending motherhood if still unsettled. It was a lot of information to take in such a short time, and it left her feeling like head had been filled with cotton.

She was pregnant with Dave's baby. They were going to be parents.

Setting down her new purchases, Lanie bypassed the abnormally comfortable couch and went into the bedroom, curling into a ball on her side. Though she'd closed her eyes, she could sense Dave in the room and wasn't surprised when a few seconds later she felt the bed shift under his weight, his arm around her still mostly-flat stomach.

'Lanie,' he murmured. 'Talk to me. It's okay to be in a little shock. I know I am.'

'I can't get a handle on it. It's like one minute I'm thrilled, there's something growing inside me. Then I think, there's something growing inside me and I want to run and hide. My mind won't let me pick one emotion and run with it for more than two minutes. And I'm going to get huge.' Lanie rolled to her back so his arm was now across her stomach. 'I'll have to wear the scrubs with the elastic waist-band. My face is probably going to break out, I'll get stretch marks. I won't be able to crouch at a scene. I'll _waddle_, for sweet Lord's sake.'

Dave let her play it out; there was no way for him to sympathize with her. All he could think about all afternoon was that he'd made a baby with his lovely Lanie, something he never thought would happen after Hannah died; he'd never expected to feel so strongly about another person again, let alone considering making a home and family with her. And then he'd met Lanie, would watch the proof of that hard and fast fall in love with her grow and take shape inside her body.

But his joy over being a daddy could wait. Right now she need his reassurance that everything would be okay.

'You know who else waddles?' he asked her gently. 'Mother Goose. And you've already got your little ducklings over at the Twelfth.'

'More like the Seven Dwarfs.'

'Lanie,' was all Dave said and she relented.

'Okay, I get it. You're trying to help me not freak out.' Lanie turned so she was lying on her side facing him. 'And I love you for it.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.'

Dave kissed her, tenderly and comfortingly, knowing she needed the connection. He ran his hands up her sides, the soft sloping curve so familiarly arousing to him. Pulling her close, he murmured in her ear, 'I'm here for you, whatever you need.'

'Just stay with me.'

'Okay.'

Dave kept her close as she close her eyes, her breathing slowing; she left one hand by her cheek so it looked like even in slumber she was thinking and fretting. By the time she was sound asleep he slipped off the bed, shut the door to the bedroom.

Before making his last call, Lanie's phone rang in her purse, the tune unmistakable to signal her favourite Irishman trying to call her. Without a moment's hesitation Dave dug into his girlfriend's handbag and pulled out her Blackberry, saw there were five missed texts. He went back into the bedroom, where he saw she hadn't budged from her place on their bed; his heart cracked freshly for her when he saw she'd unconsciously moved her hand from her face down to lay over her belly, as if to protect their baby. He slipped in beside her, rubbed her arm gently.

'Lanie,' he whispered. 'Your phone rang, it looks like you've got some missed calls.'

'Mmm.' She opened her chocolate brown eyes, still stormy but focused on him. 'Gimme.'

He passed her the Blackberry, pleased when she turned to spoon against him. He pressed his lips to her shoulder as she read the first one.

_Lanie, is everything okay? Ryan just got back, said you went to the hospital. Call me, please. K._

_Ryan said you were sick again, you went to the hospital to meet Dave. What's up, Doc? Espo._

_Dr. Parrish, sorry to hear you're feeling ill, I hope everything's all right. Dr. W._

_Lanie, are you all right? Did Esposito cook for you? Let us know what's happening. R.C._

'That's so sweet,' Dave commented, reading the messages from her friends over her shoulder. The last one had him furrowing his brow in concentration._  
_

_Lanie, it's Ryan. Please call me at home when you're up for it._

'It's almost five, and he was on the roll early today so...what does he want?' Lanie asked, still horribly embarrassed she couldn't maintain herself at the crime scene that morning.

'Well, considering that he's the one who pointed out you might be pregnant, he probably wants to know if you are, or if you're not and just feeling ill.'

'I'd like to invite Ryan and his wife over for dinner tonight, to tell them face to face. Ryan was heaven sent this morning for me and that deserves more than a text.'

'Anything for my girl.' Dave gave her a squeeze. He'd spent time with the detective and quite liked him, had heard the stories in the sacrosanct conversation of Castle's boys-only poker games of how Ryan and Honey-Milk had been at Castle's for a Hallowe'en party and gotten frisky in the upstairs bathroom, only to have Castle's teenage daughter reveal at New Year's Day dinner she was expecting a baby. If anyone understood the feeling of starting a family ahead of schedule, it was the two of them. 'I'll make you your mushrooms, if you want.'

'Oh, yummy.'

Dave left the bedroom to give her a little privacy; Lanie took a bracing breath as she dialed Ryan's house phone. She never thought she'd see the day when calling her trusted friend would leave her feeling so miserably anxious.

The line clicked on after two rings. 'Hello?'

'Ryan?' Lanie had suddenly choked up at the sound of his voice, so easy and casual; it belied his highly toned skills as a police officer.

'Lanie.' There was a sound of shifting movement, a door closing on his end of the phone. 'Are you okay?'

'Where did you go?'

'Just into the bedroom. I told Jenny you weren't feeling well today and I was hoping you'd call to say you were better. I didn't tell her why, though.'

'Thank you. I actually called to see if you and Jenny wanted to come here for dinner.'

'Of course. I'll let our nanny know we need her for a few extra hours. We'll see you around six-thirty, okay?'

'Kay.'

Lanie hung up the phone, sighed deeply; because she was alone now, she let herself weep a little.

* * *

By six-thirty, Lanie felt a little more herself and not the mass of panic nearly hysterical female she'd felt like all day. She'd showered, dressed in comfortable leggings and a knee-length chenille sweater; the scent of cream of mushroom and spinach soup had hit her nose when she'd stepped out of the steaming bathroom. Dave, like Meredeth, was a great cook, or at least, great at homemade soup and barbecue. And since Ryan was a vegetarian now, it was something they could enjoy as a group instead of making him feel like the little kid ordering off of a separate menu.

The buzzer sounded, followed by Honey-Milk's voice through the intercom. 'Dave, Lanie, we're here.'

'Come on up.' Lanie held down the buzzer to let them in, and for what seemed like the millionth time that day, felt the churn in her stomach.

'Everything's going to be fine, Elenia.' Finished setting the table, Dave walked over to his girl, his Lanie, to give her a kiss. 'Ryan and Honey-Milk aren't going to judge you, you're just telling your friends the truth.'

'Okay.'

The knock on the door early had Lanie lifting out of her socks; thankfully Dave answered as she took a little time to compose herself. He opened the door to the impossibly cute couple on the other side. Both of Irish descent, both blonde and blue-eyed, they looked like they should be on posters for the Irish Bureau of Tourism. Honey-Milk, tiny and more curvy now that she was also a mom cross over to Lanie to give her a bone-crushing hug.

'Lanie, I've been so worried about you since Kevin called me on his lunch break. What's going on?'

'Why don't we sit down.'

'Oh, Jesus. You're dying.' Honey-Milk's face went pale, her lips trembling. 'Cancer of the boobs, isn't it?'

'Jenn, why don't we let her talk,' Ryan suggested as they four of them sat in the living room - Ryan in the armchair, Dave and Lanie together on one end of the couch and Honey-Milk on the other end. 'So, what's the deal?'

'I got some pretty big news this morning,' Lanie said, warming under the hand that Dave put on her leg. 'Dave and I are having a baby.'

'You are? For sure? I was right?' Ryan perked up like a school boy. 'Is this a good thing?'

'Yes. I mean, I'm scared to death but it's a good thing.' Lanie reached over, patted Ryan's hand. 'Mostly I wanted you both here, to thank you for your discretion this morning. I know what I'm about to ask of you is big, but it's vital. No one can know about this yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone, but I felt like I owed it to you.'

Ryan nodded. 'What are you going to tell the others?'

'That I went to the doctor and things checked out fine, which they did. I don't like lying to them, and I know it's not a good place to put you, but I need a week or two to adjust to this myself.'

Lanie heard a sniffle, looked over to see tears coursing down Honey-Milk's face. 'Oh, Jenny, sweetie, I'm okay.'

'I thought you were telling us you were sick, Lanie.' Honey-Milk leaned in for a hug, rapped Lanie's shoulder a little. 'Don't scare me like that again, okay?'

'Hey, no pounding on the preggo,' Ryan joked, and for the first time since seeing the baby on the sonogram, Lanie smiled and meant it.

'You want to see the picture?'

'Of course.'

Lanie stood up, went to her purse where she'd tucked the picture of the sonogram. 'Right there,' she said, not noticing the dreamy quality of her voice as she showed off the copy of that moment when she'd seen the heartbeat in the clinic. 'That's my baby.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	4. Smuggled

'Hey Lanie, you feeling better?'

Lanie swung out of the back of the coroner's van, kit in hand as she walked with Esposito towards the apartment building holding a fresh customer for her lab. She didn't like having to wear flats now, though they were good for her back. It meant instead of being only a head tilt away from looking Esposito in the eye, she actually had to crane her neck now, but at least they were Steve Madden ballet slippers with adorable buckles at the toes.

'Much. Went to the doctor's, said I should feel better soon, just take my vitamins and eat right.' She rolled her tongue over her teeth, not liking the aftertaste of lying-by-omission. But thankfully, Esposito was a professional-minded guy and just nodded.

'Good to hear. You gave us a real scare last week.'

'I didn't mean to,' she apologized as they took the stairs up to the appropriate floor, into the crime scene. The victim was in the kitchen, face down, her blood spattering the pristine white tiles like a grotesque Jackson Pollock painting. Lanie blew out a breath, focused on keeping her inhalation even as Esposito ran through the important details.

'Victim is Kendra Santiago, twenty-nine, of this residence according to her driver's license. She didn't show for work today, so her office-mate called the boyfriend, boyfriend used his keys and found her like this.'

'Right.' Lanie set her kit down to pull on her latex gloves and do her preliminary exam on scene. The smell, at least was better this time, though Lanie still felt slightly queasy. She liked to attribute it to the caffeine withdrawal she was starting to experience - no coffee wake-ups anymore, just soothing herbal teas or decaf Starbucks. As she did her work, she let out an audible sniff.

'You wearing Meredeth's perfume to work, Esposito?'

'I borrowed her car for work this morning, since my ride's in the shop for a brake job, why?'

'That fancy French stuff of hers, I can smell it on you.'

Esposito wrinkled his brow as he sniffed at himself a little. 'Well it is her car, probably just picked it up sitting in there with the heat on. Going to cool down tonight from what I hear.'

'Don't make small talk while you hover, it's creepy and it weirds me out.' Lanie prodded Miss Santiago with her liver thermometer. 'Besides, I can tell you your girl died like this and hasn't been moved.'

'COD?'

'I'll run a full work-up at the lab but I'm guessing exsanguination from those punctures in her back. Take a look up here.' Lanie crouched, shifted on the balls of her feet to move the victim's hairline out of the way. 'These red splotches are pressure points, which means she was subdued manually and since there's no defensive wounds, she was probably out like a light when she was stabbed.'

'So she's in her kitchen, when someone comes in behind her, puts her in a choke-hold and when she's down, puts a dozen or so holes in her back.'

'Eight, by my count.' Lanie blinked hard as she felt a little light headed when she stood back up. 'And from body temperature and lividity, this young lady shuffled off the mortal coil between one and two-thirty this morning.'

'Shuffled off the mortal coil?' Esposito repeated, trying not to laugh at his friend.

'Dave's a Shakespeare nut, he made me watch _Hamlet_ with Laurence Olivier last night.' Lanie shook her head. 'At least make it something good if it's a black and white, like _The Maltese Falcon_ or _Gaslight_.'

As one of the uniforms summoned Esposito, Lanie was left alone with the body and her thoughts, which naturally drifted to her baby. Would it turn out like her, loving a grisly and gruesome Poe murder mystery or be a little more refined like his or her father in terms of literature, digging the Bard's treasure trove and reading things like _The Twelfth Night _and _King Lear_ for fun? Or would their child be a techie who believed books were a thing of the past, using the latest gadget from Apple for trash-rock music twenty-four seven?

She was lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Ryan appear until she heard his sunny greeting.

'There's our superstar, all bright and shiny and keeping her Cheerios in her digestive tract this morning,' he teased her, crouching down to get a look at the body. At least, that's what Ryan knew it would looking like as he furtively dipped his hand into the pocket of his pea coat.

'Here.' He passed her two rolls of Pep-O-Mint Life Savers. 'Jenny told me these were a God-send when she had nausea, said the mint was really soothing on a bubbly-tummy. And this way, you just look like a sugar fiend.'

'Thanks.' Touched at his sweetness, Lanie tucked one roll into each of her jacket pockets. 'And thanks again for your discretion.'

Ryan shrugged good-naturedly. 'It's not my place to tell them anything. Your body, your-' he mouthed the word _baby_ silently '-your call.'

'I'm going to tell them soon, I've just needed some time for me to get used to the whole idea.' Lanie pressed a fisted hand to her mouth, which had Ryan worrying.

'You gonna spew?'

'No, just a burp.' Because she had none of the cheese and crackers she was craving handy, she made do with the Life-Savers in her pocket. When her assistants came in to zip Miss Santiago into her new black bag, Lanie snapped off her latex gloves and thumbed free a minty circle from the roll. She was just folding the foil over the end of the roll when Esposito came back in.

'Where'd you snag the candy, Doc?'

'A little get better present from me,' Ryan filled in, earning a pout from his partner.

'Kiss ass. You didn't bring me any presents when I got shot.'

'You didn't bring _me_ any presents when I got shot, either.'

'Butch, Sundance.' Lanie shook her head, packed up her kit. 'Much as I would love to referee this one, Miss Santiago and I have a one o'clock appointment to keep at my office, so if you will excuse me, I'll update you as soon as I can.'

* * *

Back at the morgue, Lanie had scrubbed up for her procedure and had just tied on her scrub cap when the stack of surgical masks on the shelf above her sink caught her eye. It wouldn't be a total guard against vomiting but since popping a Life Save when she was wrist deep in Miss Santiago's chest cavity didn't sound all that appetizing, she cracked open the box and tied it over her face.

She'd finished her Y cut and was making her preparations to weigh the victim's heart when the wall-phone rang; a glance up revealed the winking red light going solid, meaning someone else on her floor had picked it up. Lanie went back to work and was working through the intestines as the doors swung open. Even through her filtered mask, her heightened sense of smell picked up on Beckett's distinct hand sanitizer; it was a bit of a cheat though, as Beckett's soap all came from Bath and Body Works.

'Katie, I'll be with you momentarily, just as soon as I finish up with my girl here,' she told her.

'What's up with the face-gear?' she asked, gesturing in the vicinity of her lower face.

'Doctor's orders.'

'Fair enough.' As Beckett knew Lanie worked with all kinds of weird and wonderful compounds, she was surprised the doctor didn't wear one all the time. 'So I guess you're kinda curious about why I said I'd stop in on my way to have lunch with Meredeth and Lili.'

'Not really. You never really take a day off, you just have twenty-four hour periods where you don't get paid to work.'

'Alexis sent me and Rick an email last night and...she called me Mom in it.'

Lanie's head snapped up, saw Beckett's eyes filling up. Her immediate instinct was to rush to her friend's side but she had her hands full of innards, to stroke and soothe. Instead she jerked her head. 'Come here.' When Beckett did so, Lanie leaned her temple against Beckett's shoulder. 'There, there, baby girl,' she said, making Beckett laugh a little. 'Tell Mama everything.'

'She wrote it in the subject line - Hey Mom and Dad. I read through it with him, then saw she'd only addressed it to casbeck at g-mail dot com. No added line to her bio-mom in California.'

'I don't understand why you're surprised, Kate. Alexis really looks up to you, and thinks of you as part of her family now.'

Beckett nodded, then glanced over as Esposito and Ryan wandered in. 'I'll be on my way, just wanted to tell you in person.'

'Now serving forty-one and forty-two.' Lanie addressed the two detectives, pulled her hands out of Miss Santiago. 'Not much to add from on-scene, boys, except that it is looking more and more conclusively that the stab wounds are the COD.'

'Any unusual marks, tattoos, things like that?'

'She had a tattoo of red lip prints on her right butt cheek and three earring holes in her right ear but only one in the left. You have a line on the killer through her ink?'

'Maybe.' Ryan flipped out his notebook. 'Her boyfriend said she liked getting herself pierced for fun than letting it grow over when she got bored. Could give a reason why there were no defensive wounds, she was getting a sick rush off the knife on her skin.'

'Hey, takes all kinds. I once dated a girl who didn't like me taking my shirt off when we were in bed together 'cause she like the feel of the cotton on her body. Shame, too,' Esposito said with a little flex of his muscles. 'She was missing out, which Mere never does.'

'Same horny-time, same horny-channel,' Ryan said on a laugh, rolling his eyes as his cell went off. 'Ryan. Yeah, okay. We'll meet you there. Compu-jocks got her work and home units and might have hit something in her email.'

They took off, not once mentioning her surgical mask, which didn't strike Lanie as odd. Knowing Ryan, he'd have likely said to Esposito beforehand what she'd said to Beckett - it was simply 'doctor's orders', which was accurate. When Lanie had finished her task, stripped off the mask and soiled gloves, she went into her office to take her daily pre-natal vitamin, stored in a cute little tube in her purse easily mistakable for lipstick. She stopped short when she saw the small packet of instant chicken soup and a note attached. Opening it, Lanie laughed at the message in Ryan's distinctive penmanship: _'Eat Me. I'm Good for Little Ones.'_

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy._


	5. Suspected: 9 Weeks

'Jackson Creedy, twenty-three, home address is in Rochester but he's got a student ID for City College.'

'This looks depressingly familiar.'

'Yeah. Can I have a Life Saver?'

'Mine.'

Esposito shook his head. Lanie had become aggravatingly possessive of her candy lately, but he took a step backwards towards Ryan to give her some space and let her do her thing. 'He didn't show for a study group so his boy came to roust him out, found him like this.'

Lanie glanced around the kitchen. At least this time the space didn't look like a psychopath's abstract painting - the student apartment on Fourteenth Street was a far cry from Kendra Santiago's Lower West Side condo, and ran to earthy tones throughout the living space, including the kitchen. The linoleum was faded but clean, save for the dead body and the spilled soft drink.

'Well, I can tell you this guy didn't not go gently into his good night, not with this level of bruises and marks on his body.'

'More Shakespeare from Super-Dave, Doc?' Esposito asked with a cheeky grin, as Ryan circled the little island to look for any mementos left by the killer.

'Dylan Thomas. It's a favourite of mine, and it always comes back to me on the really violent scenes where you can tell the vic put up a fight.' Lanie crunched the last of her Life Saver, made more notes as she examined the defensive wounds. 'This guy definitely went toe-to-toe with whoever did him in.'

'So our mope gets in, gets the drop on Creedy as he's pouring himself a drink but since Creedy's built like a freight train, he struggled until he's either incapacitated or actually dead,' Ryan theorized, making notes about where things were positioned on the counter, all the while keeping a discreet eye on the medical examiner. He noted she was a little too close to the puddle of spilled root beer for his comfort; the risk of slipping and bumping the bump made him uneasy. 'He go down the same way as Miss Santiago, Doctor Parrish?'

'I'll get you a COD ASAP. Right now, I can tell you he died between two and three this morning, that he's got severe bruising from resisting his attacker, he died in this position, and that his stab wounds aren't severe enough to be the cause of death.'

Lanie used an index finger to tug at the collar of Creedy's shirt, saw red marks like she'd seen on the first victim they'd found this way, but near the one by the base of the skull, she noticed a little bubble of a blister starting to form. She noted it down in her on-scene report, clicked her pen shut. 'I'll know more when I open him up.' She went to stand up, then found herself slipping on the floor; Lanie had just enough time to let her pen drop when she felt Ryan's iron-handed grip on her elbow, helping her steady her balance. Her heart pounded in her chest but her voice was even.

'Nice catch, Detective.'

'It's the soft drink, it traveled under your shoe.' Ryan gave her a stern look. 'Watch your step.'

Lanie nodded, then gathered her things as the coroner's assistants prepared to transport the body. 'I'll buzz you when I have something to report, okay?'

'Sure, see ya Lanie.'

Esposito watched her walk out of the apartment before turning back to his partner. The moment had lasted barely six seconds, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling there was something else underlining that simple gesture of courtesy so the nice doctor - their friend - wouldn't end up on her sweet behind in a puddle of White Rock soda-pop. It had been the tone Ryan used when he'd said 'watch your step', like he wasn't just saying it, but actually warning her.

But about what?

Esposito bided his time until they were on their way out of the building and back in Ryan's ride - his was still in the shop - heading to the Twelfth to file their initial report and revisit Kendra Santiago's murder to look for overlap. As Ryan navigated their way across town, Esposito stared out the window, making his wedding ring turn circles on his finger with his thumb. He turned it over and over in his mind. There was no way in hell Ryan was having an affair with Lanie; it was beyond ridiculous. But there was something going on, that was for damn sure.

The question was how to ask Ryan about it without it sounding like an accusation.

'You're awfully quiet,' Ryan said tentatively; he didn't like it when his partner was so silent. It usually meant he had something on his mind and no good would come of talking about it. 'You and Meredeth catch the Hawks-Rangers game on screen last night?'

'You know what's up with Lanie, don't you?'

'Huh?'

'You're bringing her Life Savers all the time and then that catch today on scene, telling her to watch her step. Seems a little much, even for you, don't you think?'

Ryan rolled to a stop on a red light, choosing his words carefully. 'I knew she'd be super-pissed if she ruined that suit. Why, you think I was out of line?'

'Not of line. But I'm getting the feeling like you know something, and it's kinda annoying you wouldn't share with your partner.' Esposito dipped into his coat pocket, found half a bag of peanut M&M's. 'After Meredeth, person I trust most in the world is you, you know that. You keep secrets from me, we got a problem.'

Ryan pursed his lips as he crossed the intersection, drumming his fingers impatiently on the wheel. He knew how to handle this, he would handle this without feeling like he'd handled his partner. Heaving a sigh, he turned into the parking garage of the precinct, switched off the motor but stayed in his seat. 'Lanie came to me a few weeks ago about a personal matter. We talked, in confidence, and I keep my promises to my friends, which includes not opening my mouth when it's not my place.'

'Is it serious? No, forget it.' Esposito waved it off. 'I won't do that to you. If I had something I needed to tell you privately, you wouldn't break your word.' He held out his knuckles in a peace offering. 'We cool?'

'Yeah. We cool.' Ryan bro-dapped his knuckles against his partner's, which had him laughing. 'What?'

'Some how, you sound ever whiter when you're trying to be a brother.'

* * *

When Lanie arrived home after her shift she found Dave was already there, freshly showered and in his sweats as he conquered some animated foe on his X-Box game, a mug of steaming tea on the table in front of him and the spoon for stirring in his mouth. For a moment she just watched him, the strong bones of his face, the way his shaggy dark hair hit his collar, the stubble on his cheek the result of an early morning. She set her bags down by the kitchen table, wrapped her arms around him from behind.

'Hey you.'

'Hey baby, and baby,' he replied around the spoon. On the TV, his avatar of a ferocious looking Viking-demigod used his broadsword to cleave an equally ferocious looking warrior's left arm from his body. He pushed a button to pause, took the spoon from his mouth before turning to kiss his girlfriend. 'How was the land of the dead today?'

'Interesting. We got another body like that one a few weeks ago, where the woman was stabbed in the back, literally.'

Lanie skirted the couch, nestled in beside him as she sniffed at his tea. 'That my baby-safe lemon ginger?'

'No,' he said with a guilty pout, then passed her the mug. 'It's caffeine free and I'm on call tonight until ten. I wanted something that wouldn't keep me wired. You take your vitamins?'

'Yes, dear.' Her tone was teasing as she kissed his cheek. 'I had a near-miss today.'

'Oh?'

'Slipped in a puddle on-scene, would have gone down if Ryan hadn't grabbed my elbow to keep me steady.'

Dave set his game controller down, turned to her. 'You feel okay?'

'Yeah. But Esposito was looking at me funny, so I'm pretty sure either he knows or suspects something's really up.'

'You're at nine weeks now, you're going to start showing soon.'

'I know.' Lanie wrinkled her nose at the idea that she would have to begin wearing looser tops, longer coats; it was bad enough she didn't get to wear her big-girl shoes anymore. Then she'd look at the sonogram she'd tucked into her wallet and remember why she was foregoing fashion for function. 'I'm still going to wear my draw-string scrubs as much as I can.'

'But along with the big bump comes big boobs.' Dave's eyes went bright as suns at this eventuality. 'And you've got that glow thing happening,' he added, moving in for a kiss.

'Oh really, mister?' Lanie leaned back against the comfy throw pillows, her man having forgotten his video game. She knew that look in his eye, the tone in his voice. It was the same one he'd gotten in the romantic bath they'd taken and unwittingly made their baby.

'Oh yes. My hot chocolate goddess has never looked so good.'

Dave kissed her deeply now, the kind meant to seduce; he sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, her body shifting against him. 'Come on,' he murmured against her lips before he could lose the ability of speech. 'Better for mamas to get their sexy-time on in a spacious queen-sized bed.'

* * *

With her skin dewed from passionate love-making, Lanie lay on her side, studying Dave's face with the sheets bunched up around her breasts. They were still heavier feeling now with the added hormones, but the cocoa-butter she rubbed over all of her body made her nipples less tender. Reaching out, she touched the tip of her finger to his nose, making him flinch and snort. He blinked his eyes open, then groaned.

'I know that look. What are you craving now?'

'Tuna melts.'

'I'll turn on the oven.' He would have gotten out of bed, but for the fact she'd pressed her palm against his chest. 'What?'

'I'm going to tell them all tomorrow. Kate, Castle, the two-headed monster known as Ry-Sposito. I was thinking about it on the way home from work and I've got a good way of telling them.'

'Why not just say, the reason I've been acting strangely is because my boyfriend's Italian-Canadian-American sperm swam up river to my African-Dominican egg and made a little Parrish-Robbins?'

'Where's the fun in that?' Lanie kissed him, wriggled a little when he rolled back on top of her. 'Again?'

'Tuna melts can wait.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	6. Revealed

The following morning, Lanie was working through a mid-morning snack - Dave made her a strawberry kiwi protein shake to take along with her lunch - as she waited for her favourite crime-solving quartet to arrive for a team meeting. The body count was now up to three in the choke-and-stab murders - Beckett and Karpowski had unearthed a case from four months prior when Portia Milton had been found dead in the same way. As Portia had just left her psychotically violent boyfriend two weeks before her death, the investigating officer had concluded he was the killer and when he was found dead in his own apartment from a heroin overdose along with a confessing note, the case was set aside as domestic violence gone wrong.

However, the unusual cases weren't her only concern - she'd made the decision to tell her friends she was pregnant that day, and she knew from the little bit of theatre she'd set up to do so, they would be just as surprised as she was to learn of it nine weeks priori. Of course, it would also come out she'd sworn Ryan to secrecy and she anticipated Beckett being a little snippy that she hadn't gotten to know right away, but that would be momentary irritation.

She'd just cracked open another roll of Life Savers, these ones tropical flavoured as she was getting tired of mint, when the group swung into the main work room where she'd laid out the information from all three cases. Beckett and Castle both had their usual investigative faces on, as did Ryan, but the newlywed was a different story.

'Morning, Doc.' Esposito all but sang it with a sunny expression, clearly in the smurf-sex phase of his marriage. 'What you got on the slab for us?'

'First, why don't we go over your details of the murders.'

'Okay.' Taking point, Ryan walked them all through their investigations. 'First body was Portia Milton, back in June, found in her kitchen, face down with nine stab wounds in the back at random points. Officers working the case believed her crackhead ex was their guy and concluded the same when they found him in his apartment OD'd on heroin along with a confessing note.'

'Weaver did the autopsy and since her body showed signs of regular abuse, along with heroin-'

'Excuse me.' Castle held up a finger. 'She had smack in her system?'

'Trace amounts, meaning she'd been exposed to it close to the time of death, but not enough for her to be a user. It's like if you walk past a cobweb and get strings of it on your jacket.'

'Was there any sign of heroin dust on the other two?' Esposito asked.

'No. The only other drugs in the women's systems were their birth control. Mister Creedy, on the other hand, was a weight-lifter and using performance-enhancing hormones to bulk up. He'd also popped an aspirin and a small dose of, um, sildenafil citrate, about an hour before his death, meaning he was expecting a booty call.'

'What's that?'

'Viagra.'

Beckett's eyes darted away from Lanie to Esposito. 'What, no disgustingly inappropriate comments, Detective?'

'I know when to keep it in my pants,' he commented, folding his hands over his chest, his face all business. He may have been abundantly horny for his new wife but he also respected his badge and never made tasteless jokes about the dead. 'Sometimes biology says you need a boost. Or if he was on the juice to get ripped, could be his home-run swing paid the price.'

'How's that for irony, you get pumped to get the girl, then can't get pumped up,' Castle commented blithely, earning a withering stare from Beckett.

'Why are men never satisfied with what God gives them?'

'Because we're encoded from square one bigger is always better. It's in our DNA, I think,' Ryan replied. 'A lot of women buy into it, too. You're a girl Beckett, aren't you always impressed when Castle picks you up in a shiny stretch limo?'

'There is no good answer for that,' Castle stepped in, pointing his finger at his girlfriend, to which she only smiled with amused eyes.

Lanie blushed a little, suddenly very aware of the fact discussing erectile dysfunction in such a way that could become unprofessional very quickly. It made her instinctively want to rub her hands over the first bit of her baby bump; to fight the itch, she picked up her pen pointed to the various photographs of Milton and Creedy's wounds. 'All of these wounds are post-mortem, given lack of blood-flow. Heart stops beating so there's no pump churning out the red stuff, which explains the lack of blood at both scenes. Miss Santiago is a different story.'

She switched to the second murder's photos, which were both glossy and grisly. 'She was unconscious but still breathing when her killer stabbed her. Each pass made with the knife left castoff all over her kitchen, and though she didn't know it, her adrenaline was kicking in and speeding her heart rate up.'

'Which would explain the blood pool at that scene but not the other two,' Ryan concluded, keeping a watchful eye on Lanie. He saw the way she kept folding her hands in front of her body and wondered how much longer he'd have to hold his tongue or lie to his friends. He didn't like it, but he understood it wasn't his place to tell them just to relieve his own conscience.

'Right.' Lanie nodded, her heart pounding like a jackhammer. 'There's another development I want you all to have a look at as well.'

Hoping her nerves wouldn't fail her, she reached for a file folder she'd discreetly brought over with her work notes, and pulled out two very distinct black and white photographs - she'd gotten a second sonogram done when she'd gone with Dave to her appointment with Doctor Harvey, showing an enlargement from the little pea-flicker to something resembling a small potato. When she'd seen it, she hadn't cried again but laughed as Dave commented it looked like a Popple while they watched the screen, the heartbeat now flickering the middle of the forming body. She watched with gleeful knowledge and okay, a little smugness, as they crowded around to study the photographs. Ryan was the last to take a peek, catching Lanie's eye and biting the inside of his cheek to keep from ruining the moment when she nodded subtly.

'This embryo is about six weeks developed from implantation, and this one is approximately eight and a half weeks,' she said, clenching her jaw a little to keep from smiling and couldn't help but laughing as the two detectives and the crime writer nodded along, their minds clearly spinning theory about the cases.

'Right, but what one belongs to which victim?' Esposito asked, pointing at each sonogram with his pen.

'Actually, both...are mine.'

As she anticipated, all their heads snapped up, three mouths dropping open in shock, even paling a little. Castle straightened up from his rested-elbow position on the table, his handsome face chalky as some of Lanie's customers. 'You wanna run that by us again, Doctor Parrish?' he asked, his voice clearly shaky.

'This one,' Lanie explained pointing to the small-dot sonogram, 'this was done the day I got sick on scene, after Dave and I came back from Montreal. And the other one was last Thursday when I went in for a check-up.'

'A baby?' The word squeaked out of Beckett. 'You and Dave are pregnant?'

'Well I don't know about Dave, but I sure as hell am.'

Esposito looked from Lanie, dainty in her blue scrubs, over to Ryan who looked as happy as he did relieved. 'That's what she told you in confidence wasn't it?'

'Yeah.' Ryan nodded as he picked up the six-week sonogram, smiled as he reminisced over when he and Honey-Milk had first seen their baby on the black and white screen.

'You knew?' Castle and Beckett chorused, looking at the detective.

'Yes, he did.' Lanie stepped in to defend Ryan before they could pounce on him like grizzlies on a lame salmon. 'When he rode back from the crime scene after I was sick that day, he suggested that I might be pregnant and should go to the hospital to get it checked out. I didn't want to make him worry anymore than necessary, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner but I needed the time to adjust to it myself.'

'Sorry, hell, you're having a baby!' Esposito rounded the table, pulled Lanie in for a tight squeeze. 'You're going to be a great mom.'

'You think so?'

'Of course, you get tonnes of practice on these little boys,' Beckett added, wrapping her arms around Lanie when Esposito let her go. 'We're taking you and Dave out tonight for dinner to celebrate, no arguments.'

'I'll call Terwilliger's. How many?' Castle pulled out his phone to look up the number.

'Lanie, Dave, Honey-Milk, Ryan, Esposito Meredeth, the two of us.' Beckett ticked off her fingers. 'Would Cam and Lili want to come?'

'Absolutely, and I know Gil and Ike and their ladies would be interested too.'

'So fourteen. Yes this is Richard Castle.'

As Castle stepped away to make their reservation, two of the three detectives stayed at the table to pepper Lanie and her news with questions, starting with Esposito. 'Well it explains a lot. The Life Savers, for one, and the face masks, and why you-' he pointed to Ryan '-grabbed her on scene yesterday. When's the little lamb set to pop out?'

'June seventh.'

'Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?'

'It doesn't even have arms yet, we have no idea what works its got.'

'I won't touch that one,' Esposito joked, earning a punch in the arm. 'Looks like those hormones have kicked in, too.'

'How are you feeling?' Beckett asked.

'Good, the morning sickness hasn't been that bad the last week or so, and when I'm on scene, the Life Savers are literally life savers.'

'How's Dave with all of this?'

'He's so excited. I think he might split in two soon just to hold it.' Lanie knew in that moment her friend would support her all the way to the birthing room, as she let out a very uncharacteristic girlish squeal and wrapped her arms around Lanie. 'Okay, okay, calm down, girl, it's just a baby.'

'Just a baby? No such thing.' Castle returned from making his call. 'We're on at Terwilliger's for everyone at eight tonight. And you,' he added, pointing at Lanie, 'you play nice now that we know you've got the next hottie of the universe growing inside you?'

'Hottie of the universe?'

'Between you and Dave, there's no way you could have anything less than a supermodel of a newborn.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy._


	7. Loved 1

'Hi, we're with the Castle party?'

'Oh, are you the guests of honour?'

'Excuse me?'

The hostess smiled at Lanie and Dave. 'Mr. Castle said that the guests of honour for dinner tonight would be arriving at eight o'clock. The rest of the party is waiting, if you could both follow me.'

They followed the hostess through the busy restaurant back to a private room, making Lanie shake her head. If she'd learned anything from Castle, it was that nothing he did was simple. If he could put together nearly a full wedding reception inside a week for Ryan and Honey-Milk, a few hours notice for an impromptu celebrating-baby dinner would be a snap. Why should she expect anything less than an small but splashy event from the writer?

The hostess showed them into the room and she saw a little poster on a table that read 'Congrats Lanie and Dave' with an outline of a stork in silver on the white poster-board surrounding by baby's breath and baby roses in different hues. Blue and pink votives sat in pairs on the tables in silver holders, and there was a large decanter of milk waiting at what appeared to be the head table. All the players mentioned that morning in the morgue were there, and Lanie found herself looking for one in particular that had been mentioned quite a bit lately.

And there she was, the new Mrs. Meredeth Esposito. Married life was definitely agreeing with her, as Lanie had never seen her looking so relaxed and happy, things that didn't often happen when you got involved with a cop. Then again, most women weren't the former Miz Coleman. Lanie had seen her go through a lot in the last two years since she'd hooked herself up with the handsome Puerto-Rican, both her own things and things that had happened to her man. And when they'd said their vows almost two months before in front of Bethesda Terrace's fountain, Lanie had never seen anyone look so beautiful or genuinely thrilled to be getting married.

She was talking to Robina and Gil when she caught Lanie's eye; she bounded over to Lanie and wrapped her arms around her.

'Lanie!' she all but squealed. 'Look at you, Miss Mama! Did know have any idea? Was it a wedding hook-up baby? I wanna hear all the juicy details!'

'Hi Mere.' Lanie couldn't help returning Meredeth's sunny smile. The girl was infectious that way, positively impossible to be unhappy when Meredeth was so bouncy. 'I had no idea, and no it wasn't from the wedding, and if you hear these details, you won't sleep again.'

'Well I'm not sleeping much right now anyways,' she replied with a saucy wink. 'Hey thanks for that bridal shower gift.'

'Oh?'

'Mm-hmm.' Meredeth nodded, her laser blue eyes glittering. 'Javi quite enjoyed that one, especially considering I wore a trench-coat over top of it first.'

'Oh, the police uniform thing?'Lanie has one, only it's a cheerleader,' Dave put in, knowing it would make his girlfriend blush a little.

'Is that how you two ended up with an egg in the basket?'

Lanie slid her eyes up to Dave, stretched to her tip-toes to kiss his jawline. 'I oughta pound on you for that one.'

'Please, doctor,' Dave leaned down to whisper in her ear, 'if there's to be pounding, let's do it in private. We don't need to re-enact the conception for our friends.'

The idea of it had Lanie's nerves sizzling hotly. She wasn't sure if it was her man or her hormones, or a combination, but whatever it was, it was potent and made her hum a little. She had to concentrate to remember what Meredeth was talking about, though Lanie sometimes thought, now that she knew Meredeth well, the girl would talk to a tea-cup if it would talk back.

'So, when is your next day off?' Meredeth barreled on, Esposito coming over to join her with her beer and one for himself. 'I've got wedding present toys I haven't gotten to crack open yet, like that Kitchen-Aid stand-mixer from you. I can help you stock your freezer.'

'Oh, that sounds great Mere, but I don't want to take away from your time. I know you've got a lot happening, going back to _Critical Condition_ and working on the seventh Lady Hawk with Kristof.'

'I'm only working on the novel right now, I'm still on leave from WebZine. Between planning the wedding and doing the miniseries this last year, I'm ready for a break.'

'Well, your show did win five Emmys,' Lanie reminded her, 'including two for yourself so I suppose you can use a little down time.'

'Exactly. So, your next day off, bring your baby books, we'll put together some menus, do some marketing and play. Castle!' Meredeth, with her years of vocal lessons, bellowed across the room for the other writer in their midst. 'They're here! Don't worry Dave, I'm not forgetting about you, it's just-'

'A girl thing, I get it. I have two sisters, believe me, I get it.' Dave smiled, wrapped an arm around Lanie's waist to keep her close when Meredeth slipped off. 'She's quite the woman.'

'There's no one like her.'

'Excuse me, everyone.' Castle's voice over the murmuring group had everyone settling for a moment. 'I see now our guests of honour have arrived. As you all know when Beckett and I called you this afternoon, it seems the baby fever in the Twelfth is catching the staff at the morgue. Lanie and Dave, this may be unexpected but you know everyone here loves you and supports you and we want to make the next nine months as much fun as we can for you. And to the little Parrish-Robbins, here's hoping for a safe arrival on...when's the date again, Doctor?'

'June seventh,' she replied.

'On June seventh. And we got a little something to mark the occasion.'

Castle picked up a small bag, walked it over to Lanie; she pulled out the thin tissue paper to find a painfully adorable onsie: it was plain white and read 'NYPD Cute' in Castle's trademark font on the chest. Seeing it, imagining dressing a little boy or a little girl in it, Lanie felt her eyes well up as she wrapped her arms around Castle's waist. Even in her stilts she wouldn't have been able to reach his shoulders.

'Thank you, Richard,' she said with a wobble.

'Hey, now. None of those wet things. This is only day one, and we have a lot more spoiling of that bump to do yet. And the first step is feeding you and your baby daddy.'

* * *

Lanie had to admit, one of the best and most obvious perks about a Castle party was the food. They were served mixed Asian greens with butter chicken and for the three vegetarians Ryan, Cam and Robina, pan-seared porcini and lobster mushrooms in butter sauce, then a choice of porterhouse steak with roasted California veggies, coq au vin blanc over dirty rice or sweet chilli Thai capellini. Lanie, coming into a cravings swing had such trouble deciding and opted for the steak with a small order of pasta and veggies to make sure she got her carbs and her green vitamins. At her head table was herself, Dave and Ryan and Honey-Milk, all of whom dug into their meals with gusto; Ryan ever the worrywart when it came to pregnant women, nudged the pitcher of milk towards his co-worker when her glass was empty.

'Dave, make sure she drinks up. We want the next Chief Medical Examiner of Manhattan to come out nice and strong.'

'Aye, aye, sir,' Dave laughed, loving how supportive Ryan. Like being a cop, his work as a paramedic meant being called to work at weird hours and sometimes long hours. Knowing she had someone like Ryan in her corner, keeping a watchful and protective eye on his Lanie meant Dave could focus on his job all the more. 'Meredeth invited Lanie over for some cooking lessons on her next day off.'

'Lucky girl.' Honey-Milk cut into her chicken, scooped up rice. 'Meredeth cooked for me and for Lili when we were both pregnant, it's her way of being helpful.'

'I'll say. I don't think I used the stove to actually make something for nearly two months when you were carrying Dell.' Ryan drank his white wine, twirled pasta on his fork. 'You hoping for a boy or a girl?'

'Doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy.' Lanie had always thought that phrase a cliche but now that she was actually pregnant, she realized how much truth there was in it.

'Oh, before I forget, here.' Honey-Milk passed her friend a small parcel wrapped in paper with multi-coloured polka dots on it. 'I picked this up after Ryan called me and said you'd told everyone today.'

As Lanie had already finished her well-done steak - another adjustment to make as she usually ate it medium-rare - she unwrapped the present to find a gift-pack of nourishing lotions from Garden of Eden, one tube it seemed for every part of the body - face, hands, feet - all in the soothing scent of lavender.

'That store is all organic products, recommended specifically for pregnant women so they don't absorb a lot of chemicals. We even use their soap in the neo-natal care ward of pediatrics for bathing the new babies and washing their little heads. And lavender is a really good scent for pregnant women helping stay anxiety free or helping if you can't sleep. That store has essential oils too, they're really helpful.'

'You didn't worry about...no, sorry.' Lanie poked at her last head of steamed broccoli on her plate. 'I won't pick at your brain when you're eating.'

'Don't be silly, Lanie. I went through unexpected pregnancy and I'm also a pediatric nurse, so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.'

Dave wiped his mouth with his napkin, drank his soft drink. 'I have one, though it's, ah, kind of personal.'

'Oh, that,' Ryan said, reading the look on the paramedic's face perfectly. 'No worries about the lovin', bro. Unless your baby-doc says you shouldn't or can't, keep those sheets hot and tangled anyway you feel comfortable doing,' 'Obviously, as the baby bump turns into a baby mountain, certain positions may not be available options, but again, only reason you shouldn't is when the doc says no.'

Lanie didn't know whether to shudder or snicker at the sweet-faced, almost childishly innocent Ryan talking about comfortable sex positions, but then again he was a married man with a fifteen-month old son and his best friend was Javier Esposito; clearly he was no prude. The thoughts were immediately shoved from her mind when she caught the glint in Dave's eye, realized why he'd asked such a question. She reached over, gave his hand a squeeze, as Ryan added with a sly look at Honey-Milk, 'Trust me, Dave, once those hormones really kick in you won't be worrying.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	8. Loved 2

As soon as they were home and the front door was locked behind them, Dave had stripped off his jacket and shoes and was holding his girlfriend in his arms from behind. He rested one hand at her waist, the other playing with the hem of her shirt with his fingertips brushing her stomach.

'Oh,' Lanie murmured in mock surprise. She knew this move well. 'That's why you were asking Detective Ryan about that during dinner.'

'Why?' Dave pressed his lips to the curve of her neck, switched sides. 'You thought I was just being a nosy pervert?'

'No, but...oh yeah, that feels good.' She lost the thread of her sentence as Dave began to rub the pads of his fingers in small circles on the sides of her belly; it hadn't started to poke out yet, and despite her superficial grumblings about wearing larger-sized clothes, having told her friends had some how made it 'official' and she wanted to not only feel those things but actually _look_ pregnant. 'You've been reading the books, haven't you?'

'Massage is good for not only soothing the pregnant partner's abdominal muscles but also for getting my girlfriend in the mood.'

'Please, with these hormones, I could've had you twice before dinner.'

'I know.' Dave remembered that morning when he'd woken up late and she'd been in the mood for a cuddle, but all he'd been able to give her was a quick pet; he'd made it up to her by making a second smoothie for her to take with her for lunch. 'Why don't you have me now?'

Lanie smiled at him, pursed her lips as she took his hand, and led him to their bedroom. Because the same hormones that were making her want her man were also making her temperamentally impatient, she unbutton the top of her shirt to drag it over her head then shimmied out of her pants and socks while he did the same so that when she knelt on the bed, reveling in his taught golden body they were already half-way naked. She watched, allowing her libido to do the thinking for her, as he peeled out of his dress shirt, slipped his pants over his narrow hips. He was so beautiful, he could have made a fortune as a model; he'd even been in the EMT's calendar as Mr. July every year in the three years he'd been with the New York service.

Dave watched her face, the dark eyes windows into her busy mind as he joined her in the middle of their bed. 'Lanie,' he whispered, pulling her tightly against him. Her body was already changing in such an amazing way - her boobs already felt bigger to him, her skin was softer from the cocoa butter massages he gave her every night before or after he was off-shift. But the taste of her, the feel of her was still all Lanie. He ran his hands over her back, up to her shoulders to shove at the black lace straps of her bra before he unsnapped it to touch even more of that soft skin. He kissed her gently yet passionately, his hesitancy making her sigh in her throat. Here was the love of a good woman, the love that had made their baby. He moved back from her ever so slightly to pull her bra the rest of the way off her body so she was just in her panties, her gorgeous ever-growing breasts against his own bare chest.

Lanie closed her eyes as she felt Dave run his hands over her, every stroke and touch bringing her senses more and more to life. How could they not have made a baby with this kind of sweetness in their lovemaking? She brought her mouth back to his, planting little kisses from his earlobe to his chin. 'David,' she sighed his name, 'you're so good to me.'

Dave said nothing, just leaned forward a little so she fell back against the pillows on their spacious bed, looking deep into her eyes as he traced the tips of his fingers over her body, then let his hand gently squeeze her breast. He stopped momentarily when he saw her lips trembling. 'Lanie?'

'I'm so hot and so cold at the same time,' she said, her teeth threatening to chatter. 'It's okay, we can keep going. I'm sure I'll warm up.'

Not wanting to take any chances, he stretched out on top of his girlfriend, pulling their sheets and downy comforter up around them so it created a little sleeping bag on the bed. In seconds, he could feel the heat pumping off of her body. 'That better?'

'Oh yeah.' Lanie linked her fingers behind his neck. 'Where were we?'

Dave lowered his mouth to hers, his hands back to her breasts. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over her taught nipples and swallowed her cry of delight as he kissed her, their tongues tangling together. Her deep breath effectively pushed her breasts into his hands even farther, so he continued to give her that deliciously pleasing sensation; her hips wriggled against his, making his blood race into his loins. Knowing what would send her even further towards delirium, he moved his mouth from her lips over her jaw down to her left breast where he kissed the edges of its darkened circle before laving his tongue over her heated nipple.

Lanie arched against him, her thighs moving apart so he could press even harder against him. She loved feeling the sensation of her Italian Stallion all hot and hard through his boxers against her most sensitive areas. She dug her short, neat nails into his shoulders, carefully kneading the muscles there as he suckled and tasted her, making her head roll to the side. Because he loved to torture her, he moved his mouth to her other breast, rolling the dampened one between forefinger and thumb. It was a small tug of pain that rapidly dissolved into pleasure, the kind that made her sob out his name even as her breath caught in her lungs.

'David,' she managed to get out, as thinking was becoming more and more of a chore, 'touch me.'

'Where?'

'Anywhere.'

Nodding, Dave left her breast, raining kisses over the curve of her breast as he tugged down her delicate black lace panties, brushed his fingers up the inside of her thighs. With each pass she let out a little whimper against his throat; finally, when she was certain the heat would burn her from the inside out, he shifted so he was lying on his hip tight against her and thrust one finger, then two inside her. She arched against his hand, drawing one leg up towards her breasts to give him better access. Because of how he was lying, when he asked how it felt his lips were right at her ear.

'So good, David,' she whispered.

Dave laid his lips against her temple, changed his pace so he stoked her now with purpose other than soft languid pleasure. Now he wanted her to hit the peak, and watched as the orgasm built inside, then flooded through her body. As she came down from that high, he shoved his boxers down, kicking them off with his heat into the foot of the bed as he rolled on top of her, filling her so she arched her hips forward, then back to accept him.

'Heads or tails, Elenia,' he asked her as he began to move gently inside her.

'Heads. I want to be on top before I'm too big to crush you.'

Gripping her hips, he rolled to his back so his Lanie, his resident love goddess rose over him like a dark fantasy. Her long black hair was swept back in a tail behind her shoulders, allowing him to see her face as he thrust himself inside her, each stroke making her sigh and tremble above him. With fascination he watched as she moaned his name, telling him she was coming again, and when she began to shudder, she was so breathtaking he had no choice but to follow her over that final peak.

Lanie lay staring at the ceiling, her hands on the back of her lover's neck as her heart thundered like a freight train; she felt Dave's knocking against his ribs, pulsing against her body. It always made her feel so treasured, lying like this in the post-glow floating stage. As she felt his breathing slow down, she wondered if that's what it would feel like when the baby started to move around inside her body. She knew even a little flutter of movement wouldn't happen for another nine or ten weeks. Right now, the only thing she could feel was the weight of her boyfriend's body against hers, the pressure of it familiar and comforting as he moved his lips against her throat.

'I love you, Lanie.'

'I love you too, Dave.' She craned her neck so she could study his face a little more. 'Why did you ask Ryan about the whole sex thing?'

'Well...' Dave shifted so he slipped out of her, twisted to his his with his head propped on his hand. 'I was on a run with Jayla two days after we found out you were having a baby and it was a pregnant woman who started having a miscarriage while she and her husband were making love.'

'Oh, sweetie.'

'I just wanted to ask a guy I trust, who's been through this kind of thing, if it's okay, or if, you know, the Louisville Slugger would beat the baby up. I'd go a little crazy if I wasn't able to touch you at all while you're carrying my child.'

'Come here.' Equally moved and amused by his concern, Lanie wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissed him lightly. 'The book says exactly what Ryan said. Unless our doctor tells us we shouldn't or can't, there's no reason for us not to be romantic and intimate with each other. Your penis isn't going to pop the placenta or dislodged him or her from my uterus, or, you know, poke him or her in the eye.'

'Good to know. Not that I'm expecting us to keep up the healthy active sex life we maintain now, since we both work shift work and you need your rest, but it's nice to know that when you want to bend the bodies in a fun way we still can.'

'Such a wordsmith,' Lanie chuckled. 'You and Castle should trade stories so he doesn't run the risk of making his love scenes in Nikki Heat all the same.'

'I don't think a writer like Richard Castle's got a terribly big need for a vanilla-wafer like me.'

'Now that's not true, you're not vanilla. Would a vanilla guy do what we did on our six months?'

Dave considered this as he thought about that wickedly wild night involving champagne and whipped cream and a very creative use of silk roses. 'Okay, your point. Not vanilla, maybe butterscotch ripple.'

'Oh butterscotch,' Lanie sighed, rubbing her hand above her navel. 'Do we have any in the freezer?'

'If not, we will shortly.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy._


	9. Spoiled: 11 Weeks

It was a cold miserable day in November annd Lanie felt like a superhero. She was just over the eleven weeks mark, and according to her baby books, this was when her belly would start to pop out. The nasty spectre of morning sickness had vanished almost literally overnight - she'd woken up that morning for the first time in nearly a month without feeling like she wanted to hurl her guts out. She might have snapped a little at Dave when he'd made their breakfast the morning prior but she thought she'd made up for it with the sugar she gave him in the bubbles of their joint-shower when he'd gotten off work. Her cravings were random and bizarre, like wanting pecan pie in the middle of the night or Chinese-buffet style Peking pork for breakfast, and Dave just accepted them while still making sure she was eating properly.

Meredeth had been a huge help there, helping her menu plan and filling up her freezer with wholesome, homemade goodies from soups and casseroles to vitamin-rich oatmeal cookies - her favourites - in three different sizes - regular tea time, super-coaster size as a post-breakfast sugar boost, and little two-biters that she could easily tuck into her pocket so she was eating something without gobs of preservatives in it. As Meredeth said, no need to pickle the foetus just to make sure it made it to thirty-eight weeks.

Unwrapping the bite-sized oatmeal cookie, she crammed it into her mouth as she approached the tape surrounding the patio of the sidewalk cafe, saw the uniforms keeping the lookie-lous going about their business. One of them, Geoffs, a sharp-eyed Filipino rookie, saw her approaching with her kit and discreetly lifted the tape. Word, now that it was out, traveled faster than the Concorde through a police precinct and Lanie just prayed it wouldn't mean she was going to be babied.

She remembered what Ryan did to Honey-Milk and was so thankful Dave wasn't doing that to her.

'Thanks, Geoffs,' she mumbled around her cookie as she set her kit on the table of the sidewalk cafe, swallowing her mouthful as she pulled on the dental mask. She'd decided to switch from surgical masks, as the dental coverings were cheaper, just as sterile and had an elastic that went around the head instead of tied strings which made things much easier when she had to tidy up quickly.

'No problem, Mama-Doc.'

Lanie shook her head as she lowered the mask to cover nose and mouth, snapped on her gloves to examine the body. 'Whoa boy, we got us some chutney here.'

The cause of death was obvious - the guy had been splattered like a tomato when a loose air conditioner had tumbled out of the fourth-floor apartment, smushing the guy's skull to the sidewalk. He was face down on the side-walk, feet turned at cartoonish angle, but unlike Wile E. or Daffy, he wouldn't pop up with a witty remark.

'Any ID on him?' she asked Geoffs, reaching for her clipboard with its fresh info-sheets.

'Victor Bergman, he's a regular here at the cafe. Works across the street at Finch and Barrymore in their accounting department. Takes his coffee and pastry break every morning on the sidewalk, only today, he got his double Americano with a side of death by falling object,' Geoffs said, reading off his notes. 'Couple closest to where he landed is inside with Ryan.'

'Thanks. Oh hey, Geoffs,' Lanie dug into her pocket, came up with a fiver. 'Can you go next door and get me an extra large coffee cup of hot water with lemon?'

'That some kind of ME trick to clean him up for transpo?'

'No, I'm thirsty and can't drink coffee, and I'm not in the mood for tea or chocolate. Don't make a pregnant lady wait.'

'Yes'm.' Geoffs nipped the bill from between her fingers, nearly bumping into one of the smartly dressed detectives from the Twelfth. ''Scuse me, sir.'

Esposito shook his head as the guy took off; in his hands were his travel coffee cup and a Big-Gulp cup. He ducked under the tape, saw the ME was already there plying her trade with a new facial mask on. 'Meredeth says good morning,' he told her, tapping her on the shoulder with the cup as he crouched down beside her, 'and wants to make sure you're okay to come out tonight for the big three-three bash.'

'Aw, what a good girl.' Lanie took a strong pull off the Big Gulp, got a mouthful of orange-banana smoothie which tasted like heaven. 'Oh yum. Cold, but yum. And yes, tell her I'll see her for the girls-only birthday party tonight.'

She slurped away as Esposito did his preliminary note-taking, soaking in all that delicious vitamin C, calcium and potassium. Lanie had never been much of a milk drink but she was a sucker for a good smoothie and Meredeth made them in all shapes, sizes and flavours; the mama-to-be had a feeling this would become standard now that Esposito knew she was pregnant. By the time Ryan arrived after speaking with the witnesses who'd gotten a smattering of human bean juice with their mid-morning croissant and jam, she'd hit bottom on her Big-Gulp and thrust the empty cup at him.

'Hold this,' she told him without preamble as she rose from her crouched position and accepted the hot water with lemon Geoffs brought her. She drank deeply, the liquid helping her keep the November chill at bay. She adjusted her mask back over her face, looked at Ryan and Esposito who were fighting the instinctive grins. 'What?'

'Where are you putting it?' Ryan asked. 'You're almost into your second trimester now right? You are chowing down on a regular basis and you barely looked like you've gained any preggo-pounds.'

'You want me to sit on your lap, I'll show you where it's gone. Esposito, don't even think about it,' she added, not needing to look over at the other detective to know he'd already prepared some skeevy remark, 'or I will crush you.'

Noted, Doctor.'

* * *

She took her time getting changed, as it was clear that Mister Bergman's death wasn't homicide - the area was undergoing major construction, meaning all kinds of junk was likely to fall from the windows and rooftops. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But she would do her job and give him a final oil change to be certain.

When she came out of the locker room, still able to change into her drawstring scrubs, Lanie stopped short when she saw Ryan and Esposito along with Castle and Beckett huddling near her desk and whispering in heated tones.

'Can I help all of you at once or are we taking numbers today?'

They whipped around, looking equally guilty and excited; the way they lined up like a soccer wall-defense told Lanie instantly they were hiding something. She reached into her pocket for her Mighty Ducks of Anaheim scrub cap as she waited. When no one said anything, just looked at each other with giddiness, Lanie rolled her eyes.

'If you came down here to gang up on me for something, then it'd be nice to know what it is.'

'Oh, ye of little faith, Doctor,' Castle said in a sweetly chiding tone, the one he used to tease Beckett with all the time. 'Ta-da!'

It was a refrigerator. A little mini refrigerator like college and university kids used in their dorm rooms for keeping their beer and leftovers from the cafeteria cold. Its door was stainless steel and upon further inspection, she could see that they'd attached brightly coloured letter magnets that spelled out 'Baby Food Only.'

'You bought me a fridge?' Lanie stated incredulously.

'We all did,' Beckett explained. 'Before you and Dave met us all for dinner the day you told us about the baby, Castle and I got ten bucks from everyone and we bought you this, so you'll have somewhere to keep your food that's completely brand-new and not full of God knows what that Perlmutter keeps in the communal one in your break-room.'

'We know the kinds of shit you handle in here, sometimes quite literally, and we figured that if we could make sure your food stays well kept, it would make you feel more comfortable eating at work,' Ryan added. 'Worst thing for a pregnant woman to do is ignore her diet.'

'And here's the best part.' Esposito swung the door open, his grin knowing and wide. 'It comes fully stocked.'

Inside were three levels - one full of snack-pack sized fruits and veggies, the second full of little containers of different kinds of cheese that were all baby safe and the bottom was bottles of Meredeth's smoothies and caffeine free iced tea. In the door were bottles of water, juices boxes - orange and apple - along with pints of white and chocolate milk and a few cans of caffeine-free root-beer. Only them, Lanie thought, sniffling a little. 'You guys, you didn't have to do this.'

'Well we all promised Dave we'd look out for you,' Castle replied. 'And we keep our promises to our friends.'

'Meredeth said too anytime you need a refill on the smoothies or want a different flavour, she's a phone-call away,' Esposito added when it was his turn.

'That's so sweet.' Lanie pouted a little, then gritted her teeth as she felt her eyes well up. She waved a hand in front of her face, to try and keep herself from spilling over but to no avail as two little droplets escaped and ran down her cheeks.

'Lanie? You okay?' Ryan asked in the wary voice of someone who'd seen this before.

'Yes, just the hormones. They jump up and bite my ever-expanding behind at random times.' Lanie accepted the tissues Beckett passed her quietly, then stepped over to hug each of them individually. 'It's so sweet of you guys to do this for me.'

'We love you too, you know,' Beckett said as her friend hugged her around the waist. 'Ryan may have started the baby-fever but you're the first girl on the team to catch it. You're going to be so sick of us fawning over you.'

Esposito took his turn for a hug next, patted Lanie on the shoulder. 'Besides, why should only Dave get to pamper you? We put up with your 'hold this' and 'pass me that' and your 'go away' on the job all day.'

'Just for that, I was going to share my Meredeth-treats with you, but now you'll have to suffer.'

'Aren't you forgetting?' Esposito held up his hand, wiggled his ring finger where his wedding band glinted. 'I married the treat-maker.'

Beckett's phone rang, and when she finished the call, jammed her hands into her pockets. 'We may have caught a break on the choke-and-stab murders. Let's roll.'

Lanie watched them file out, then picked a bottle of Meredeth's strawberry-rooibos iced tea from the bottom shelf of her new toy, certain Mister Bergman wouldn't mind waiting one more minute.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	10. Surprised

Dave was at the kitchen table reading a well-worn copy of _The Taming of the Shrew _as he waited for is kettle to boil. Lanie had returned from Meredeth's girls-only birthday party almost an hour before, and was tucked into bed to rest her tired feet; he was on call and didn't want to disturb her sleep by keeping the bedside light for reading, so Dave went into the kitchen to make some tea while he leafed through one of his favourite of the Bard's plays.

He'd just switched off the kettle when the buzzer of their secure front door sounded. Confused, he went to answer it; he'd gotten home from poker night with the boys from the Twelfth almost an hour prior and he knew Lanie wasn't expecting anyone. Removing his reading glasses, he went over to the intercom and pressed the button.

'Yes?'

'Dave? That you?'

Dave blinked at the voice. 'Yes sir, it is.'

'Buzz me in, boy.'

Too stunned to do otherwise, he pushed the release for the front door then went to the bedroom. He knew she wouldn't exactly be thrilled at this turn of events, but he knew if he let her sleep until their guest arrived, there would be hell and a half to pay. 'Elenia,' he murmured, shaking her shoulder gently.

'S'matter?'

'Sweetheart, your dad's here.'

At this news Lanie's eyes flew open and she sat up like she'd been shot from a canon. 'My dad is here?'

'I just buzzed him up.'

'Oh Jesus. Shit. He wasn't supposed to fly in with the team until tomorrow.'

'I guess they took an earlier flight.' Dave moved over so she could pull on pyjamas appropriate to see her father in, tossed on her bathrobe over top. 'How do you want to handle this?'

'I don't know. I had it all planned. He'd try to order me a drink when we went out for lunch, I'd tell him I'm having your baby and we'd wait to see how he'd react before saying anything else. Now...' Lanie trailed off as she tied her hair in a tail at the nape of her neck. If there was one person in the world who could make her feel like the little California girl she was at heart, it was her father. She jumped nearly a foot out of her skin when she heard the knock on their apartment door. 'Oh God.'

'Lanie, calm down, you're going to give the baby a heart attack.' Dave kissed her forehead, left the bedroom to answer the door. Bracing his senses, he twisted the knob. 'Doctor Parrish, didn't expect to see you so soon.'

Oscar Parrish, club surgeon of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, nodded briskly, his eyes tired but friendly. 'I realize that but since we flew in for extra practice ice tomorrow I thought instead of ordering room service I'd come visit my Ellie, see if she and you were up for a nightcap.'

'We've already been in and out for the night, but I was just about to make some tea, if you'd care for a cup.'

'That's be swell, thanks.' Despite being in better shape than some twenty-somethings, flying always made Oscar feel every last one of his sixty-one years, yet another reason he wanted to avoid those young upstarts he'd flown with. 'How's life in the Big Bad Apple? Still wishing you were hanging out with the rattlesnakes in sunny New Mexico?'

'When the weather's like this, yeah. But then I wouldn't have Lanie.' Dave went to the fridge, opened it for milk as he discreetly pocketed the sonogram picture's they'd put there. 'She the center of my universe.'

'Good to hear you're treating my baby girl right.' He glanced over when he saw the bedroom door open, and felt a punch in his gut. There was something different about his daughter; he knew it right away. When he saw her walk out, her hand draped lightly across her abdomen, the second punch to his gut confirmed it for him.

'Daddy,' she said in a soft voice, holding her her arms to embrace him.

Oscar returned the hug just as tightly, then held her out at arms length. 'How far along are you?'

The cup shattered when it slipped from Dave's numb hand as he turned around from the cupboard, saw the soft knowing grin on Oscar's face and Lanie gulping like a fish.

'Daddy, I-'

'You look just like your mother did when she was carrying you, so much so it's a little scary. And I saw the sonograms on the fridge before Dave put them in his pockets,' he added as the young man turned bright pink in the cheeks. 'How far along are you?'

'About eleven weeks,' she said in a small voice; unsure of what to do, she sank into a chair at the kitchen table.

'And I'm just hearing about it now?'

'I was going to tell you tomorrow, when we met you for lunch before the game.'

'Elenia.'

His use of her full name had Lanie feeling like she was sixteen again and trying to explain how wrapping his BMW around a telephone pole wasn't totally her fault. On a sigh very close to a sob, Lanie sat down on the couch, her father sitting down beside her. She rested her elbows on her knees as she picked at her manicure, unable to look at him just yet.

'I was scared.' Lanie stared hard at her hands. 'We're not married or even engaged and I remembered how you blew up at Angelina. I was scared you would yell at me like that. I didn't want to disappoint you.'

'Scared to tell me I'm having a grandchild?' When Lanie said nothing, Oscar shook his head. 'Elenia Sophia Parrish, for all your smarts you are so silly some days. Did you not remember that your older sister was seventeen and her boyfriend was going to jail for drugs and theft when she was having a baby?'

'No. I was eleven and still thought the stork dropped babies into the hospital through a skylight. All I remember is hearing the words 'pregnant' and 'unmarried' and 'disgraceful', and they kinda stuck with me.'

'You are an adult in a loving, committed relationship, there's a big difference. Oh, my angel, come here.' Oscar wrapped his baby girl up in his arms as she started to cry tears of relief. 'You are many things, Elenia, but a disappointment to me is never one of them. You think I'm such an old fart that I don't know these things happen? You're a grown woman living with your boyfriend_,_ you didn't think I'd consider this possibility?'

He chucked her under the chin with his index finger. 'I was here in the summertime, my sweet, I saw how you two look at each other. That kind of love, there's bound to be results.'

'Daddy.' It was all she could manage before she collapsed in his arms. Until this moment, she hadn't realized this was the underlying nagging sensation she'd been fighting with since she got pregnant - that she'd disappoint the only person in the world she'd ever wanted to make proud. And here it was, all her useless worrying for nothing when he was positively thrilled about being a grand-dad.

Letting them have a private moment Dave stayed in the kitchen and quietly fixed a pot of the lemon ginger tea Lanie was favouring; he took out the tub of French vanilla and the Nesquik syrup from the fridge next. It was a ritual she'd told him about - whenever she and her father had important things to discuss it was always done over ice cream. This kind of news probably rated Haagen-Daas premium but they'd make do with the calorie-friendly fro-yo for now. By the time Lanie had finished her crying jag, the tea was ready and Dave brought three bowls of the late-night snack to the coffee table. He kissed Lanie's temple as he passed her a spoon.

'Your weapon, milady.'

'Thank you good sir.'

'Now tell me everything. Well, not everything.' Oscar said with a wink. 'When did you find out?'

'Just after we got back from visiting Dave's family in Montreal. I went to the hospital and they did blood work and an ultrasound.'

'Oh right.' Dave reached into his pants' pocket, pulled out the two sonograms. 'That's the first one and this is from her last check up. We go for another one on the sixteenth.'

'And work? How are they handling it?'

'Everyone is so supportive and considerate,' Dave replied. 'You've heard me mention my friend, well our friend, Kevin Ryan?'

'Ah yes, Detective Happy Hallowe'en.' Oscar chuckled as he remembered hearing the story from his daughter.

'He's been keeping an eye on Lanie at work, which helps make me worry less. Couldn't ask for a better friend in any one of those people.'

'Oh, Daddy, you'll love this.' Lanie licked the iron-fortified chocolate syrup off the back of her spoon, giggling. 'They bought me a fridge.'

'Say again?'

'They got me a Kenmore Barman Three-Thousand for my office at work so I'd have private and clean storage space for my lunches. They even decorated it with magnets that say 'Baby Food Only.'

'You do meet some interesting people, Elenia.' Oscar finished off the last of his dessert, drummed his fingers on the table. 'Are you going to tell your mother?'

Lanie's eyes went flat. 'Why should I? Your opinion is the only one I care about.'

'Because she's your mother and deserves to know. In the meantime, I was going to surprise you with these, but since I am here now.' Oscar reached for his wallet, pulled out two tickets. 'Box seats for the game tomorrow and after, you can come meet some of the gentlemen athletes I work with.'

'Meet the Ducks?' The Canadian half of Dave's heart beat in his chest like a drum. He looked over at Lanie. 'We're supposed to meet Shane Weaver and Cassie for a movie but we can ditch them for Ducks tickets. Can't we?'

'It is the private box, bring them along if you like,' Oscar suggested.

'Excuse me, I have to make a call.' Dave wiped his mouth on his napkin, gave Lanie's cheek an enthusiastic kiss as he went into the bedroom for his cell.

Lanie could only laugh at the little puff of dust he'd left in his chair. 'He can't help it. His mother is from Montreal's Little Italy, hockey is religion in his parents' house.'

'Remember, he's going through this with you too. He needs the attention just as much as you do.'

Lanie glanced towards the closed bedroom door, laid her hand over her still-flat belly. 'Don't worry, Daddy. We take care of each other.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy._


	11. Dazzled

'Are you warm enough?'

'Absolutely.'

'Good. I don't want a Kid-sicle just because we came to see this gloriously awesome game with extra-special VIP privileges.'

Lanie wanted to pinch Dave's cheeks. He was a level four paramedic and therefore by definition a bad-ass, earning a rep as a warrior-poet given his love of Shakespeare, and here he was on a Saturday night, giddy as a little boy at Christmas over the prospect of meeting some NHL-ers after an exhibition East-Meets-West match-up. He was practically skipping up the stairs of Penn Station, clenching her hand with excitement.

They made it into the Garden, showed the guards their tickets and were escorted to the private box where Lanie saw several suits milling around, sipping scotch from the minibar set up by the buffet spread. There were Meyer lemon and ficus trees in the corners and on the walls were the portraits of previous seasons' MVPs, while a row of butter-soft looking leather armchairs were lined up at the huge open balcony. Above them what appeared to be a row of decorative lamps were actually the heating system so the draft of the ice surface wouldn't freeze out the old-money.

'Come on.' Lanie tugged her boyfriend's hand and walked over to a salt-and-pepper haired man whose suit probably cost a week's worth of her take-home pay. His muted blue-grey eyes zeroed in on her, and he politely excused himself from the conversation to shake her hand.

'Henrik, good to see you again.'

'And you, Lady Doctor Parrish. Your father told us some big news today. How is everything progressing?'

'Right on schedule. Dave this is Henrik Helstram, executive VP of the Ducks and my dad's boss. Henrik, this is my boyfriend Dave Robbins.'

Dave swallowed tightly as he held out his hand. Any hockey fan worth their salt knew the legend of Henrik 'Maelstrom' Helstram - he'd been the pride and joy of the Boston Bruins for thirteen seasons as one of the top right wingers in the league. His nickname had come during a bench-clearing brawl between the notorious Philadelphia Flyers and the Bruins during a crucial game prior to the seventy-four playoffs when he'd been tag teamed by two of the Broad Street Bullies' most notorious enforcers, Dave 'the Hammer' Schultz and Don 'Big Bird' Saleski - and won. After he'd announced his retirement, he went back to college to get a business degree, and when Disney announced the creation of the Anaheim hockey team based on a children's movie, they'd snapped him up and he'd become one of the most respected businessmen in the league.

'David Angelo Robbins, big fan sir. My first hockey game was seeing you play against the Habs in seventy-seven, when you cleaned Guy LaFleur's clock three minutes into the second period.'

'My goodness, boy, you must have been a baby.'

'I was four, sir. And I still have my ticket.' Dave reached into his wallet, pulled out the laminated card he kept in his wallet to show it off. 'My mother's from Montreal's Little Italy so we worshiped at the altar of Rocket Richard, but I prayed for the Bruins every game.'

Henrik laughed richly at the man's enthusiasm. 'Come, then, my friend, we'll get you a drink. Lanie, absolutely no wine for you. Greg,' he told the bartender, 'we need a vanilla milkshake for this mother-to-be and a double scotch with a twist for her young man.'

The lights darkened in the auditorium as the deep-voiced announcer asked them to remove their hats as the Star-Spangled Banner was played; Dave always thought it a little funny that it was only the American anthem that played despite the fact that the majority of the players on both teams were Canadians and Europeans. The puck was dropped and the action was underway as he led Lanie over to the arms chairs for a prime view of the game.

'Dave,' she reminded him, 'I had today off, I spent it doing laundry and cleaning the apartment.'

'Yes, which means now it's time to eat, and relax. Oh, no, no,' he told the waiter who came over to them with a plate of hor d'oeuvres. 'Lanie's allergic to shellfish.'

'Very well, sir.' The waiter put the tray aside, then passed the mother-to-be a pint-glass full of thick white liquid and the baby-daddy a short glass of alcohol. 'Your milkshake, madam. And your scotch, sir.'

Dave took the drink, gave an excited wiggle in his chair. 'I could get used to this.'

* * *

When the game was done and ended in victory for the Ducks, Lanie took her third milkshake - this one chocolate now - they took the elevator down to ice level, where they cooled their heels on a bench in a well-lit tunnel. Beside his girlfriend, Dave wriggled around like a puppy.

'So, who do you think your dad is going to let us meet with?'

'I don't know,' Lanie started, then saw Oscar walking towards them in his winter coat thrown over athletic wear of loose trousers and a polo shirt with the Ducks logo emblazoned on the sleeve. He looked sweaty but enthusiastic to see them. 'Come, come, Tel is excited to meet you both.'

Instead of going towards the locker-room, Oscar guided them out of the building to a waiting car; the driver clearly knew where to take them and deposited them at the Marriott's main entrance. Beyond confused, Dave drew his eyebrows together. 'This is where we're meeting him?'

'Yes. For dinner.'

They left the car and headed inside to the hotel restaurant, where the trio was escorted to a table with three empty chairs and a redhead who looked thick and sturdy as a sequoia tree. The redheaded man glanced up, saw the new arrivals to the table and stood to greet them.

'Groucho, good game tonight, I think having Lanie there was good luck,' he said in a surprisingly soft and husky voice. 'Mikka's upstairs looking after that shoulder. Hi.' He turned to greet Dave, held out his hand. 'Tel Finneran.'

Dave cleared his throat; in his mind, Tel Finneran needed no introduction but shook his hand anyways. 'Dave Robbins, nice to meet you.'

'Is the table ready for beverages?' The waiter appeared, pad in hand.

'Can I get an extra thick double chocolate shake?' Lanie asked, then rolled her eyes when Dave shook his head. 'What?'

'You've had three tonight, you can drink something else.'

'Fine. Orange juice, and bring the carton.'

'Wow. If I tried that when my wife was pregnant, she'd have taken my head clean off. Your father told us all this morning at practice,' Tel explained, looking across the table where Oscar glowed with fatherly pride. 'How are you feeling so far?'

'I only had morning sickness for about a month, and Dave and my friends are keeping me well and properly fed. And I'm doing at-home yoga with my friend Meredeth to keep fit.'

'You might like to try aquarobics once you hit about five or six months.' Tel sipped his beer. 'My Julie told me it was a great workout and didn't make her feel like a planet since it was other moms in the class.'

'Speaking of which, Elenia, have you made your decision to call your mother?' Oscar asked as the waiter came back with their drink orders. When Lanie stayed silent as she perused the menu, he sighed. 'Elenia Sophia-'

'Oh, Daddy, we're not going to middle name me on Dave's big fanboy night,' she cut him off, patting Dave's hand while he flushed red as Tel's hair. 'It's my choice to call her or not. And I haven't made up my mind yet so let it go. Tel, why don't you give David here a play-by-play of that knock-around you got into tonight with Todd Michaelson?'

* * *

By the time they made it back to their place, Dave was ready to crash; he no longer cared that it was barely midnight on Saturday night and he would rather be tucked up in bed with his girlfriend than out on the town with her. Making sure the mother of his child was taking care of herself so both would be happy and healthy was his number one priority. He wasn't surprised at all that she'd stripped down to her panties and was lying on her stomach, waiting for him to follow suit.

'Lanie, I know you weren't up for talking about it at the restaurant, but why don't you want to call your mother?'

Lanie sighed as she unscrewed the lid on her industrial-sized tub of cocoa-butter, passed it to him so he could give her a back rub. It wouldn't be long before she could stop sleeping on her stomach. 'You know my mother and I aren't that close.'

'I know, because you sided with your dad when they divorced and she went back to Santo Domingo with your older sister.'

'That's the Sunday school version. That feels good,' she murmured as the silky lotion hit her back and Dave's firm but gentle touch massaged it in. 'I was fourteen when a nurse at my dad's practice accused him of having an affair with her. I believed my dad when he said she was looking for money. The only person who thought otherwise was my mother. She believed the nurse and divorced my dad, took half his money, Angelina and Angelina's baby and went back to Santo Domingo, but not before telling me that trusting a liar like him would only break my heart.'

'Hard to believe there are people in the world like that,' Dave commented, smoothing cocoa butter lotion over the backs of her legs, nearly getting kicked in the head when he found the ticklish spot behind her knee. 'Roll over.'

Lanie complied, watched his face as he rubbed her belly with butter and bit her lip to hold in the laugh as he talked to the beginnings of the bump.

'Don't you worry in there, my little bambino. I love your mother very much, and I'd never hurt her like that. You know we already love you, even if you turn out to be a Senators fan.'

'Or a Flyers fan,' Lanie added.

'See, your mama is very smart. Now, if you have ears, I suggest covering them for the next few minutes.'

Scooping the lotion into his hands, Dave warmed it between his palms, and began to gently massage his girlfriend's breasts. It wasn't meant to be romantic, but he knew it would make her sigh in pleasure nonetheless. 'Not used to these puppies feeling so heavy, are you?'

'You're just excited they're going to get bigger.'

'Can't help it, I'm a guy. We're programmed to like fast cars, big explosions and even bigger boobs.'

'And the big belly which is going to start arriving any day now?'

Dave smiled. 'Just means there's more of you to love. Even if it means you can crush my ribs with girl-on-top loving.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	12. Handled: 15 Weeks

'Kev.'

'What?'

'You're phone's ringing.'

'So? Let it ring. It's my night off, he knows that.''

Ryan went back to kissing Honey-Milk, deeply, passionately as the noise stopped. He had about ten seconds of peace before it started up again, once again in Esposito's custom ring-tone, _Janie's Got a Gun_.

'See what he wants. We've got all night,' Honey-Milk murmured, not at all perturbed; she knew this was part of the package when you married a cop.

Ryan unwrapped himself from his wife, tried to clear the white noise in his head. He and Honey-Milk had the apartment to themselves: his parents had wanted their grandson for a whole weekend, and the missus had traded a shift so they could catch a show on Broadway on his full night off. He'd briefly wondered why they were going out on their rare alone-together night when they could spend some quality naked time together but since _Spring Awakening_ turned out to be about sex, sex, and more sex to his way of thinking, it was easy to look at it like musical foreplay. By the time they made it home, all Ryan wanted to do was get up to the get down, as Meredeth always said it, with his beautiful blondie.

They'd barely gotten to the good stuff when Honey-Milk alerted him to the fact his cell was going off. Reaching past her to the bedside table, he flipped it open. 'Ryan.'

'Hey bro, I know you're probably with your lady-'

'Yeah I am, so go away.'

'Normally I would but Beckett's out of town with Castle and we've got a scene here. Choke-and-stab hit again.'

'Dammit. Where are you?'

'Sixty-Second and Lex.'

'Okay.' Ryan shut his phone, sighing. He popped up off of his wife, reached for his boxers and fresh work clothes he always kept under his side of the bed. 'I'm so sorry, Jenn.'

'You caught a case?'

'Serial struck again and we're short-handed.' Ryan tucked in his shirt, attached his badge and his side arm to his belt, then sighed when Jenny got up, pulling on a shirt over her beautiful post-baby body. For a moment he watched her walk out of their bedroom, loving the way her bottom jiggled under the loose cotton. She still felt a little self-conscious that she'd never shed her last five Dell pounds but for Ryan's money, he liked that she dragged a little more wagon these days, particularly when she wore skin-tight jeans or her tiger-stripes bikini. Though he'd always drooled over the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit models while his boy Esposito's taste ran more to the busty-and-bootylicious figure Meredeth sported, his wife's cute baby-mama behind was worth a hundred of those _SI _floozies.

When he was certain he had his gear together, he went to the kitchen to lace up his winter boots and smiled when she saw that she'd made him coffee to-go. 'You didn't have to do that.'

'It's almost two am and damn cold out. It'll keep you going until you get Castle's fancy stuff at the station.'

'Thanks, I gotta run. Sugar me,' he said, tapping his lips; it'd become their little good luck ritual after the Picasso case and he hadn't made it home whole that night after work. Her lips were soft and sweet and it made him groan a little in the elevator ride down to the lobby that he'd been about to get more than just the usual week-night lovin' he and Honey-Milk shared after working and tending to their son all day.

His frustration was mostly gone when he met his partner outside the building at Sixty-Second Street and Lexington Avenue with his travel mug and the Big-Gulp that was his standard for Lanie. One look at Esposito's face told him they'd both had their nights with their women interrupted.

'Meredeth made Heart of Chelios tonight and I was getting very lucky when he popped this sucker. Does this asshole not understand the kind of x-rated treats my wife serves with that cake?'

'Are you ever going to get tired of saying that?'

'What, calling Mere my wife?' Esposito drank his coffee, hissed out a breath between his teeth. 'You ever get tired of calling Honey-Milk your wife?'

He didn't, so Ryan switched topics as they went inside and up the short flight of stairs. 'Heart of Chelios cake, huh? You use each other for plates? Actually don't answer that.' The idea of his bro in the buff and violating Meredeth was too embarrassing to even joke about. The memory of realizing he'd interrupted sex between Esposito and Meredeth when they'd just still been dating had faded nearly as much as Ryan thought it would be now. 'I don't need any nightmares and the idea of you and her just...' Ryan trailed off on an exaggerated shudder, making Esposito laugh good-naturedly.

'Oh, by the way, Doctor Parrish is upstairs. Do not touch her, do not go near her, don't even sniff the air near her.'

'Why?'

Esposito shook his head as they turned into the apartment and in an instant, Ryan understood why.

Lanie was indeed looking very pregnant all of a sudden. Her belly had popped out what seemed to be over-night, making her look like the female equivalent of Jiffy-Pop and behind the dental mask her face had started rounding out with the weight gain she was experiencing from turning her body into a little human-house. She was wearing a long, warm-looking black felt coat that she'd unbuttoned and her bump was very visible now under her violet sweater, making her look like a well-tailored chocolaty Buddha in training. Her face was set in stubborn lines as she wrote up her notes on the victim.

'Esposito,' she said without looking up, raising her mask to her forehead, 'now that your work-hubby is here, can I have my smoothie?'

'Yes ma'am.'

Lanie held out her hand for the cup, sucked on the straw and grimaced. 'Oh, ick, what is that?'

'Blueberry.'

'Taste like mouldy feet. You can drink it. And stop looking at me like that,' she added, seeing his face with the passive, blank look while she readjusted her mask. 'I'm trying to do my job, I do not need a babysitter. You got anything to add, Irish?'

When Ryan shook his head, Lanie nodded briskly; she wasn't about to tell him one whiff of his date-night cologne was making her feel all loose and ripply as soon as she'd smelled him come through the door. It had her wanting to go home to Dave so she could have her way with him on their very comfy couch. Setting the Big Gulp aside, Lanie stood up from the chair, gave them her bullet of essential details. 'Tito Chavez, thirty-four, two-time loser found on his kitchen floor. No marks to suggest a choke-hold but he died face-down in his kitchen with lots of punctures to the back.'

She went to kneel and nearly lost her balance half-way down so she rose back to her feet. She pointed to the body as she continued, 'No signs of a struggle but considered this guy would weigh a hundred and five soaking wet, with two bags of groceries in each hand, could be the killer didn't need to put him in a choke-hold to subdue him.'

'You got a time of death?'

'Between ten and midnight tonight. What?'

'What what?' Ryan asked, making his notes.

'You're staring at me.'

'I am?'

'Yes and I'll tell you both something. You two don't stop being so damned goofy, I'll tell everyone at the Twelfth you spoon on the couch in the break-room.' With as much dignity as she could muster Lanie walked out of the apartment in a gait that was starting to look dangerously close to a waddle, in search of her assistants to bag and load the body.

'Aren't hormones fun?' Esposito turned to Ryan. 'Did your lady ever do that to you?'

'Oh yeah. This one time, I was watching a girly movie with her, that _Sahara_-goes-Carribbean thing-'

'_Fool's Gold_.'

'Right, and all of a sudden she gets up off the couch in a huff because according to her, I was drooling like a zombie over Kate Hudson's ass.'

'Were you?'

Ryan rolled his eyes. 'No, I was trying to figure out what the BFD is about Matthew McConnaughey. He plays the same allergic-to-shirts guy in every movie.'

'What about _Tropic Thunder?_ He kept his shirt on for that one.'

'The point is, even when you think you've got the most bland expression on your face, pregnant women will read into it whatever emotion is walking through their brain at the time, and then bounce out of it like a Super Ball.'

'So how'd you handle Jenny when she'd get like that?'

'Apologize, make her some tea and let her use me like her own personal Chippendale guy,' he replied with a cheeky grin, making Esposito groan.

'Dude, I don't need to think about that.'

'Okay, that last one won't work on Lanie, but the first two should. Watch this.' Ryan rapped his knuckles lightly against Esposito's chest as Lanie came back with her assistants. 'Hey, Lanie, sorry for being such jerks, we didn't mean anything by it, just want to make sure everything stays on the level.'

'Thanks Ryan. I know I'm snappy but when your body takes over, your mouth does your thinking for you,' she replied, stripping off her latex gloves and putting her hand on her ever-growing bump. She'd started feeling funny sensations there the last week or so, and knew from the reading her books it was the signs the baby was starting to quicken.

Esposito felt Ryan's elbows against his ribs, which had him jumping in. 'I told Meredeth I thought you'd like a blueberry smoothie instead of always having the strawberry kiwi ones.'

'That's very sweet, but if there's a golden rule your partner can tell you about it's never come between a pregnant lady and her cravings.' Ryan jammed his hands in his pockets, went for the kill. 'We'll follow you back to the morgue in a few to get your initial report. You want us to bring you some tea when we swing in?'

Esposito watched in fascination as the doctor's steely eyes soften in appreciative gratitude. It really was like watching a yo-yo; Ryan, it seemed hadn't been kidding on that front when he'd described Honey-Milk's hormones as a biological version of 'Wheel of Fortune'.

'Oh that'd be great. Java Loft's apple cinnamon is caffeine free, bag in with one sugar and a slice of lemon.'

'You got it.'

Lanie picked up her kit, followed the transported body out of the apartment; behind her, Ryan grinned broadly as Esposito shook his head.

'Smooth, bro.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	13. Touched

The morning they were due to get their Christmas tree, Dave was awoken out of his sleep by a sharp kick in the leg and for a moment thought he'd fallen asleep in the paramedics' lounge at Saint Vincent's. When he peeled back a wary eyelid, he saw only powder blue walls and cranberry bedsheets, and realized it wasn't a co-worker but Lanie kicking at him.

With a muted groan, he twisted to his side but saw to his utter shock Lanie was still dead asleep; she as lying on her back with both hands on her stomach, the bulge rising and falling with each breath. Intrigued he watched her for a few minutes and saw that while she remained a full citizen of Snooze-Ville, she kept kicking at him with her right leg like she was shooing away a dog in her sleep.

Slipping quietly out of bed, Dave went out to the living room and found his digital camera, set it on 'video' and went back into the bedroom, held the button down to record his girlfriend. He'd already started making a record of it to give to their baby when it was all grown up. He reached out, gently patted her foot.

'Rise and shine, Doctor Parrish.'

'No. I'm cozy and I'm exhausted.' Lanie squinted at him, scratched her head, very aware of the cotton against her body. She'd taken to sleeping in her bra and panties as pyjamas were becoming too constricting for her taste and make her feel heavier than she really was. 'Why are you so chipper? Why are you even awake?'

'You kicked me.'

'I did?'

'Yeah, in your sleep.'

She stretched, shoved herself into a sitting position when she felt it - a funny little flutter down there she'd never felt before. 'Huh. That's weird.'

'What?' In an instant, Dave set aside his camera. 'What is it?'

'It's like...butterflies or something. Not in my stomach, lower.'

Dave pursed his lips, picked up his dog-earred copy of _What to Expect_; he'd been taking it with him to work to read on his down-time and had been making specific notes in the sections on the baby's movement. 'Uh, sweetie? I think that's the baby moving,' he told her as he scanned the highlighted paragraph.

'Really?'

'Yeah. It says here most women don't recognize the movement if it's their first pregnancy and when they do it's described at fifteen to eighteen weeks as something like a fluttering motion or butterfly wings flapping.'

'Well I'm fifteen weeks and four days, so looks like he or she is right on schedule. Hear that?' Lanie rubbed her belly, spoke to it sweetly. 'You're moving right along.'

Dave grinned foolishly, shifted so he was sitting beside Lanie and linked his fingers with hers over the roundness of her body. It was amazing to watch her growing like this, more, it was wonderful to see how far she'd come from being so scared about her pregnancy when they first got the news. 'You've never looked better,' he murmured against her temple.

Because her hormones were setting her turned-on switch to maximum overdrive now that she was through the unforgiving hell of morning sickness, Lanie took her free hand, traced the tip of her finger over the back of his hand. 'What time are we meeting Meredeth and Javier?'

'They're picking us up around eleven. Why?' He caught the glint in her eye, the wiggle of her eyebrows. 'Oh. Well then.'

'Not _that_, just...maybe a little playtime, that's all.'

'Mama gets what Mama wants.'

So saying, Dave moved his hand from her belly up to her face, turned it toward him so he could kiss her richly, passionately, his tongue nudging her lips apart as she made a little sighing sound in her throat. With a gentle lean forward, he found himself suddenly on top of her; the change in her center of gravity was still making things like lying down slowly a bit of a challenge. He stroked his hands over her body, sliding down her bra straps so he could tug the lace down and revel in the globe-like quality her breasts had now. He ran the flat of his palm over them, brushing her nipples lightly - a move he knew she liked - and was surprised when she let out a little whimper of pain.

'Lanie?'

'Not that, they're really sensitive right now.'

'Okay, sweetie.'

'Just, ah, gentle squeezing.'

'Okay.' Dave twisted to his side so they spooned, her back against his chest; he reached his hand around to unfasten the clasp between her breasts and slide the soft lace away from her body. With a gentle touch, he massage her breasts gently, first one then, the other, murmuring in her ear if that was better. When she nodded, he stroked his hand down her side to her hip where the matching lace was resting. He dipped the tips of his fingers there, just a millimetre under the edge, traced it around to the front of her belly, where she was blooming, then slipped his hand even further down to the sweet wetness he found there.

'Wow, you weren't kidding,' he told her softly. 'You really are in overdrive.'

''Mm-hmm. Feels good, David.' She arched her hips against his hand, effectively making him stroke her. 'Feels really good.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Using his free hand, Dave eased it under her side, tugged on the edge of her panties all the way around her body, almost like peeling a banana. When they were sufficiently down her legs, Lanie kicked them away herself then started to roll so she was flat on her back again, one foot planted on the bed. Because Dave was an agile sort, he moved so she wouldn't roll him out of bed. He touched her intimately, speeding up or slowing down as she needed him to; because he was as naked as she was, Lanie could feel the evidence of his arousal against her thigh when he kept himself close to her.

She tried to arch her back off the bed when he slipped a finger inside her but found the added weight made it almost impossible so instead she ground the heel of her planted foot into the mattress, slid it down so her leg was once again straight as she kissed him, whispering in his ear how much she loved it when he touched her.

'More.'

'Yeah?'

'Uh-huh.'

Dave kissed her once, twice, then gripping her hips, rolled her to her side, slipped into her from behind as she lay on her side. While he didn't like not being able to see her face, watch the orgasm gather and build inside her, he knew this way it would be easiest while her bump was in its pop-up stage. Then, he couldn't think as he heard her moan, her hips grinding against him with each thrust. She reached the edge, taking him with her as he kept one hand between her breasts, so he could feel her heartbeat.

'So I guess it was that,' he wheezed against her shoulder.

Lanie smiled, laughed a little; it was the sexiest she'd felt in a long time, even more than the night they'd made love after their friends threw them the impromptu celebration dinner. He'd been so tender and considerate of her new needs during sex and yet when they came together, he was still her Italian Stallion. She ran her hand over his, the one lying near her heart, linked fingers with him. 'I think that's going to become our go-to move.'

'Yeah?'

Lanie nodded. 'It makes me feel good, you know? I don't feel flabby and gross like my extra-ness is wobbling around like a lava lamp.'

'Well, come on, lava lamp, we need to shower and get dried before the newlyweds get here.'

She went to sit up, then grabbed his wrist excitedly. 'Oh my god, Dave! It's flapping around, I can really feel it! Here.' Lanie took his hand, pressed it to the spot on her belly where she felt the little sensation. 'Can you feel it?'

'No, I can't. I'm sorry, Elenia.'

'Don't be.' Lanie gave him a kiss. 'I'm sure by Christmas, you'll feel it when the kicking and nudging starts.'

* * *

By the time Meredeth and Esposito arrived, the parents-to-be were showered, dried and ready in their snow gear. Since she wouldn't be allowed to help with the heavy lifting, Lanie had been put in charge of picture-taking while they cut down their trees at the tree-farm. They drove out to Westchester with Lanie getting the privilege of riding shotgun beside Meredeth and the two men in the back, not only so the women could chat up front but also so Esposito could hold on to Arturo. The Great Dane-boxer mix, whom Lanie had realized was really still a puppy when she'd met Meredeth, had finally reached his adult size and tipped the scales at just over a hundred pounds. A dog that size in Meredeth's cute red Nissan could stir up all kinds of trouble to Lanie's way of thinking, but surprisingly the dog was a good traveler.

'Arturo's fussy when he first gets in the car, but then we start moving and he settles right down,' Meredeth reassured Lanie, who was staring out the window at the open farm space. 'Lanie? Yoo-hoo, earth to Lanie.'

'Sorry, I just...I kept drifting, I know.' Lanie felt the fluttering again, for the first time in an hour, and grinned. 'I felt the baby move for the first time this morning.'

'No shit!' Esposito exclaimed from the back as he kept Arturo's trademark green leash wound tight around his hand. 'Was it like a big elbow to the ribs so a swift kick in the bladder?'

'Right now, it's like...it's kinda hard to explain, but it's more like a butterfly fluttering around in your uterus.'

'Ah, see I don't have one of those so can't really say I know what you mean,' he replied with a smile; glancing over Esposito saw the happiness on Dave's face as he heard Lanie discussing it with Meredeth. 'Did you feel it, like when you put your hands on her?'

'No. I think it's a girl thing.'

'Yeah. Oh, by the way, Cam's birthday is next Thursday, we're having poker at my place for him, you in?'

'Sure.'

'Good, because, ah...' Esposito leaned closer. 'Meredeth and Honey-Milk are putting together a little baby thing at our place for her for the same night, make it a double header, you know? But don't tell Lanie, just tell her it's for Cam.'

Dave grinned; if there was one thing Lanie absolutely loved it was a surprise party, whether she was throwing it or the one being surprised herself. 'Just don't make her cry, okay?'

'We'll do our best.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	14. Recapped

In the busy hub of the Twelfth precinct's Homicide division, there was an oasis, and its name was 'Brewster', the honking-huge monster of an espresso maker Castle had bought for them as a thank-you when he'd first joined up with Beckett. When interrogations went cold, when the paperwork was enough to gag a maggot, or when there was just a need to be away from the noise of the bullpen, Ryan always stepped into the break-room and brewed himself a latte. If he was feeling brave, he stole a few pumps of vanilla syrup from Beckett's private stash for his fancy coffee.

Closing his eyes, he breathed deep the scent of steamed milk and good beans and let himself drift for a few seconds.

'Daydreaming, Detective?'

Ryan opened his eyes, saw Lanie standing at the doorway, looking positively adorable in her lady-suit and her long hair in French-braided pigtails. Her shirt was a bright peachy colour, making the baby bump look like a fresh scoop of sherbet; in her hand was her briefcase that was almost as big as she was.

'Even us lowly civil servants of the law need to recharge the batteries. Here, gimme that.'

He took the briefcase from her hands, poured the remaining steamed milk into Esposito's 'Mr. Lady Hawk' mug. 'I thought you were supposed to be off going crib shopping or something like that with hubby.' Ryan bit his tongue as Lanie spluttered in her steamed milk. 'Something I said?'

'No, that's just the first time someone's called Dave my 'hubby'. And yes, he's meeting me here once the briefing is done. We're off to look at furniture for the nursery.'

Before Ryan could respond, Esposito popped his head in the doorway. 'Captain's ready for all of us, bro. Hey, Lanie,' he added, coming into the room and picking up her briefcase for her. 'Nice coffee mug.'

When the group joined Castle, Beckett and Montgomery in the conference room, the captain stood up and pulled out a chair for Lanie. 'Here, Doctor, no reason to be on your feet for this one.'

'Thank you, sir.' Lanie wiggled her butt all the way to the back of the chair so her belly had as much lap to rest on as possible, then rolled her eyes when Esposito began unpacking her notes for her. 'I'm pregnant, not an invalid, Javier. No, wait.' She held up her hands when she saw the slight hurt in his eyes. 'I know you're only trying to help and make it easier for me. Thank you.'

'Anytime, Doc.' Esposito passed her the four case folders, then took his seat beside Ryan.

'Alright people, here's how it's shaking down.' Montgomery adjusted his tie, gestured to the collated murder board Beckett and Castle had drawn up for the meeting. 'We've got four homicides with the same MO spread out at different points of the city starting in July of this year. All were found face down in their kitchens, choked into unconsciousness and then stabbed. Beckett.'

'The first victim, Portia Milton, thirty-one, accounts manager at TD Trust on West Thirty-Fourth. Lived alone at the time of her death, having just gotten out of a messy relationship. When she was killed, the conclusion was drawn that it was her violent ex-boyfriend who'd murdered her and then took his own life by overdosing on heroin, saying he was sorry for what he did to her in his suicide note.'

'No one thought to investigate it further than that?' Montgomery asked.

'At the time, it looked solid.' Esposito drew out his own notes made on the Milton homicide. 'The boyfriend, Rob Parker, had a sheet for assault and knocked her around on a regular basis, but Milton wised up and kicked his ass out. He'd left threatening messages saying no bitch told him when he was done with her.'

'The ME's report showed she was killed with one blow to the spine which paralyzed her and the subsequent seven blows were just window dressing,' Lanie added. 'She bled out on the kitchen floor.'

'Which brings us to victim number two. Kendra Santiago, twenty-nine, single, worked for a telemarketing firm called Globa-Vox selling long distance phone plans.'

'How does a girl working at a call-center live in a condo on the Lower West Side?' Ryan queried, rolling his stress-egg in between his palms.

'Family money,' Castle supplied. 'When she graduated college, she came into inheritance from her grandmother to the tune of almost eight-hundred grand and used three hundred of that to buy her condo, left the rest to collect interest in her trust fund. She worked at the telemarketing firm for pocket and grocery money.'

'Must be nice.'

'She was attacked in her kitchen from behind and quickly subdued as there were no signs of struggle.' Lanie passed around copies of her condensed report, complete with photographs. 'As you can see, she was left like Milton, face down as she bled out.'

The group examined the pictures, remembering how Miss Santiago's kitchen had looked so gruesomely artistic - pure white everywhere, the counter-tops, the chairs, even the dishes, all splattered with wild splashes and streaks of her own bright red blood.

'Third victim,' Beckett continued somberly, 'Jackson Creedy, twenty-three, City College student with no known part-time job. Unlike the women, there was a definitely struggle between him and his attacker.'

'We found no hair, fibres, or other DNA samples in his apartment and all of Mister Creedy's wounds are post-mortem.'

Esposito took the pages Lanie passed around the table. 'You sure on that, Doc?'

'The killer didn't realize he'd done the job by choking Mister Creedy to death first. Toxicology shows he was definitely on the gym-juice which means while his muscles were getting bigger, his immune system and others were breaking down.'

'Which explains why our killer got such a fight from him but still won,' Castle jumped in. 'He'd put up the 'roid-rage fight but since he doesn't realize his body is being destroyed from the inside out, he wouldn't know pressure that would knock a regular person unconscious-'

'Could kill someone with weakened body systems,' Beckett finished.

'That's all good detective work but it still leaves us with body number four, no killer and no way of connecting them all to said killer.'

'Actually, body number four doesn't belong with this group.' Lanie pulled her fresh autopsy report out. 'Tito Chavez' murder doesn't fit the pattern of the other three. He was given a tranquilizer to render him unconscious, then stabbed five times, not eight, somewhere else and dumped at that location based on his lividity. And the kind of tranquilizers he had were prescription strength.'

'She's right.' Castle walked around the table to the murder-board, examined the other three victims' information. 'This guy's got at least two murders under his belt, maybe even three or four so if you're that good, why would you do something as messy as using a prescription drug to knock the fourth victim out?'

'Unless you've got a beef,' Esposito concluded. 'Chavez was less than a model citizen, busted for drug trafficking twice, probably why the killer picked our choke-and-stab guy to group him in. Make it look like he was changing up the pattern, becoming more aggressive.'

'So we're down to three bodies. Our perp had to connect them so here's the Double Jeopardy question - what do a banker, a call-center worker and a university student with no obvious intersections in their lives all have in common?' Montgomery asked. 'You guys work on that, I've got a tap-dance to do with the Chief and the Mayor.'

Beckett waited until her captain had left the room before speaking. 'Esposito, head up to Vice and talk to Gil Mazzara on the Chavez murder, get everything on him, work history, financials, associates, the whole playlist. Castle and I are going to go back over the Milton homicide, see if there's something in her and the boyfriend's deaths that'll pop. Karpowski's said she and her trainee'll give us whatever we need. Ryan, you'll brief her on Santiago and Creedy. We don't want this guy thinking that we've got nothing so let's get something. Oh, and Doctor, your date's here.'

Lanie glanced over her shoulder, saw Dave still in his work clothes and holding up his hand in a wave; she beckoned him into the room as she gathered her original copies off the desk. 'Hey sweetie.'

'Hey. You ready to buy baby's first bed?'

'Very.' Lanie rubbed her fingertips over her forehead in frustration. 'These cases, the choke-and-stabs, they are going cold really quickly which doesn't bode well for Beckett and the boys.'

'Do you need to stay and help?' he asked, picking up her briefcase and setting it on the table for her.

'No. That's the frustrating the about being the ME sometimes. Once I've got the bodies examined and all my reports and tests are run, it's in their hands.'

'Doesn't mean you don't have a brain you can use.'

'Exactly.' Lanie rested her palm on the side of her belly, felt the fluttering there again. 'Yes, yes, I know, you're in there, Daddy and I aren't ignoring you on purpose.'

Dave watched her smile, but couldn't help feeling a little jealous. He wanted to feel that sensation too, feel that little life he'd made with Lanie squirming around under her belly. He knew it was selfish and completely ridiculous, but he was feeling just a little like an outsider; Lanie was the one carrying the baby and was feeling all those changes and movements while he watched from the sidelines. Still, he knew from his readings that it was natural to feel this way since he was the guy; it didn't stop him from anticipating the first time he'd feel that hand or foot under his girlfriend's skin.

'You need to hit the head before we go?'

'Yeah, I think I'll go just to be on the safe side.'

Dave held her coat and her briefcase as she walked away to the ladies' room; the moment she'd turned the corner, he went over to Ryan and Esposito's desks, hissed at them. 'Guys?'

'Yeah?' Both glanced over in unison and Dave could see why Lanie called them a two-headed monster.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a printout of an email he'd gotten from his mother. 'You think I should worry about getting this sized?'

Esposito, being close to Dave, craned his neck while Ryan scooted over in his wheel-foot desk chair. On it was a picture of an antique ring, the thin gold wires forming a braided lace band in the middle of which sat a small round-cut diamond. 'Dude!'

'I know.'

'Dude!' Ryan repeated in a low voice in case Lanie came wandering over. 'When?'

'Soon. I'm not just giving this to her because of the baby. I love her.'

Esposito stood up, slapped his hand on Dave's back. 'Trust us, she'll know.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	15. Gifted: 17 Weeks

On Christmas Eve, Lanie felt blissfully content as she sipped her lemon ginger tea and rested on the couch. The last two weeks she'd found while she felt good physically, she'd started getting tired more easily. Of course, her belly had sprung up even more and she was also carrying the added weight to make sure it grew safely. More and more on her crime scenes, the officers found a chair for her to park her pregnant fanny on and in one case when they were in Central Park, her assistants had brought the dead-stretcher first for her to sit on. To others it may have seemed a little creepy but Lanie was just thankful to be off her feet.

Their tree they'd procured with the Espositos sat in the corner of the living room between the TV and the window, decorated with soft white twinkle lights and ornaments they'd received from family. The hormones had taken over when Dave had added on a new ornaments - a parents-to-be from Precious Moments; Lanie had turned into a soppy blubbering mess. At least she didn't get like this a lot of the time at work and if she got a little gushy or snappy, her co-workers just nodded or passed her some tissues. Ryan, naturally, was little Father Goose offering a sympathetic ear to her since he'd been through it himself while Esposito liked being a cross between personal bodyguard and beverage provider, and Beckett in the spirit of sisterhood made sure the uniforms cracked no crass or demeaning jokes. The line 'no uterus no opinion' had become the official party-word on every crime scene where Lanie was present.

Her friends had been just as wonderful too - Meredeth and Honey-Milk had thrown her a little baby-shower while the guys had a poker night for Cam's birthday in a joint party. They'd had two kinds of cake, lots of barbecue and while the guys had beer and booze, the girls had drank something called 'Ruby Slippers' all night - cranberry-raspberry and apple juice with ginger-ale for some fizz - as Lanie had opened gifts. There had been a strict 'clothes only' rule for these first baby gifts so Lanie could start accumulating a baby-wardrobe, and she'd gone home with no less than twenty onsies and sleepers in a rainbow of colours suitable for a boy or a girl. Honey-Milk and Lili had also each pledged to give her their infant and newborn clothes, depending on whether it was a boy or a girl.

Now she had three whole days off for vacation, as did Dave; they'd spent the afternoon in bed doing absolutely nothing, just lying together while Lanie read and Dave listened to an audiobook before dropping into sleeping. She couldn't blame him for being exhausted - between taking such good care of her, and working three doubles in the past week so he'd get the time free and clear for Meredeth and Esposito's holiday dinner on the twenty-sixth, the guy was practically a zombie. She hadn't minded, as when she'd grown bored of reading, she'd finished wrapping up his Christmas gifts and just sat admiring the tree. After he'd woken up and they'd eaten Meredeth's _gule aerter_ they'd filtered through their Christmas movie options, ultimately deciding on a New York City theme - _Miracle on 34th Street, Home Alone 2,_ and _Scrooged_.

As Lanie browsed through the special features section of _Scrooged_, she glanced over to the kitchen where Dave was baby-sitting the air-popcorn maker and felt that liquid rush she always felt whenever she looked at him, baby or none. He'd been unbelievably supportive and sweet, picking up groceries and trying out some of the recipes Meredeth had given him of the soups she'd made for Lanie. He rubbed her down with the cocoa butter lotion to keep her skin in good shape, gave her foot and leg massages to keep the swelling down; hell, he'd even braided her hair back off of her face when she'd nearly lost her shit from impatience trying to do it herself. Anyone who didn't know that kind of love was very unfortunate indeed.

'Here we go, hot chocolate and fresh popcorn, easy on the butter and salt.' Dave had long ago stopped questioning his girlfriend's cravings and just ran with it; she knew her body well and was eating healthy on a daily basis. Thus, when she randomly texted him asking him to pick up things like low-sodium chips and cucumber-dill salad dressing when he was off-shift he simply made an extra stop on the way home. 'You ready for our vid-fest?'

'You betcha.' Lanie picked up the remote, wiggled herself into a cross-legged sitting position so her thighs became a natural cradle for the bowl. She pressed 'play' and snuggled in with Dave to watch the modern re-telling of Charles Dickens' classic. By the time they got to Carol Kane's Ghost of Christmas Present kicking the ever lasting snot out of the spoiled Frank Cross, the bowl was half-empty, making Lanie pout.

'I need to slow down, or I'm going to make myself sick, I think,' she said, then felt a little nudge to her belly, gave Dave the evil eye. 'Don't poke me, I'm behaving myself.'

Dave blinked, paused the movie. He held up both of his hands. 'I've got one hand on the remote and the other in the popcorn bowl. I didn't touch you.'

'But I felt something poking at me, so if...' Lanie trailed off as she realized who was doing the nudging. She looked at Dave, eyes shining. 'Oh. Oh my...'

'What?'

Lanie put her hands on the sides of her belly and felt it again - the same nudge near the fingers of her right hand. 'It's the baby. It's kicking!'

'Oh my god.' Movie forgotten, Dave twisted to face Lanie on the couch, put his hands near hers and felt it - the tiny little movement against his palm. 'Elenia, it's beautiful.'

'It's really in there!' she laughed, then felt her tears start up again, made no move to wipe them away. 'It's really in there,' she repeated.

Dave looked at her face, so purely happy at feeling this new sensation and had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. He leaned over, kissed his lips as he put his hand on her cheek, felt a double-time nudge against the hand he'd left on her belly. 'No macking on Mama right now, says the foetus.'

* * *

The following morning, Lanie was up at the crack of dawn after the newly moving baby had delivered a swift karate chop straight to her bladder. When she'd finished and washed her hands, she stood a moment in front of the mirror and examined her body. Her booty wasn't the same shape as before and that was okay by her, since it was a little fuller and rounder but not cartoonishly so. The belly didn't just look like she was putting on weight, it finally looked like a real pregnant tummy. And of course there was the twins up top. They'd gotten so freakin' huge, but naturally, Dave being a man just grinned whether she wore a form-fitting pregnancy sweater or nothing at all.

She went back into her bedroom for her thick, warm cuddly bathrobe and saw Dave was already up and gone, presumably into the kitchen; sure enough she found him there making French toast, coffee for himself and tea for her.

'Sweetie, why don't you go lie down? I was hoping to surprise you, give you breakfast in bed.'

'Let's save that for when I'll really want it, when I'm too huge to even shave my legs myself and I can balance a plate on my belly.'

'I remember Honey-Milk doing that when she was almost at full term.' Dave lifted the toasted bread from the griddle. 'So, food first, then presents?'

'Only because it's steaming hot right now.'

When they'd finished filling their bellies, and plates had been cleared, Lanie sat in the armchair since sitting on the floor was just plain uncomfortable while Dave passed her presents. She didn't ask when he'd found the time to do his own shopping, as she didn't really know when she'd found the time to do hers between work and the doctor's appointments that she'd needed done now that she was into her second trimester. Besides, it was a little fun feeling like the pampered princess.

They unwrapped packages and treats for just the two of them - they'd agreed on no baby things - that ranged from the cute, like the adorably fussy maternity pyjamas for Lanie; they were organic spun-cotton flannel with the Muppets dancing over the top, to the sentimental, such as a vintage version of the game 'Operation' for Lanie and tickets for the two of them to see _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare Abridged_ at the end of January. Her father had even Fed-Exed them a few parcels, including an autographed picture of Henrik Helstram and maternity scrubs for Lanie with the Ducks logo printed on them. When Lanie thought she was done with the last one, Dave ordered her to close her eyes. She complied and when they re-opened, she saw a small flat box in front of her that read 'For the Parrish-Robbinses from Santa'. Lanie cocked her head to the side, tried to hide her smile with pursed lips.

'What did you do?'

'I may or may not have texted Santa and slipped him a fifty to skirt that 'no baby' rule. Open up.'

She untied the ribbon around the box, lifted the lid. And gasped.

It was a crib. Or more precisely, a photo of a crib, hand-carved and pricey as hell almost identical to the one they'd looked at after her briefing with Montgomery a week before. She cooed and sighed over it, then felt like she'd swallowed a bug when she'd seen the high price tag on the adorable baby furniture. The honey-coloured wood was glossy and polished to a mirror shine.

'Oh, David, it's beautiful! But we can't afford this.'

'Look closer.'

Upon re-examining the photo, Lanie saw that in the foot and headboards of the crib had been tooled the initials P-R. She looked up at Dave who smiled proudly.

'I talked to Javi, a friend or a cousin of his from his old neighbourhood is a woodworker. He mostly does cabinets but Javi and I sweet-talked the guy and his work was a fraction of the price of the in-store one. It's over at Meredeth and his place in Chelsea and they agreed to bring it here tomorrow after dinner.'

Lanie grinned, leaned forward to wrap her arms around him; she dried her eyes a little on his shirt as he asked her, 'Did you really think I'd let Christmas go without any presents for our little one?'

Dave cuddled her against his chest as they watched the lights twinkling in the tree, Bing Crosby playing softly on the stereo in the background. 'Merry Christmas, Mom.'

'Merry Christmas, Dad.'

Lanie felt a nudge, this time to the left side of her abdomen and patted the spot where she'd felt the little elbow or foot - she couldn't tell which was which yet. 'And Merry Christmas to you too, baby.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	16. Engaged

_Hello everyone! So I know this chapter title's a bit of a give-away but I see it kinda like watching 'Titanic': you know the boat sinks and yet you want to know the story leading up to it. We already know Dave's got a ring and that she'll say yes, but finding out the 'how he asks her' is just as, if not more important than her answer. Pass the word, share the love!_

* * *

'Merry Christmas you guys, come on in.'

Meredeth opened the door of the pretty Chelsea townhouse in welcome to Lanie and Dave, took their gift bags and coats. 'Did you have a nice day together yesterday?'

'Yes, and thank you so much for the crib, Javier,' Lanie said when the man of the house emerged from the kitchen, Arturo trotting behind him. 'It's absolutely gorgeous.'

'Dave mentioned you had your eye on that one in the store, so we made a few calls. Gotta have the best for the little bambino. Come on, let's get you something hot to drink.'

Lanie took Dave's hand as they went into the kitchen which smelled gloriously of sage and bread and sweet pastry; she took a seat at the lower kitchen table chairs while Dave sat down at the island across from Esposito's bar set-up.

'For the mama, because it's Christmas, we have peppermint hot-chocolate, and for Dave, hot whiskey cider.' Esposito declared, bringing each of them their drinks.

Lanie laughed, then pushed herself to her feet. 'I'll be back.'

'Where're you heading?'

'Bathroom, you want to hold my skirt up for me?'

Dave watched Lanie go, give a greeting to the Ryans as they entered. A few minutes later, Ryan himself was in the kitchen, his cheeks pink from the blowing wind. 'Wow, it's really picking up out there! We might get that blizzard everyone's talking about.'

'Well, if we lose power, our stove's gas so we can still finish off dinner and eat,' Esposito pointed out, passing Ryan a beer. 'And we can also do Secret Santa by candlelight.'

Dave sipped his whiskey-cider and let out a whistle. 'Yee-haw, that'll put a skip in your step. Reminds me of my _nona_ up in Montreal, she'd make a huge crockpot of mulled cider and then dump a quart of schnapps in it right.'

'Bet it was fun going to your grandma's house,' Ryan laughed, then grinned when he saw Lili and Cam come in the kitchen, their daughter Rosie in her holiday dress and stockings. 'Oh look at that little princess.'

'She's six months and fifteen days old,' Lili said proudly, 'and she's already starting to-'

The conversation in the kitchen was shattered as Meredeth let out a great yell from the foyer that had Arturo scurrying for cover.

'Are you fucking kidding me?'

The group that had been huddled around Rosie retreated into the main hallway of the house, saw Meredeth giving Robina a Lili-esque hammerlock hug, rocking her back and forth excitedly; the woman didn't even have her coat or shoes off yet. By the door, Gil was beaming proudly as he helped unwind TJ's scarf from around his neck.

'What's going on out here?'

'Can I tell the rest of them, Mom?' TJ hugged his mother's waist. 'Please?'

'Go for it.'

'Gil's going to live with us after Christmas!' the young man declared excitedly, and while everyone cheered happily for the couple, Dave swallowed tightly as his heart sank. He gave Gil a warm handshake and Robina cursory hug, then politely excused himself to go and find his drink and let them get out of their winter gear.

Ryan watched the paramedic's face cloud over, saw him slip away into the kitchen and discreetly followed him out. When he went to the kitchen, Dave was there brooding over his glass of spiked cider.

'You alright?' As Dave shook his head, Ryan sipped his beer. 'What's going on?'

'Remember that email I showed you and Javier a little while back?'

'How could we forget? Oh.' Ryan nodded, connecting the dots. 'You're going to do it today.'

'And if I do, I'm the inconsiderate bastard who takes away from Gil and Robina's moment in the spotlight.'

'No you don't.' The Irish cop plunked himself down in the chair beside Dave. Though the paramedic was the reserved kind, any fool could see he was a very good guy and lit up like a sun around Lanie. 'See that's the funny thing about Christmas. It's no-one's day, and everyone's day all at once. And we've got tonnes to celebrate this year man. Look at everything that's happened since last Christmas. Cam and Lili had Rosie, Javi and Meredeth got married, Gil and Robina are going to move in together, you and Lanie are having a baby. Adding some bride-bling to that list would be icing, bro.'

'You think I should still do it?'

Ryan nodded vigorously. 'Damn straight I do.'

'It's strange, you know?' Dave drank down the last of his cider. 'I never thought I'd get here. After Hannah died, I was a mess, just lost. I was only thirty-three and I was a widower, and convinced I'd lost my chance at a future and a family when she was killed. Then I moved here and things started getting better. And after I started to feel comfortable dating, like it wasn't a betrayal to my dead wife, I met Lanie at the third watch bar and it just clicked for me. Took me almost five months of flirting with her to ask her out. Now look at us.'

There was nothing Ryan could say, so he just patted Dave's shoulder, squeezed it gently. Both men looked up when Lanie walked in, belly first and grinning hugely. 'What?' Dave asked, as she sat down in the chair beside Ryan and hauled up the edge of her candy-apple red sweater.

'Look!'

'Hah, look at it go!' Ryan exclaimed, drawing Esposito's attention away from his bartending station.

'What?'

'Come here!' Ryan waved him over, and the three men watched in male fascination as the belly gave a little rhythmic jiggle, then settle, jiggle and settle again.

Esposito laughed. 'It's got the burps! May I?'

'Of course.' Lanie took Esposito's hand, found the best spot for him to touch. 'There, can you feel it?'

'Damn, little bro or little sis has some serious hiccups!'

'When did it start?' Ryan looked at his friends.

'Christmas Eve, I thought he was nudging me in the belly, but it was the inside man or woman.' Lanie lowered her sweater back over her tummy, her smile never dimming. Out of habit, she rested one ankle on Dave's leg, sighed contentedly when he began to rub the arch of her foot. 'I can really feel it in there now, I don't just feel like I'm getting fat. Thanks sweetie.'

The look that passed between his colleague and the man who'd become his friend told Ryan before the night was out, they'd have another reason to celebrate that year.

* * *

Dinner was, naturally, nothing short of spectacular. Meredeth had cooked a twenty-three pound bird for everyone - the Thorntons and the Castles were the last to arrive, and Castle, of course said the blessing, asking for them to be watched over and taken care of. Along with the golden turkey had been whipped potatoes, roasted yams, sweet corn, three kinds of stuffing including a vegetarian one, gravy to weep for, and homemade buttermilk bread. How the dinner conversation stayed as lively as it did was a mystery to Dave, when everyone's fork and knife were working overtime. Alexis had regaled them with the family appropriate stories of being in England for university and Tim and TJ had taken it upon themselves to look after Dell, making sure he ate and even showing him how to use his little napkin. Lili had excused herself momentarily to feed Rosie, making Dave realize that at the next Christmas gathering, it would be Lanie in that position.

By the time they were all ready for German beer cake with rum-caramel and Secret Santa, his heart was hammering excitedly in his chest, making Dave realize why Esposito loathed public speaking so much and how it really did prove his love for Meredeth when he'd proposed to her at her book launch in a far more crowded and public setting. As the gifts went around and around and they made it through the free-for-all stage, they began to unwrap their gifts; he himself got a nice Swiss army knife which he knew would be useful at work while Lanie received a day of luxury at the Kenneth Salon - pregnancy massage, full baby-safe facial, mani-pedi, the works. His goddess would definitely glow.

And of course, Ryan wound up with the lacy panties - thankfully it was the female Ryan, who got a bunch of whistles and oohs over the saucy pink and white lace teddy she pulled out of the box.

'Guess we should get all this paper off the floor before Artie goes in for a chew fest,' Meredeth commented, tucking her copy of _Guardians of Valhalla 7_ under the Christmas tree.

'Actually Mere, I have one more gift for Lanie.'

Ryan glanced over beside him, where Dave was standing between himself and Ike and felt his stomach give a bounce. He turned sideways to let Dave walk over to his girl, sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

'Elenia,' he started, then paused to make sure he could keep it together. 'Elenia, I love you very much. And there's only one way to say this.'

Lanie watched him, confused at first, then watched as he pulled the little velvet box from his pocket. The realization of it ran into her like a speeding bullet and she felt her lips tremble as he lifted the lid to show her the ring.

'David.'

'Will you, Elenia Sophia Parrish, be my wife?'

Overcome, Lanie pressed her hands to her mouth and nodded. 'Yes,' she whispered, head bobbing. 'Yes.'

Everyone in the room was too stunned to say anything, but plenty had their cameras out taking pictures as Dave took Lanie's hand, tried to fit the ring on but it wouldn't go, as her hands had swelled from pregnancy. 'Oh damn, I'm too fat.'

'You're pregnant,' he reminded her, then drew out a little gold chain and threaded the ring onto it, fastened it around her neck. 'So my grandmother's ring, your ring now, can stay right there close to your heart.'

Lanie broke down in earnest now, tears cascading over her cheeks as she moved to the edge of the couch and pressed her lips to his. Her fiance's lips, she realized, brushing her hand over his face and laughing. 'I'm going to be your wife, and you're going to be my husband and we will love each other until the end of time.'

'Yes we will.' Dave kissed her again, and this time everyone began clapping. He pulled her to her feet, then laughed when he felt the nudgeunder her sweater against his own stomach. The sensation of it, as he held Lanie in his arms, was unlike any other he'd known and for a fleeting moment, Dave felt a moment of absolute sheer perfection in his life.

'Baby says yes too.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	17. Reassured

Around ten pm, as predicted, the power went out, though by the time it did, there was only Lanie and Dave and Lili, Cam and Rosie left at the Espositos'.

'Wow, it's really blowing out there. I don't want any of you leaving tonight,' Meredeth declared from the kitchen as she lit storm lamps and put candles into bowls before lighting them with her barbecue torch. 'You'll just have to stay here.'

'I'm on shift at noon and Dave's working nights tomorrow so that's fine by me.'

'You can take the master bedroom,' Esposito added, putting the candle-bowls around the kitchen to give as much light as possible. 'Meredeth and I will use her sleep palate in her office and Cam and Lili can take the guest bedroom since Rosie's travel crib is already in there. Are you okay to go upstairs?'

'I think so, it's just...I don't have any clothes.'

'Not true.' Flashlight in hand, Meredeth went to the laundry room under the stairs, pull a bag off the washing machine. 'Honey-Milk brought these with her, thought you could use them since you're about the same size now as she was when she needed them. And you're both having early summer babies so there's plenty of selection for winter wear, including pjs.'

'Oh, okay.' Lanie didn't want to embarrass Meredeth and tell her that she didn't have much use for pjs these days, being so hormonally overcharged, so she just took the bag and went next door to the downstairs bathroom to change into something suitable for lounging in.

When she came out in a loose pair of faux-satin pants and matching tunic in hunter green, she stopped short as she saw there was only Lili and Meredeth in the kitchen. 'Where'd our Three Stooges go?'

'Since the power's out the baby monitors are only on battery back-up, and Cam's on Rosie-watch first tonight, the guys took some candles and a deck of cards upstairs; they're playing poker in the master bedroom to keep an ear on my girl,' Lili explained, getting up and going to the fridge. 'Anyone hungry? We can have our ten o'clock turkey sandwiches.'

Lanie;s stomach gurgled as she felt another nudge near her belly-button while Lili began pulling out the wrapped platters of meat and potatoes, the jar of leftover gravy to warm. 'Oh, turkey sandwiches, nice. I could have one, or you know, four.'

'I remember those nights,' Lili said fondly, pulling a carton of juice from the fridge. 'Cam would get home at like midnight, and I'd be in the chicken making a BLT or Monte Cristo. He'd just laugh and get out the mayo for me, toast the bread if I hadn't gotten that far yet.'

Lanie laughed, glanced over at Meredeth furiously puttering around the kitchen, organizing pots and pans on the stove. 'Mere, let me give you a hand.'

'You stay sitting down. I'll take care of this. Hot turkey gravy sandwiches with frying-pan toast and whipped home-fries coming up very shortly.'

Lanie smiled, then studied her friend. She knew that look on Meredeth's face, she'd seen it before when they'd gone to Castle's house in East Hampton Village for Memorial Day weekend, just a few short months after she and Dave had started dating. 'Mere? Everything okay?'

'Yeah, just dandy, why?'

'Because you've got that look on your face that says you need to be doing something. And when you're stressed you tend to cook.'

Meredeth said nothing, just chased slices of white turkey meat around in the pot of warming gravy. After the gravy came to a rolling bubble, Meredeth spoke in a soft voice. 'This is going to sound selfish of me, and I don't like it very much, but it feels like this is the only thing I'm any good for while you're pregnant.'

'What?' Sincerely shocked, Lili looked at her sister-in-law incredulously. 'You're joking, right?'

'No, I'm not. It's my own issue to deal with, but Lanie, you're one of my best friends, and your life is changing. I know you're not going to want to be around a newlywed who just doesn't get it when you have the baby so I figure I'll milk it now by keeping you spoiled with deliciousness.'

'I oughta smack you face-first into that gravy, Mere,' Lanie said seriously, adjusting herself from a relaxed pose in her chair to sitting at attention. 'Why in God's name would I not want to be around you? If anything, you're an ideal friend every pregnant woman should have.'

'How so?' Feeling so slimy that she could be so selfish and self-centred the night her friend got engaged made Meredeth want to go sit naked in the snow. 'Wouldn't you want to spend time with other moms?'

'Yeah, and I've got one right here,' Lanie jerked her thumb at Lili, 'and Honey-Milk, but God knows I'm going to want to keep up with the real world so it doesn't just become all about diaper genies and spit-up for me. You're right, you are a newlywed, so I'm going to rely on you for juicy steamy stories when I just feel like a beached mother walrus and since you work from home, your schedule is very flexible. If I need to get out of the house even for an hour, I can bring my baby to see you. And you'll get even more practice for you and Javier for your own. Jesus, Mere, no use for you? You're going to be hella-sick of me.'

'Plus, don't forget she's going to need to keep eating healthy while she's nursing and no better way to do that than your home cooking.' Lili paused. 'Is it something else Mere? Can you and Javi not have kids?'

'No, it's not that, believe me,' Meredeth laughed. 'My doctor said when I want to get pregnant I'll barely have to try at all. I just...it took me six years to have close friends like you guys again and now that you're making your own families...I don't want to lose you.'

Touched, Lanie heaved herself out of her chair, wrapped her arms around Meredeth's waist. 'You'll never lose us, Mere. Besides, the way you and your new hubby boink little little love-bunnies I'm surprised you aren't in the mama-hood like me and Lili and Honey-Milk already.'

'He tells you about that at work?'

'Nah, mostly he just makes dirty jokes and brags about going home to his wife. Although a few weeks ago, he would not shut up about some heart-cake you made.'

Meredeth blushed as she pushed a fat pat of butter around in the frying pan before adding potatoes. 'Heart of Chelios cake. That's how he knows he's in for the really x-rated treats.'

'Yeah, what is the BFD about that cake?'

'Oh, please wait until I leave the room to talk about nailing my brother.' Not wanting to hear anymore chatter like she'd heard at Meredeth's bachelorette party, Lili double-timed it out of the kitchen all but leaving a vapour trail.

Meredeth giggled, turned the heat off of the turkey and gravy, took out her cutting board and knife for the bread. 'One night, not long after we started dating, I'd made my strawberry-tart cake - French vanilla sponge with a layer of my candied strawberries in the middle and iced with whipped cream instead of buttercream, then sprinkled with toasted coconut.'

'I think I just had a food-gasm. Continue.'

'Anyways, I was feeling really, you know, in the mood for some loving with my man, so we started watching _Crank 2 High Voltage_ while eating the cake. And I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden, I just took some of that whipped cream and dabbed it on his neck and was licking it off of him. The next thing I know, we're getting naked and smearing whipped cream in all kinds of interesting places.'

'When you say interesting places, you mean like you mean on your-'

'Oh, no, we'd barely been sleeping together a month when this happened. No, I didn't let him do that until Valentine's Day when we were engaged and it was chocolate-dipped _skede_, not whipped cream.'

'Fan me down.' Lanie felt the tingle down south, wondered if Meredeth would be terribly upset if she found out that her horny pregnant best gal-pal was going to use her new fiance's body like her personal hippity-hop when they turned in for the night. Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought of it as Meredeth added, 'Oh, and if you and your man want to get a little celebratory tonight, feel free. Just put the sheets in the wash in the morning with some colour-safe bleach.'

'Okay, are we done talking about things my Lili-ears shouldn't here?' Lili asked walking back into the kitchen. 'Rosie's fine, and Cam and the guys are coming down for a snack.'

The words were barely out of her mouth when the trio of men came downstairs, as did Arturo, who always scouted for crumbs. 'Smells good in here,' Esposito commented.

'Mind if we join in?' Cam walked over to his wife, looping his lacquered cane across her belly like a trapeze bar to keep her close. 'Or is it a girls only thing?'

'Let me fix up a plate for the mama to be so she can take her midnight snack upstairs and lie down.' Meredeth sent Lanie a subtle wink as she stacked white turkey meat on pan-toasted bread, spooned a little gravy over the top. 'Dave you going to go with her?'

'Yeah, I think so.' He'd caught the look on Lanie's face when he'd walked in, and felt his own libido get a charge. Tonight, it wouldn't just be love with Lanie, it would be love with his _fiancee_ Lanie and that certainly was a new flavour altogether. Taking the plate from Lanie, he walked behind her as she went up the stairs, cautiously moving behind her in case she lost her balance. When they were in the master bedroom, Dave set the plate on the dresser, closed the door. 'We're not just having a lie-down are we?'

Lanie pulled her pyjama tunic over her head, kissed him deeply. 'We just got engaged tonight. What do you think?'

Back in the kitchen, Esposito only rolled his eyes. 'You know they're going to do it, don't you? Just like they were probably doing it in our bed while we were on our honeymoon.' A thought suddenly occurred to him and made him feel foolish that it had taken so long to put it together. 'Hell that baby was probably conceived in our bed while we were in New Zealand.'

'Oh, Javi, relax. Dave didn't get Lanie pregnant in our bed.' Meredeth wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, gave his bottom lip a little nip. She'd finally gotten the 'how-I-got-pregnant' story out of Lanie over burgers and veggie kebabs at her baby shower. 'They made their baby in our claw-foot tub.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	18. Amused: 21 Weeks

When Dave awoke, it wasn't to his radio on his alarm clock, or a kiss from his lovely fiancee; it was to the most foul smell ever produced by a human body. Being a paramedic he'd dealt with the grossest of the gross but this was unholy. Glancing over, he saw Lanie facing him as she fluttered her eyelashes and came to groggy life.

'Lanie? That you or me?'

Lanie lifted her head from the people, sniffed. 'I'm sorry, Dave. I'm so big now the sound is muffle by my ass.'

'It's okay, I get it. You got little Angelo or Magdalena inside you and they take over and decide that your lower intestine should be a weapon of mass destruction.'

'Angelo or Magdalena?' Lanie looked over at Dave questioningly. 'And what happens if the boys on the playground start calling our baby boy Angie?'

Dave pursed his lips; he hadn't thought of that. Reaching over to slap the alarm clock before it could go off and become really irritating, he swung his feet to the floor so he could shower before their doctor's appointment that morning.

On his way out to the bathroom he put the little just-because gift for Lanie on the kitchen table; he made it to rinsing out his shampoo before he heard the bathroom door open and his bride-to-be's voice.

'Dave, what is this?'

He stuck his head around the shower curtain, saw her dressed and holding the package from the Apple store. 'I'm going with a flying car.'

'David.'

'You only call me that when you're either very turned on by me or very angry at me, so let's just stick with 'Dave' for right now.' He tugged the shower curtain back into place. 'Let me finish in here and I will explain. Are you going to shower before we go?'

'No. I've got three bodies waiting for me when I get to work after we meet with Harvey at Saint Vincent's.'

'Fair enough.'

He shut off the water, finished his bathroom routine of shaving and brushing his teeth before he went in to pack his clothes into his work bag. When he was ready for the morning, he met Lanie in the kitchen where she was snacking on a whole-wheat bagel with cheddar cheese. 'You ready for your present?'

'I already unwrapped, just tell me what the hell it is.'

'It's called the iBump. See it's got this belt, right,' Dave explained excitedly as he opened the package, 'and there's speakers inside that sit against your bump so that whatever you're listening to on your iPod gets played against the belly. And it also comes with a blue-tooth watch so you can control the song mix without having to reached around near your belly, which I thought you'd like if you're wrist deep in a chest cavity.'

'That's so clever!'

'And I watched the video on the Apple site, it's barely visible under your clothes, looks no different than a heart monitor. You can bombard the baby with classical music, books, TV shows, whatever you want.'

The words _books_ made her arch an eyebrow. 'Like Shakespeare on audiobook?'

'Or fairy tales, or Sherlock Holmes, how to juggle bananas, whatever we want. Here.' So pleased with his discovery, he pulled Lanie to her feet while he stayed seated, fastened the belt around her tummy. 'There, and this pointy jack-thing plugs into the headphone port of your pod and then you power on your blue-tooth watch and it reads it perfectly.'

'You got this from Castle, didn't you?'

'Actually I didn't. Jenny Ryan suggested it. I ran into her in the cafeteria at Saint V's between Christmas and New Years, she mentioned it as an idea since working in medical profession means you're not always around welcome noises, and she said her helped the baby keep the good juju going on. Could also be why Dell was such an early talker.'

'That's very true.'

'Ready to go?'

Lanie fastened on the watch, which was remarkably close to the one she regularly wore to work, pressed a few buttons to see how it worked. She grinned when she saw the album cover read 'Sergent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'. 'Yes, we're learning all about the Beatles today.'

* * *

'So you think our guy's in the wind or what?'

'Well the question is, if he-'

'Or she.'

Esposito rolled his eyes at the gender equality his partner insisted on giving their phantom killer. 'Fine, if he or she did Milton, Santiago, and Creedy the question is why lay so low between Milton and Santiago, then do Santiago and Creedy almost back to back?'

Ryan shrugged as they turned down the hallways to Lanie's autopsy room; though it was communal usage, it was understood to be hers as nine times out of ten Lanie did her slicing and dicing in the grisly operating room off of her office . They pushed open the doors and stopped short when they heard the noise.

Lanie was working on a body, making incisions and pulling thins out...and singing. Off-key and fumbling a few words here and there, but it appeared she was singing along to _Across the Universe_.

'Thoughts meander like a million stars along the Milky Way, they call me on and on across the universe,' she murmured.

'Doc?'

Lanie glanced up from her post-mortem and the guys could tell she was smiling behind her mask. She removed her hands from the chest cavity, carefully peeled off her gloves to wash her hands. 'Hey guys, you're early.'

'Aren't you supposed to be at the baby doctor's?'

'Been and gone. Everything's on the level and there's a new picture in my purse in the office, if you guys have a moment to hang to see it.'

'You're singing,' Esposito dead-panned.

'What, I'm not allowed to be cheerful?'

'You don't sing, not unless you've been hitting the martini bar. Remember Care-oke?' Ryan added with a grin. 'Took you four double sting-rays just to get up with us to sing 'Satisfaction' and even then you never went near the mic, just hummed along.'

Lanie only shook her head as they went into her office. She could feel the cold of January on them and was in need of a warm drink herself, so she nuclearized some hot water for tea in the microwave. 'Go on have a seat. No, no, not right now.'

Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other before they watched her rub a hand on her ever-expanding bump. 'Not right now what?'

'This one-' Lanie pointed to her stomach '-thinks since we're no longer standing up, my bladder can be used as a footstool.' She pressed a few more buttons on her blue-tooth watch, then shuffled through her papers to pull up the file she wanted. 'Ah, here we go. Weaver went through the archives for me, and found the autopsy results for your first victim's boyfriend, Rob Parker, like you asked for.'

'They weren't with Milton's?' Ryan asked, popping open the microwave door for her, listening as he fixed her cup for her.

'No. Our files are grouped by type of death - natural, accidental, self-termination or homicide. Milton was homicide, Parker was suicide. I'd give you more of a bullet but there's not much there. He OD'd on high grade heroin, of which he was a known user and it wasn't the first time he'd OD'd, just the last. No other signs of injury to the body to suggest he was having the ever-lasting snot kicked out of him by an angry dealer or shark or what have you. The file gives a pretty accurate description of Parker. A typical loser with a girlfriend who liked a bad boy and paid the price for it.'

'Thanks Lanie.' Esposito scanned the file, then watched as she fiddled with her watch. 'Technology winning today, Doctor?'

'Huh?'

'You keep playing with your watch.'

'Oh, that.' Lanie sipped the tea Ryan passed her, showed off her new toy. 'It's called an iBump,' she explained, lifting the edge of her scrub shirt to show them the wide cloth belt hooked up to her iPod. 'Today, we're going through the complete Beatles' anthology. Tomorrow, it's _The Hounds of the Baskervilles_.'

'What, no _Generation Kill_ or _Dr. Horrible_?' Esposito asked with a grin.

'I want him or her to develop well mentally, not pop out swearing like a Marine or singing Broadway showtunes.' Lanie sipped more tea. 'Hey what do you think of Ariel?'

Ryan furrowed his brow; having been through this, he knew around the five-months into it mark women tended to be able to have three different overlap conversations at once. Lanie, it was nice to know, was having just such a normal mommy-to-be day. 'Like in _The Little Mermaid?'_

'Dave's got a real thing for Shakespeare and we're starting to play the name game, and one of his favourites is _The Tempest_.'

'Depends.' In this arena, Esposito could offer just as expert advice as Ryan; after all his wife mentally birthed all her characters that needed names, didn't she? 'What surname are you going by?'

'Parrish-Robbins. It'll be a hyphenate.'

'Ariel Parrish-Robbins. It's got a good rhythm but it sounds a little like a tongue-twister. Ar-i-el Parr-ish,' he intoned, emphasizing each syllable and making Lanie frown in concentration.

'You're right. That is a tricky one.' She drained her cup, used her desk to help her out of her chair. 'Okay, pee break then back to the body. Thanks for stopping in.'

* * *

By the time Lanie got home that night, she was exhausted and just wanted some peace and quiet. She'd cut through all her bodies and detailed their paper work - two homicides, one accidental death by ingestion of chemicals. Dave would be at work for at least another hour and she was neither hungry nor cranky, simply tired.

Grabbing her laptop off the table, she settled into the comfortable couch and switched it on to check her email. There was one from Meredeth, letting her know she was up for a girls-night in any time after the tenth, as she'd be back from the west coast of Canada by then, and one from her father saying he would be on the road for the next few games so his cell, not his office, was the place to call if she needed him.

And there was one from the iTunes store. Curious, Lanie clicked on it and grinned widely: it was a digital gift, a copy of _Fantasia_ and _Fantasia 2000_, one from Ryan and the other Esposito.

_A little something for the little one,_ the note read, _so he won't go deaf from his or her mother's singing_.

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	19. Threatened

Dave had thought when he'd first gotten to New York City, he'd be slugging his way through the crack-heads and the little old ladies getting mugged and working out of a station that. Then he learned he'd gotten the job at Saint Vincent's, one of the city's most up-to-the-minute facilities and one of the best paramedic units in the country. The EMT units had their own locker rooms and lounge in the hospital, and attached to the patient transfer bay was their own little station house for all eleven rigs. Each was specifically coded for each kind of responder - fire, water, vehicle trauma, etc; because Jayla Amos had fellowships in pediatric and neo-natal emergency medicine and Dave was a level-four EMT they were assigned to MBC, the mother, baby and child first-responders. Because of their almost military-precision in how their unit was run, the Saint Vincent paramedics were considered by the FDNY and the NYPD to be the elite of the city's overworked, underpaid third-watch responders.

But even for the elite there were slow days, and today seemed to be one of them. Only three of the seven on rotation had been called out on Dave's eight-to-six shift today and thankfully they'd only had one - a twelve-year old boy whose appendix burst while in the care of his nanny. Dave had never experienced it but Jayla had and knew just how to handle children who could barely speak through the pain.

Now, back at the lounge as they waited for calls that would potentially never come, Dave was reading through his copy of _What to Expect_ when something wrapped and warm landed in his lap. Glancing up, he saw it was a freshly wrapped pita of some kind, as Jayla plunked herself down on the end of the couch, flipped on the television. After meeting Meredeth through Lanie, Dave had determined that in colouring and size, they could pass for fraternal twins - curvy and apple-cheeked with piercing blue eyes and light-brown hair. Then Jayla opened her mouth and the illusion was shattered as she sounded like Minnie Mouse goes to Tehran- her family was from Iran and she spoke with an almost comical accent. Of course, one of their co-workers had thought it great amusement to mock her for it and Jayla straightened him out but good.

'Greek day in the cafe today. Gyros, no tomatoes, easy on the feta and lots of dressing.'

'Yum. Hey, did you know my kid has eyebrows and eyelids now, and fingernails?'

'You think it's going to claw Lanie's vag on the way out?'

Dave shuddered; for all her sweetness with patients, Jayla was only one of two female paramedics in their house and could out-crude some of the guys. 'That's a hideous thought, Jay.'

'I'm just joking around, man.' Jayla flipped the television to a rerun of _Family Feud_ as she unwrapped her pita and bit it. 'God that's better than sex.'

'Says you.'

'Oh, that's right, Lanie's in her second trimester, no wonder you're cranky. Up late at night satisfying the sex-bomb mama?'

'That only happened twice, Jay and I'll thank you to leave my private life as private.'

'When you're getting that goofy I'ma-be-a-daddy look on your face when Lanie calls, it's kinda hard to keep it to myself. Oh, oh, check it out, I love this one. Name a romantic country where you'd honeymoon in Europe.'

The word _honeymoon_ had Dave chewing thoughtfully as Jayla bellowed at the TV in the vain hopes the contestants would hear her. He'd given Lanie the ring and they were engaged but it seemed to have stopped there. Of course, the fact they also had a baby on the way could have something to do with that - getting the apartment ready was going to be a large enough task on its own. He was thankful he'd schedule a week around Valentine's Day of vacation time for nothing but baby-prep with Lanie so by the time she was seven months and larger, the major things would be taken care of. Of course, one of the biggest major things had been ready since before New Years - the crib he'd had Esposito's pal make for him was already in and set up in the nursery. He had a feeling it would be coming down or at the very least being moved so they could decorate the nursery; they'd still yet to decide on a theme because every idea one came up with was shot down by the other as too gender specific. Since they didn't want to know until that moment in the delivery room, they needed something a prince or princess would feel at home in.

His river of daydreaming was cut short when Jayla's communicator went off. With a hasty swallow he down the mouthful of his lunch as she took the call. 'Amos,' she said, all business. 'Yep. Okay. ETA is fifteen minutes.'

Jayla dusted off her hands as she rose from the couch, her face in stern lines. 'Come on partner, let's saddle up. Officer down on scene and they needed us to look after a pregnant woman there.'

* * *

As Ryan and Esposito walked into the apartment on West Eleventh Street, they saw their favourite mama-to-be in her warm-looking felt coat and flat leather boots, resting the edge of her clipboard on the mound protruding from her open jacket. Because it was impossible to tell from this angle what kind of mood she was in, Esposito opted for polite compliments.

'Doctor Parrish, you're looking lovely today.'

'Save it for Meredeth, Detective. I've got separate zip-codes for my behind and my front now. What kind?'

'Orange-pineapple.'

'Tasty.'

As Lanie was nearly finished her on-scene notes and exam of the deceased, a mister Walter Phelps, Lanie peeled off one of her latex gloves and took the Big Gulp cup from Esposito. 'Where does she get these?' she asked, wiggling the cup before removing her dental mask and sucking on the straw.

'Leftovers from the Lady Hawk promos. Robina snagged a bunch for TJ and when Meredeth found out you were digging the size of them for a morning smoothie, she hooked some. Ry, I got the witness, you stick with the doc.'

'What do we have on the slab today?'

It happened in such a blur Lanie barely had time to process it. She'd opened her mouth to give Ryan the rundown; because her exam was done, her mind was on lunch and what kinds of Meredeth's chilled soup she had in her baby-food fridge. Then, without warning, the skinny man blew past her, knocking her to the ground where she landed with a hard thump on her side, her head smack the floor with a sharp rap. The wind knocked out of her, she lay there paralysed with fear staring at the ceiling. 'Oh God,' she managed, 'Oh god, oh god.'

'Lanie!'

Ryan yelled as the ME went down hard and was at her side in an instant calling for the paramedics. 'Esposito!'

'On it!' Esposito chased the suspect to the hallway's fire-escape and hauled him back by the collar, cuffed him and handed him over to two burly uniforms coming up the stairs.

'Squad car, precinct, now,' he barked, then sprinted back to the apartment where he saw Ryan attending to Lanie, speaking to her in the same murmuring voice he'd used when his wife was carrying Dell.

'EMTs are on their way,' he crooned, holding Lanie's hand tightly; the policeman was gone, this was simply Kevin taking care of his friend. 'Everything will be fine.'

'Okay. Okay,' Lanie ran her free hand over the side of her stomach; relief was a tsunami when she felt the bump against her palm, the distinct outline of a little foot poking at her insides. 'I know, baby, I know. He or she is still kicking in there, so he or she is...there.'

'Yeah they're tough little buggers, but you're going to get checked out anyways or Dave will have my ass and the only one whose allowed to violate my body like that is Jenny.'

Lanie laughed lightly, concentrated her breathing in slow, even sounds. The baby was kicking like mad, almost like it was giving her hell for taking so hard a fall.

'Uniforms are taking him in,' Esposito told Ryan in a low voice, kneeling on Lanie's other side. 'You okay?'

'Yeah. Baby's kicking like crazy.'

'Really?' When Lanie took his hand, pressed it to her belly, Esposito felt the double-time bumping against his fingers. 'Good, good.' Esposito let out a short breath, looked over his shoulder when he heard the clatter of the paramedics, saw it was none other than Lanie's baby daddy and his partner Jayla.

Dave stopped short when he saw the two officers huddled by Lanie. He'd had the shaky feeling in his gut ever since they'd left Saint Vincent's but he forced himself to keep his head until they arrived on scene. With what he considered a Herculean effort of control, he walked over to the two cops, both easing back to let him near his fiancee, taking her hand from Ryan's. 'Jayla, you take point,' he said, keeping his eyes on Lanie's. The fear in them was enough to make him pummel the bastard who'd pushed her to the ground like this into a bloody pulp but she didn't need his anger right now; one look at Ryan and Esposito's faces told him the punk-bitch would get his in Interrogation. Instead he brushed his hand over her trembling brow. 'Don't worry, Elenia,' he murmured, forcing his voice to stay steady. 'You're going to be just fine.'

He glanced over at Jayla, who nodded as she moved her stethoscope around the belly, then took out her field ultrasound kit. She'd lifted the edge of Lanies' shirt and nodded again with confidence as she read the ultrasound.

'Baby's heartbeat is good and strong, and there's plenty of movement, but we'll take you in to Saint V's just to get checked out.'

'Of course.'

'Harvey's on rotation too,' Dave added, gripping Lanie's hand tightly as Jayla helped her onto the gurney, attached an external heart-rate monitor to the belly before lowering Lanie's top into its proper place and placing a blanket over her to keep the shocked pregnant woman's temperature from plummeting as she was wheeled out to the waiting ambulance.

'I'll be right down, sweetheart.' Dave stayed back for a few seconds, turned to the detectives, his green eyes icy. 'What happened?'

'Guy tried to run, knocked Lanie over on his way out,' Esposito said. 'Don't worry, bro, we got him covered.'

'Good.'

They watched Dave leave, but when Esposito turned to Ryan he got a second jolt when he saw the unmitigated fury in Ryan's eyes. 'Kevin?' he asked, using his partner's first name in hopes it would get through. His stomach turned to water when he spoke in a very un-Ryan voice, so much so it was almost alien.

'When we get back, you leave him to me.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	20. Avenged

'Kev-?'

'What.'

It wasn't a question, but a challenge as Esposito drove their ride through the icy January streets. Fury was rolling off of his partner in gigantic crashing waves; it wasn't the first time they'd had to deal with pregnant woman on scene getting knocked around, but it was the first time Esposito had seen Ryan so charged up. Probably because it was Lanie, no doubt. The ME and the Irishman were tight to begin with and had gotten even closer since Lanie's unexpected news back in October. Still, he had to wonder just why the hell his partner looked like he was going to rip out the punk's liver and eat it raw right in front of him.

'Nothing.'

Ryan clenched and unclenched his fist on his knee as the city rushed past them. He would not let it go, not this time. Not when he could damn well do something about it.

By the time they made it into the Twelfth, his usually friendly face had hardened into a stony mask of fury, making everyone step out of his way; even Castle and Beckett hung back at her desk when they saw him hot-stepping his way through the bullpen. He stood in Observation of the interrogation room farthest from his boss and his boss' boss desks watching Miguel Leroy, the man who'd assaulted lovely pregnant Lanie, with barely contained fury; Esposito standing silently beside him.

'You want this one on your own?'

'No.' Ryan didn't trust himself and knew even Esposito presence would keep him from beating the shit of Leroy. 'But you say nothing.'

Esposito nodded, followed Ryan into the box; he knew right away this would not be their standing tag-team style of interrogation as Ryan slapped down Leroy's police record on the table, braced his hands on the edge as he sat down for anything but a friendly chat.

'Congratulations, jackhole, you just moved into the big leagues,' he all but growled in the man's face.

'What's your problem, white boy, a brother's gotta watch out for hisself.'

'Let's start with resisting arrest. Strike one.'

'Your boys should lay off the donuts, maybe hit the treadmill, then they'd keep up with this,' Leroy sneered, tugging at his shirt.

'Then we'll move on to assaulting an officer of the law.' Ryan's voice was steely and level. 'Strike two.'

'I didn't touch you or your boys.'

'You used the medical examiner on scene as a tackling dummy, she's an officer of the law. That's strike two.'

'Fat bitch shoulda moved her wide load outta my way.' Leroy shrugged noncommittally like it was Lanie's own fault, making Ryan literally see red. He pounded his fist into the table with such anger even Esposito jumped as he stood between the door and the observation mirror; Ryan lifted out of his chair, knocking it over as he pushed his face into Leroy's, his voice still cold as ice but several decibels louder.

'That fat bitch, as you called her, is twenty-one weeks pregnant. You used a pregnant woman as a human shield, knocking her to the ground which means she might lose her baby. If she does, that's strike three and I swear to God I will call in every favour I've earned to make sure that you are charged with murdering that baby. You know what they do to baby killers in lock-up don't you? '

Ryan's gaze never wavered, as he simply stared down the thug who looked like he might start to cry. 'Now you start talking or my boy here is going to go through his little black book of all our cop friends' names.'

'I didn't do anything!'

'Esposito, start dialing,' Ryan snarled.

Too confounded by what he was seeing to argue, Esposito pulled his cell from his belt and flipped it open. He'd pressed one button and held the phone to his ear when Leroy's voice broke.

'Okay, okay! Jesus, no need to be bad cop, worse cop on me.'

Ryan drilled his finger into the table, each tap emphasizing his words. 'All of it. Now, or he's going right down the alphabet until every cop in this town knows what you did to her.'

Out in observation, as they watched Leroy sing better than Springsteen, Castle looked at Beckett who appeared as shell-shocked as he felt. 'You ever seen him like this?'

'No.' To see Ryan, mild and friendly as chocolate milk, so unbelievably pissed off - no, not pissed off, enraged - was about as common as a teapot-dwelling lizard.

'You don't think he's got something with Lanie, do you?'

'It's not about Lanie, it's about the baby. Even before Honey-Milk got pregnant he always went to the edge when pregnant women were involved.'

'Do you know-'

Castle was cut off when the captain marched in, and he saw Beckett stand at attention, all but saluting him.

'What the hell is going on with Ryan, Detective?'

'Sir, he's interviewing a suspect who resisted arrest and tried to flee the scene. A little more aggressively than his usual style.'

'A little more,' Montgomery started, then watched as Ryan stood up, stormed out of the room while two mammoth-sized uniforms slapped Leroy in restraints and frog-marched him from the room down to Booking.

'Detective, you mind telling me what the hell that was about?' he asked Esposito when Ryan blew past them all to the elevator.

'Bastard assaulted Lanie on scene. She's at the hospital.'

'Damn.' Montgomery heaved a sigh. 'Ryan's weak spot is baby mamas. You know that Beckett and you let him in there with the suspect?'

'Esposito was there the entire time to pull him back in case it got messy. Ryan's too much a cop to throw his career, or the case, over this.'

'The right circumstances can make even the steadiest cops lead with their heart and not their head,' Castle reminded her. 'Like the Coonan case.'

'Well, here's my question. Where's Ryan now?' Montgomery asked, looking around at all three of his people. Finally Esposito spoke.

'I think I know.'

* * *

Sure enough, he found his partner, his brother, down in the precinct shooting gallery practicing not with his side arm but with one of the SWAT rifles Esposito always carried when they stormed a hot building. It looked so odd to see the beast of a firearm on the Irishman's shoulder but even worse was to see the look in his merry blue eyes.

Esposito watched as Ryan pumped all ten rounds into the centre ring without breaking a sweat. It was a point of pride they never talked about - while all of them were good with their weapons, Kevin Ryan had that je-ne-sais-quoi of a natural marksman and could shoot the tail feathers off a duck's ass at fifty paces.

He leaned against the wall behind his friend, ears protected by the large headphones, watched him reload and shoot the numbers off of every major point in the paper silhouette. Ryan turned, only because he'd run out of ammo, saw Esposito there.

'They send you down here for me?' he asked as he reloaded.

'No, I came here myself.' Esposito waited until Ryan had unloaded another magazine into his target, then stood up from the wall and went over to his friend. 'Kev, I get it, we're all scared for Lanie, but you are going into psycho straight-jacket territory and it's creeping me out. What the fuck is up with your headspace?'

Kevin sighed through his nose, began to clean out his firearm. Though they'd been friends for so many years and were close as brothers, this was one very painful memory buried deep that always surfaced when things like this happened. 'You know I have three sisters right? Kelsey's two years after me, then Dana, then Susannah.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Well, when I was about eight, I'd gone to the store with my mother who was about five months or so and we were taking groceries from the cab into our place in the Bronx, and some idiot in a suit bumped into her, didn't even look back. She fell as she was putting the bags down. And I watched her lying there on the sidewalk with people crowding around as she began to bleed out and have a miscarriage.'

'Jesus Christ, Kev.' No wonder he went a little nuts over pregnant women in danger or pain, Esposito realized.

'Kelsey kinda remembers there being something up and Dana doesn't at all, but I watched her lose that baby and I felt so angry and upset that there was nothing I could do to help my mother. I was the oldest and the boy, I was supposed to do something. And I remember how sad she looked for weeks afterwards, when she looked at the cradle and the nursery she and my dad had begun to redecorate for a boy.'

Ryan sighed, set aside the rifle. 'Lanie reminds me a lot of my mother, she's sweet and sassy and doesn't know her own strength sometimes, and seeing that son of a bitch just shove her aside like that, it brought it all rushing back to me. Only this time, I could do something about it. And not just for her, either, for Dave too. You know at Christmas, before he proposed to her, he told me he never thought this would be his life after Hannah died. He never thought he'd be able to fall for another woman, never mind get married again or have kids, and then he met Lanie.'

'Dude-'

'Dave's a great guy and they are so good for each other. Her losing the baby would destroy him.'

'Montgomery got a call from Saint V's. Lanie and the baby are just fine, they're keeping gher overnight for monitored care to play it safe.'

Ryan's throat slammed shut as he nodded. 'Good.'

Recognizing the signs, Esposito bumped fists with his partner, then waited outside the gallery to give him time on his own for a minute. Bracing his hands on either side of his booth, Ryan stared hard at the floor, saw two fat splats of water land there before he swiped at his face. He closed his eyes, concentrating all his might on willing it back and breathed a sigh of relief when his vision cleared. Lanie was okay and more importantly, so was the baby. With a quick rub of his palm over his face, he sighed deeply and met up with Esposito in the hallway. He knew Esposito could tell his emotions had gotten the better of him, and like a true friend simply handed him the sunglasses off his shirt collar to maintain a little pride.

'You want to stop at FAO Schwarz or Boomerang, get something for Lanie?'

'Yeah, Boomerang's on the way to Saint V's.' Ryan slipped the shades on, gave a quirky little smile. 'Or we could build her a bear.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	21. Visited

They arrived at the main reception area of Saint Vincent's fast track clinic and as luck was somewhat in their favour today, Honey-Milk was at the desk going over a file with the receptionist. She glanced up, saw her husband and his partner walking and had to smother the guffaw. It never failed to amuse her when she saw two of the toughest cops Manhattan could scare up clutching gift bags, especially when it was Javier Esposito carrying a Build-A-Bear box and her own Kevin Ryan with a pale-blue bag from Boomerang complete with curling ribbons tying the handles.

'Hey you two.' Honey-Milk skirted the desk to kiss her husband. 'Meredeth's already here, she got here about ten minutes after you called her. Been shopping and building bears for the mama, I see. '

Esposito squirmed a little on the spot. His own stuffed bear Chewbacca from his childhood was now taking up residence on the ugly purple chair in his bedroom beside Meredeth's Guy Fawkes the Fox and stuffed Gonzo the Muppet. 'Everyone needs a teddy, even bad-ass medical examiners like Doctor Parrish.'

'Which reminds me.' Honey-Milk gave Ryan a little squeeze on the hip. 'I had a little chat with Montgomery when I called to tell him about Lanie's status.'

'Shit.'

'You're damn lucky your captain likes you so much, otherwise he'd have you cooling your heels with an official reprimand. But off the record, he says you shoulda gone for the bastard's balls.'

'Lovely talk from the mother of my child,' Ryan teased her.

'His words, not mine. I'd have said you should have ripped his dick off.'

'That's my girl.'

He laid his lips on Honey-Milk's in such a way Esposito was forced to clear his throat and remind them he was three feet away. 'Much as I don't want to discourage lovin' up your woman, this is her place of business and Dave is already back on call right now even though he's still upstairs with his girl.'

'I heard he was the paramedic who responded. How's he doing?' Honey-Milk asked as the trio walked over to the elevator.

'No idea, we had to go down to the precinct to roast the guy and they wanted to get her in here as quickly as possible.'

Esposito lifted an eyebrow when Ryan bolted off the elevator, three steps ahead of him and Honey-Milk. 'But I'm guessing he's a tad calmer than your husband. Does it bother you at all, that he's this worked up over a friend?'

'No.' Honey-Milk smiled. 'Knowing what he saw his mother go through, I can't help but see him as a little boy wanting to be the white knight. How could I not love him for trying to be a superhero? This way,' she added when Ryan stopped, waiting for them to catch up.

They wound their way from pediatrics into obstetrics; and Ryan had flashes of being here with Honey-Milk when Dell was born, being an exhausted sweaty mess in the middle of July, then kicking himself when he'd watch her fight through a contraction and bring their beautiful Dell into the world. They'd both been laughing and crying as they'd heard his plaintive wail and he'd wept without a shred of shame when he'd seen his boy placed in his mother's arms and blink at him with blue eyes identical to his own.

The relief that Lanie and Dave would get to have their moments like that too had him choked up again and he took a few breaths to steady his nerves. The last thing he wanted to do was cry again; it was bad enough that he'd let his guard in front of Esposito but he knew that if it had been the other way around, he'd have done exactly what his partner had done for him.

When they reached Lanie's room, they could see her in her hospital gown, lying on her side in bed and reading while Dave spooned up behind her, dozing lightly while her monitors beeped nearby. Even with being five months pregnant, Lanie was still tiny enough that this didn't cause her to be squished out of bed. And it was impossible not to find it sweet when Dave's arm was protectively wrapped around the baby bump. Even in sleep he wanted to keep them both close. At the side of the bed, Meredeth sat in a chair paging through a manuscript she was working on and making hand-written changes; she'd evidently brought snacks - her thermal cooler for hot and cold foods was on the floor by her feet.

At Honey-Milk's light knock Lanie glanced up from her book, smiled lightly. 'Hey,' she called softly. 'It's my favourite two-headed monster.'

Meredeth smiled as she saw Esposito and Ryan there, gathered up her things. 'Hi Javi. I'll let you guys have your visit. I'm right across the hall when they're gone, okay?'

Lanie nodded, and the moment Meredeth had left, after kissing Esposito sweetly of course, the two cops pounced. They only had an hour and a half until they had to be back at the precinct and both wanted to make the most of it.

'How are you?' Ryan asked earnestly. 'Is everything okay, the baby's okay?'

'Yes, we're just fine. If I'd fallen forward different story, but I landed mostly backwards so my ass took most of the shock. That sounds dirty.'

'We got you something. Not a something for the baby for you, but you-you.' Esposito held up his bag. 'You always need new toys when you're in the hospital.'

'Oh, that's so thoughtful.' Lanie passed Ryan her book, who put it on the night stand, then she tugged on Dave's arm at the elbow. 'Sweetie, we've got company.'

'Huh?' The paramedic blinked, then saw his girl's co-workers there, looking equally relieved and concerned for their friend. 'Oh, hey guys.'

'Didn't mean to wake you, we can go, if you want,' Esposito offered as Dave sat up, tugged on his boots.

'No, it's okay. I'm on call right now and it's hella-busy so chances are I'm going to be-' he was interrupted by his beeper paging him to the ambulance bay. 'Alright, Jayla, I'm coming. I gotta go, sweetheart. I'll call you when I can and I'll be back by eight, okay? I love you.'

'I love you too.'

He gave Lanie a kiss, the kind that made Ryan and Esposito look anywhere else, then picked up his jacket and headed for the door. When he was gone, Esposito dragged over two chairs while Ryan helped Lanie adjust her bed so she was sitting up to chat with them.

'Have you talked to your dad?'

'Dave called him, and he's in Detroit so he's going to hop the next flight out. What are those?' she asked, pointed at the bags.

'Oh, here, we thought you could use a little cheering up and you needs something to cuddle with when your Italian Stallion's not around.' Esposito passed her the Build-A-Bear box. 'And you could, if you wanted, pass it on to the little one once it gets here.'

'See, I knew you have a soft caramel centre to you, even though act all tough. Oh, Javier.' Lanie pulled out the tawny bear dressed in green scrubs with a little plastic clipboard in hand. 'It's so precious.'

'Every baby needs a bear. I still have mine to pass on when it's time for Meredeth and I to have our family.'

'Think you'll be ready to part with it by then?' Ryan joked, giving Esposito a smile; it was his first one since they'd seen Lanie go down on scene. He earned a shove for his troubles but he played nice. 'I don't think we should make Lanie referee right now.'

'Agreed. You hungry, you want anything?'

'I'm good. Meredeth brought her black bean and tomato soup, and blackberry black tea so I'm stuffed.'

'Open mine.' Ryan bounced like a little kid, making Honey-Milk shake her head; with all the antics of the boys Lanie had nearly forgotten she was there until her pager went off.

'Sorry, I have to run. I'll be by later, okay Lanie? And I heard from Lili too, she and Cam will be waiting for you when you get in tomorrow.'

Lanie welled up as Honey-Milk took off to answer her page; it truly was a gift to have friends like this, who would bring her bears and hover like mother hens. She had thought she'd be sick of all the attention and pampering they'd been lavishing on her but particularly right now, there was no better medicine than their love.

She didn't stay mushy for long as Ryan poked his bag towards her on the bed while Esposito left momentarily, presumably to talk to Meredeth. 'Open,' Ryan repeated.

'I heard you got a little excited in Interrogation, Detective,' Lanie said casually as she picked at the knotted ribbon, making Ryan flush pink.

'My wife has a big flappy mouth some days.'

'Thank you for it though. If I hadn't been so damn scared, I'd have kicked him in the junk myself. Silver lining, you know, aside from my child's well being, I landed on my left hip and my behind so my iPod and my speakers weren't damaged.'

'That's good, though you know Castle would buy you a new one in a heartbeat if it was.'

'He's such a dad, wanting to buy all the toys for his girls and boys.' Lanie pulled out the tissue paper and giggled girlishly. 'A giraffe? You got me a stuffed giraffe?'

'Her name's Dots,' Ryan said proudly. 'I know you like them.'

'I do. Hello Dots, you and...what's the bear's name?'

'Maggie,' Esposito supplied from the door as he and Meredeth walked back in. 'After Hot Lips from _M*A*S*H_.'

'Okay, Dots and Maggie, you two are going to be best buddies and soon you'll have a little boy or girl who's just going to love you,' Lanie told the toys. Not a single person in the room made fun of the doctor for talking to the stuffed animals; they didn't need that kind of bad karma on their consciences.

'I thought you might be up for a few rounds of cards.' Meredeth pulled up a third chair on the other side of Lanie's bed, careful not to bump her IV of fluids and her monitors. 'You're not on any dietary restrictions are you, aside from normal baby stuff?'

'Nope. Healthy as a horse with another horse inside.'

'Excellent because these,' Meredeth dragged out a bulk-size bag of peanut M&Ms, 'are our poker chips. Brown are one dollars, orange are twos, yellows are fives, greens are tens and the big blues are twenties. No blinds, everyone ante up two dollars in the first round.'

As Meredeth gave everyone fifty 'dollars', Ryan felt the stone weight lift from his heart. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	22. Romanced

'Sweetie you want anything?'

'No, I'm fine.'

'A back-rub? Some tea?'

Lanie glanced over her shoulder in bed at Dave, a look of absolute worry on his face; it was driving her crazy. 'Didn't I just say I'm fine?' she replied testily.

'Okay, sorry.'

'Actually no.' A little incensed now, Lanie rolled back to face him. It had four days since she'd gotten out of Saint Vincent's and she was ready to scream. She'd been trying to keep calm so as not to cause the baby any more distress but Dave's cautious tip-toeing around her was driving her up the wall. 'What I really want is to make love with you but you've still got it in your head because of that fall I am some delicate china doll who can't risk getting chipped or cracked.'

A guilty look, to match the guilty feeling in his stomach, crawled over his face. Sitting up faced her and spoke honestly. 'I just don't want you having to relive being hurt.'

'I was shoved over, not raped-'

'Don't even joke about that.' Dave's eyes went flinty. 'That's not even close to funny.'

'Never said it was but my point is how can being intimate with you remind me of that? That lasted all of three seconds when he knocked me over, made me scared more than physically hurt. You,' she told him, picking up his hand, kissing his palm, 'always take your time with me, and you would never ever hurt me, because when you put your hands on me, it always feels good.'

'You're sure?'

Lanie's only response was to shove herself so she sat upright, pulled him in by his shirt-front and kissed him, deeply, erotically, the way that let him know she had only one thing on her mind - getting naked with him. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her as close as he could.

'You want to try something different tonight?'

'Like what?'

'I was reading _Baby Boom_ and it said to use a chair or have you on top.'

'Not on top. I am still gaining weight and can't help feeling like I'd crush you if I was on top.' Lanie chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. 'What if you were sitting on the couch and I was on your lap?'

'Sure, we can try that.'

Dave got up off the bed, helped Lanie to her feet, his hand in hers when they went out to the living room. Inspired now that he knew she'd be okay, even enjoy, being touched intimately and his worrying had been misguided, he went to the cupboard. 'Just stay there,' he said when he saw her get up to come and help him. 'No reason we can't have a little romance, right?'

'Of course not. Hell, it was romance that got us here in the first place. You making me a fancy dinner, then getting a little silly with that wine and we decided to take a dip in that old-fashioned bathtub at Meredeth and Javier's.'

'You lit those coconut-scented candles and it was almost like being at the beach. No wonder we couldn't keep our hands off each other and wait until we were at least out of the tub,' Dave reminisced fondly as he lit the lavender-scented candles they had around the room for ambience; going over to the stereo, he selected a CD of instrumental smooth jazz that was almost all bass, the kind that put a throb into his libido when he held Lanie in his arms. Because he knew it would make things easier on her, Dave pulled off his shirt and shorts so he stood naked in the living room, holding out his hand for his fiancee.

'Care to dance?'

'Sure.'

He helped her to her feet, then helped her out of her clothes. For a moment he just beheld the sight of her, naked and growing with child, eyes soft and relaxed as she supported her belly with one hand and the other stroked her fingertips in the valley between her swelled breasts. 'You're beautiful.'

'Please, you're just saying that. I'm huge, I've got new dimples in my booty daily not to mention-'

He cut her off by simply holding his finger to her lips. 'Lanie, I've never seen anything so purely gorgeous in my life as you right now in this moment.'

Dave linked his fingers through hers, turned her so her back rested against his chest and their joined hands rested on the belly, where it seemed he or she was taking a rest for the moment. 'I love you so much,' he murmured to her as they swayed gently to the music.

'I love you. I never thought this would happen.'

'Getting pregnant and having a baby with me?'

'Dancing naked in the living room,' she replied, making him laugh; Lanie turned around to face him and bumped him with her stomach as she tried to pull him in for a romantic kiss. Though her bump was in the way his lips still hit hers, but the rest of him, the parts she wanted to feel against her body in such intimate ways, were held at bay. 'This used to be easier.'

'Come here.' Dave led her to the couch, where he sat down and tapped the tops of his thighs. 'This is the whole point of trying it like this.'

Still feeling a little self-conscious, Lanie straddled him, and immediately felt it, the brush of him against her as she faced him; the sensation of being able to look in his eyes while they kissed and touched had her blood warming. She leaned in to kiss him, her tongue tracing an outline of his firm, lush lips before diving between them. It bumped against his and the little war they made had her shivering in anticipation, making her nipples harden against his chest; he felt it as much as she did, for his hands had moved from her hips up to her sides and around to her breasts, gently squeezing them as he continued to kiss her.

'David.' Lanie sighed her lover's name as she tore her mouth from his. 'It's okay, they're much better now.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Go ahead. I want you to.'

Dave shifted his hips a little, as he could feel the blood starting to pool in his lap, and squeezed her breasts once again only this time, he brushed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples; delight shimmer through him when she gasped in not pain like the last time, but in pleasure, her eyes closing and her hips rocking forward into his. He moved from his thumbs to his fingertips, brushing them once again like he was strumming harp strings, making his beautiful Lanie cry out for him. The heat was beginning to pump off of her body as she continued to gently move her hips against his. He leaned forward for a little more mobility, tracing kisses down her neck and over the swell of her breasts until he reached the dark heated tip. He closed his mouth over her and Lanie felt the jolt into her system as though she'd been electrocuted. With her heightened hormones, it was like the night they'd made their baby, only more intense; she was surprised such a simple move hadn't sent her completely over the edge. As his tongue flickered over one nipple, then the other, she felt herself go damp against him, her head roll back on her shoulders.

'David,' she murmured, twining her fingers through his hair, 'can you...I want...'

'Anything, my love,' was his response in the same throaty voice she used on him. 'What do you need from me?'

'I want this-' she traced the tip of her index finger over his lips '-here.' With the same finger, Lanie trailed it down over his stomach to below her bump where the vee of her thighs pressed against his growing erection.

Dave nodded, slid her off his lap so she could lay back against the couch; he trailed lingering open-mouthed kisses over her body until he reached her sweet spot, where using his mouth on her made her eyes roll back inside her head. When he heard her satisfied moan, he felt himself harden to iron as her fine fingers threaded through his hair. To do this, to make love with her so sweetly when she had the proof of that love growing inside her, made him feel like the most powerful man on earth.

Rather than give her release, he moved his mouth to the soft flesh of her thigh, kissed her there before moving back up her body. He could see the confusion in her eyes but it quickly vanished when he rested his back against the couch and pulled her up so she was sitting up again.

Lanie gave him a curious look as he'd stopped then saw he was at full attention when he sat up; she moved back onto his lap, only this time, slid her hand between them to help guide him inside her, her breasts pressing against him. as she took him deep inside.

'Lanie.' He moaned out her name at how soft and welcoming she felt, but there was still an important question on his mind. 'Can I, I mean, am I able to be so deep inside you?'

'Yes. There's a natural barrier to protect the baby. It's okay,' she reassured him as she began to rock her hips in a steady, if slower than normal pace, her palm against his cheek. 'Oh, that feels good,' she sighed, leaning forward to press her lips to his shoulder.

Dave shuddered as she clenched around him; it was different, as her body was changing with pregnancy, but it felt just as amazing as before. More, it held so much meaning, to make love with the woman carrying his child, his future wife. And tonight he could watch her orgasm gather inside her; as she began to tense, pausing with each forward rock of her hips, his hands moved from her waist up to her back. She shuddered and trembled when she came in an avalanche of pleasured sensation. the feel of his heartbeat under her hand.

'I love you,' she murmured against his lips when he began to shudder. It was the only words he could think of as he let himself fly.

They stayed there, twined and intimately joined in the glowing comedown of wonderfully passionate sex; Lanie rested her head against his shoulder.

'Oh that felt fantastic, Dave,' she sighed as he ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing way.

'Right back at you, so...hey!' he exclaimed as he felt what he was certain were kicks, coming from inside her belly. 'What is his or her problem?'

'The books said that sometimes sex will wake up the baby because my heart-rate is going so fast.'

'Well,' he chuckled, 'guess someone didn't like being left out.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	23. Inspired: 23 weeks

'You've got the number in Rochester if you need me, and I'll have my cell on me if there's anything happening I should know about.'

'Dave, any more hovering and you're going to take Ryan's 'Biggest Nervous Wreck Daddy to Be' medal away from him.'

Dave laughed a little at Meredeth's friendly jibe as he put Lanie's suitcase in Meredeth's car. He didn't like that he had to be away for a week even if it was on a mandatory pediatric triage certification course, but the knowledge that Lanie would be staying with Meredeth while he was made leaving a little easier. He knew Jayla would be prompt, as she considered even three minutes late a mortal sin, so he'd made sure he and Lanie were ready to go. When Lanie's suitcase was loaded in the trunk, he pulled her in for a kiss; because Meredeth was a discreet sort, she busied herself adjusting the heat and fans in the car to give them their good-bye moment.

'I love you. Keep my little Hayley or Henrik safe, okay?'

'Love you too and don't worry, little Danielle or Mikka will be just fine.'

Dave brushed her lips once and would have gone back for more, but for the fact that the taxi roared to the curb; it barely stopped moving when Jayla popped out of the back seat to load her partner's suitcase into the cab. 'Let's go, baby daddy! Traffic's going to be a real motherfucker this morning, half the roads are closed to Grand Central because of construction. Hey Lanie.'

'Hi Jayla.' Lanie waved, then gave Dave one last kiss. 'I love you, and I'll see you in a week.'

'Love you too.' He rubbed his hand over her belly one more time, then hopped in the taxi.

Because watching people leave always made her a little sad, Lanie instead got in Meredeth's car and in a few minutes they were gone from the West Village into trendy Chelsea. Even though it was known for its hipster shops and favoured amongst the artistic set, Meredeth's block of West Twenty-Fifth Street always felt so homey. Lanie figured it was the trees, because in summer her street was green as a park and though they were bare now they carried the promise of new growth in a few short months.

'Also, a word of warning,' Meredeth cautioned her friend, 'Javi's asleep upstairs, he ate at DioGuardi's last night with Ryan and got food poisoning so he's miserable as a wet rat.'

'Thanks for the heads up.'

'How come you're not at work?'

Lanie shouldered her purse as Meredeth took her bag from the car. 'Perlmutter fiddled with the schedule so I'm only cutting at the moment instead of being on scene, which means I'm on part-time hours until the thirtieth. He was almost as upset as Ryan when he heard what happened.'

'Really? That canker-sore actually felt something other than bitterness?'

'Believe it or not.'

The moment they were inside, Meredeth heard the trotting of her enormous dog towards the door and was prepared to haul him back by the collar but to her relief, Arturo greeted them with nothing more than a cursory sniff and tail wag before galumphing upstairs to keep his master company. 'Guess we know who's the bigger baby,' Meredeth commented.

As her hostess took her things up to the guest room, Lanie wandered into the kitchen, where the table looked like a paper bomb had gone off - sheets in various colours and different photos and illustrations were strewn so the oblong ash wood was completely obscured. One illustration, clearly in Kristof's style caught her eye in particular; it was a picture of a green cartoon tyrannosaurus rex with a bib around his neck, fork and knife in hand and on the table in front of him, a giant bowl of green leafy salad.

'His Majesty is coming down for soup, you want a bowl?'

'Sure, I could eat.' Lanie sat down at the table while Meredeth took our a container of spicy tomato and ravioli from the freezer, dumped it into a pot on the stove. 'Branch into children's books now that there's a few new babies around?' she asked, holding up the t-rex drawing.

'Oh, that, that's actually the cover art for my cookbook.'

'Cookbook?'

'Yeah, I'd been collecting things here and there over the last year and working with a nutritionist from Saint Vincent's for calculating health content. It's called _Tofu for T-Rex_ and it's for families, friends and/or partners of vegetarians to make meatless or meat-substitute meals that make life a little easier. I've put out tweets on my Twitter too to collect up stories, and I'm going to include anecdotes from Cam and Lili, Ryan and Honey-Milk and Robina and Gil too, since they're all couples with one meat-eater and one veggie-saurus.'

'That's the last time we have organic take-out.'

The grumbled comment came from a very pasty-looking Esposito wandering into the kitchen, who'd wrapped his NYPD afghan around himself like a cape. Despite his golden-cinnamon skin tone he did indeed appear to be green at the gills as he turned on the kettle, then plopped miserably into one of the chairs at the island to keep a safe distance from Lanie.

'Baby, I feel gross.' Esposito's voice was dangerously close to a whine; he laid his head on the cool counter, then popped up again as he started to gag a little. 'Hold that thought.'

He dashed to the downstairs bathroom, slammed the door while back in the kitchen Meredeth shook her head. 'Poor guy. Here we are,' she said, bringing the heated soup to the table, served complete with fresh cut bread. 'You want some tea? Kettle's already on.'

'Sure.'

Lanie heard the door from the bathroom open, Esposito calling to them he was going upstairs to die and if he looked like he was going to throw up again, Meredeth had full permission to use his service pistol and shoot him in the ear. She pressed her hand to her lips to keep from snickering at Esposito's misery, but let it out when she saw her friend shaking like a paint-mixer with laughter.

'Oh, I love him but he's such a drama queen when he's sick!' she giggled as she brewed the tea, then brought her own bowl to the table. 'So, five months, you're over half-way there, you getting excited?'

'Yeah, we're starting our birth classes next week and we've gotten a lot of shopping done of things like towels, blankets, diapers. I've just about finished going through my nesting stage but I have a feeling it'll come around again, because we still don't have a theme picked out for the nursery.'

'What have you guys talked about for ideas?' Meredeth blew on her spoonful of soup before swallowing it down.

'I wanted the Muppets but Dave pointed out that might be kind of tricky since most of that stuff would probably only be sold on line and be really expensive. He wanted hockey heroes and I told him that however gender-equal we will raise our child I don't want my new baby girl, if it is a girl, surrounded by posters of Maurice Richard and

'What was your theme in your room when you were a little girl?'

'Safari,' Lanie replied, nudging around her cheesy ravioli in the bowl. 'I wanted to be the next Dian Fossey.'

'How'd you end up a coroner?'

'Discovered cop shows on TV and thought they didn't give enough credit to the medical examiners since they confirmed how the person kicked the bucket. Plus I like puzzles and figuring out how someone died is a great puzzle. Oh, whew.' Lanie set down her spoon pressed her hand to her belly. The movement had Meredeth's eyes narrowing.

'Everything okay?'

'The baby is doing his or her lunch-time gymnastics.'

She lifted her shirt and sure enough, Meredeth could see not just a little subtle jiggling like at Christmas but full on rotations in her womb. 'Wow, he or she is a little acrobat!'

'Yeah, now I get why Honey-Milk was always shifting when Dell was moving around inside her.' Lanie lowered her top again, continued eating. 'So, yeah, we're still on the fence about the nursery theme, although we both agree no clowns.'

'Of course not,' Meredeth agreed. 'I personally believe any parent who decorates a child's room with clowns is guilty of abuse. What about sea animals?'

'Dave doesn't swim.'

'Disney characters?'

'Too cutesy. I want it to be something he or she can grow into.' Her soup finished, Lanie put down her spoon, studied Meredeth's face. 'I know that look. You've got something cooking in your brain.'

'I was thinking about that safari thing you mentioned. That would be really good. You can have all kinds of jungle animal stuffed toys and the paintings on the walls can be black and whites from old nineteenth century hunting trips. Oh!'

'What?'

'I just had a thought. Kristof!'

'Your illustrator?'

'Yeah, before we got started with the books he did free-lance art for home designs, like when someone wants a mural on their wall. He's in between projects right now, and his wife told me he's driving her crazy being at home with not a lot to do. He could do the painting in the nursery with his ink and lettering guys!'

'Isn't that expensive, though? Dave and I don't have your kind of cash, Mere.'

'He won't take a penny for it; Hilde won't let him since it's for a friend. Think about it they could do something like the opening scenes in _The Lion King_ where all the animals are in silhouette against the rising sun, maybe even do a full framed painting with all the animals of the jungle and their babies. And when he or she gets a little older, you can turn it from babies on safari to _Jumanji_! It'd look so beautiful!'

Meredeth's enthusiasm was so infectious it was hard not to get excited along with her, so Lanie dug her cell phone out of her purse to dial Dave. 'Hey sweetie, how's the train ride?'

'We just passed into the tunnel to leave Manhattan. What's up?'

'What do you think of safari animals for the nursery?' She explained Meredeth's idea to him, adding in more of her own ideas as they came to her.

'I think that sounds fantastic, just if you make plans for Kristof and his boys to do the painting, pick a day when I'll be home.'

'You got it. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Lanie ended the call, saw Meredeth's delighted face as she opened her laptop, powered it on. 'Looking up some pictures for mural ideas?'

'Please, Kristof is the painter. I'm going to find you some leopard printed sheets for the crib.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	24. Invited

The minute Dave walked into the apartment when he was off shift, he knew something was up; he could sense it the moment he closed the door. It had become like a sixth sense, being able to gauge the mood of their home sixty seconds after his arrival. Living with a pregnant woman meant he could come home to anything from a sultry sex-bomb to a snarly hormone hell-bat.

'Lanie?' he called, unlacing his winter boots and dropping his work duffel beside the couch. 'You home, sweetie?'

'In here.'

He felt a little punch at the wobble in her voice, but followed it to the bathroom. He knocked once on the closed door, opened it a crack. 'You okay?'

'No, I'm not.'

He opened the door the rest of the way and saw with no little amusement his bride-to-be sitting bottom-half naked on the closed toilet-lid and sobbing her little heart out. 'Elenia?'

'I can't shave my legs.'

'What?'

'I can't shave my legs. The bump is in the way. I wanted to be all pretty and girly by the time you got here but I had a nap after work and then I was going to have a bath and...and...'

'Oh Lanie.' Dave stripped off his work shirt, gave her a hug. 'You're going to be wearing stockings with your dress tonight, does it matter if your legs are shaved or not?'

'Yes!' Lanie bellowed vehemently. 'I may be pregnant but I'm still a woman and still want to take pride in my looks, you know. Even if you think a butterball like me is beautiful, I want to feel it for myself.'

'Okay then.' Dave took her razor and shaving cream from her, filled the sink with warm water. He smeared the lavender-scented foam onto her legs and considered how to go about it. 'I haven't shaved a leg, my own or otherwise, since my hazing days as a probie in Santa Fe. How-'

'Think of them like peeling a carrot, long overlapping upward strokes.'

Lanie wanted to start crying all over again as she watched him dutifully drag her Schick Quattro over her puffy legs, rinsing it and adjusting his position as necessary. He was so good to her, to do something that required a great deal of her dignity and pride being swallowed. When he'd finished and wiped down the remnants of shaving cream with a warm washcloth, he gave her a smile. 'There. Feel better?' When she nodded, still spilling tears, he pulled her in for a warm embrace. 'It's okay, sweetie.'

'It's the hormones. I hardly feel like myself these days,' she whimpered. 'They're ruining everything.'

'Well, I wouldn't say they ruined this morning. In fact, I think they kinda made it more fun,' he commented, glad when she laughed.

'Horny pervert. You just like what they've done to my boobs.'

'I love all of you, even your big boobs and unshaven legs. Do you want a hand getting dressed?'

'I need a shower first.'

'I can help with that too.' Dave stood up, shoved his pants and boxers to the floor; he felt his ego hum like a V8-engine when he saw her eyes glaze over at this sight of his naked body. It was the same look she'd gotten in her eye the night they'd made their little gum-ball living inside his fiancee. As soon as his socks were gone he turned on the water, adjusted it to a baby-safe temperature and hit the switch for the shower. 'Come on, I'll do your back.'

* * *

They made it to dinner on time, which was surprising as Lanei had come close to having another meltdown when she'd been trying to do her make-up; she'd nearly thrown her cosmetic case across the room in frustration but Dave, ever the cool cat, had sat her down on the edge of the bed and finished applying her eyeshadow and lipstick for her.

'You know, if I didn't know better and the fact that I'm having your child, I'd guess you're a little bit gay,' she'd teased him, making him laugh. 'How are you so good with this girly stuff?'

'I am the only boy and the youngest in a family of three kids. Gia and Fabi used me as their living mannequin and that is the kind of trauma that sticks with you.'

'Your mom didn't say anything?'

'It was the standard, play nice with you little brother.' Pressing his luck since her mood was already shaky, Dave dabbed the lip-gloss wand on her mouth. 'Fabi and my mother want to come for a visit. Just the two of them, not Fabi's husband and her brood,' he added hastily.

'Where would they stay? The couch and the floor?'

'Mama's already said they'll stay in a hotel; they just want to see you and take you shopping for baby things. Fabi's so excited about being an aunt to my babies, and Gia is pouting her face off and telling her, it's hilarious. There, you look great.'

Dave stood up, helped Lanie to her feet so she could sneak a peek in the mirror and was monumentally relieved when she smiled and pulled on her coat.

'Thanks, sweetie. And I'm sorry for losing it on you.'

'It's okay, my love.' But inwardly, Dave was sighing in relief.

By the time they'd gotten to the restaurant, Lanie was herself, or as much herself as she could be with the soup of natural uppers and downers surging in her body. The host showed them to the table where Castle, Beckett, Ryan, and Honey-Milk were already seated and talking. Castle caught their eye and stood up from his seat in the horseshoe booth, helped Lanie with her coat.

'Hey, you guys made it!'

'We're not the last ones, for once,' Lanie commented, noticing the newlyweds were absent from the table.

'Actually, Meredeth and Esposito won't be coming. Esposito was strong-armed into some dinner at his parents' church and Meredeth volunteered to go with him to appease his mother's crankiness at them double-booking friends and family on the same night,' Ryan said, flagging down the waiter for their drink orders. 'At first I thought it was an excuse to stay in bed all night but they were calling from Rosalita and Alejo's place so I figure it was on the level. These are the last of our party,' he said to the waitress.

'Excellent. Our specials today are the roasted pumpkin and butternut squash ravioli in mushroom sauce appetizer, the truffle, pancetta and fontina mac-and-cheese, and for dessert the Valrhona dark chocolate brownie with black cherry sorbet. We are also featuring our Niagara Valley ice-wines tonight; the Magnotta Vidal is an excellent choice for any of our courses.'

'We will take two bottles for the table, and some of your finest sparkling cider for our mother-to-be,' Castle declared, passing down the menus. 'And don't worry about the little numbers beside the dollar signs, we are having a small celebration tonight.'

'Oh?' Menu forgotten, Honey-Milk leaned towards Castle and Beckett. 'More storks visiting the Twelfth?'

'No!' It was almost a yelp from Beckett; she cleared her throat and repeated a little more civilly, 'No, but Rick was talking with his agent today, and...'

'And?'

'They're already in talks to option the second Nikki Heat novel before the first film even hits the theatres. They're thinking it could be a female answer to the Jason Bourne series.'

'Oh, now, see, that's just sexist,' Lanie snapped before she could filter it. 'Why is it assumed the only movie-going audience for a spy film with a male lead is the knuckle -dragging mouth-breathers who probably also think that anything above a size two means a woman is a total hog? Can't women have intelligent opinions on so-called male films without it being nothing more than, gee Matt Damon is so cute?'

'And here you thought the movie conversation would be dull without Meredeth,' Beckett laughed as Castle's hand froze midway through uncorking the newly-arrived ice-wine. 'How are those mood swings, Lanie?'

'Awful. I can hear myself saying that crap and yet can't get my brain to shut my mouth. It was horrible, last week I told Perlmutter his new bowtie made him look like a Muppet and the only reason he didn't kick me out of the room was because the pregnant lady with the crazy hormones had a tray of surgical tools at her side.'

'Oh I remember that feeling.' Honey-Milk sipped her wine. 'I was twenty-six weeks and at work, and this mother kept bribing her son with chocolate to shut him up and I let my guard down just a fraction and told her that it was a great way to train him like a pet with a treat so why not take him to the vet's instead of the pediatric ward of a hospital. That was about the time my boss suggested I cut my hours back before I go on maternity leave.'

'Sounds like you could use a break,' Ryan commented, snagging one of the artisan rolls from the basket in the middle of the table. 'You should come with us to Lake Placid for Valentine's. Both of you.'

Before Dave could ask what they were planning, the waiter came back and they placed orders for the pumpkin-squash ravioli, braised short ribs and the high-dollar mac and cheese. With visions of deliciousness dancing in their stomachs, Ryan picked up the conversation torch. 'The six of us, were going to go for a ski weekend and we booked the chalet, but then Meredeth and Esposito had to drop out.'

Lanie sipped her fizzy apple cider; at least they'd been gracious enough to pour it in a wine glass. 'Why?'

'They're going to Iceland.'

'Seriously?' Dave looked a little bewildered. 'He's taking her to Iceland for hearts-day?'

'Not quite. Iceland was the last of the European countries to get the _Lady Hawk_ television series so the cast and essential crew are going to Reykjavik for four days to do publicity. Esposito's going with Meredeth and they're extending their stay so they're there a week which includes Valentine's Day. But enough about those spoiled little kids.' Honey-Milk wiggled forward in the booth, turning so she could face Dave and Lanie. 'The point is, we've got a six-person chalet booked and it'd be a blast if you guys came too.'

'Why, so I can sit around a fireplace all day while you guys hit the slops?' Lanie bit her tongue. 'I'm sorry, Jenn. I'm not ungrateful, it's just-'

Honey-Milk waved it off good-naturedly. 'Oh, honey, honey, no need to tell me about raging preggo-hormones. And it's not just hitting the slopes. Kevin doesn't like downhill skiing so the two of you could go on the nordic trails they have. Ski rental, trail tickets and equipment are included and it's already paid for. What do you say?'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	25. Enjoyed: 25 Weeks

When Lanie awoke on Saturday morning, she felt so refreshed she wondered if she was actually in heaven. The night before, when they'd arrived at the Crater Lake Alpine and Nordic Ski Lodge, she'd had enough energy to walk in the door and lay claim to the master bedroom and had fallen asleep for nearly ten hours straight. The little one had woke up while she'd rested; she knew it because the recurring dream she'd begun having when he or she did so - that she was in an aquarium shaped like her own pregnant body and all the sea creatures were telling her what to name the baby - had wandered through her brain more than once the night before.

Now, at eight am, she was relaxed and alert and starving so she wandered from the bedroom into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find Castle in his sweats already awake and being a one-man band cooking machine. Castle was inexplicably an early riser, which amused her to no end since Beckett was a night hawk and the only way she saw five or even four am was if she stayed up the night before. But musings on her friends' relationship could wait as she scented the bacon and pancakes and fresh coffee. Tightening the belt on her robe as best as she could, she walked over to the table and smiled when Castle turned at the sound of her footsteps.

'Morning, Mama. Juice? Tea?'

'How about both?'

'You got it.' Castle left his pancake station to pour her juice, turn the kettle on for tea. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm getting a tired a little more easily these days but feeling good. I can really feel him or her in there. Like that,' she said on a laugh when she felt a distinct press of a foot against her right side. She massaged the spot in circles. 'Yes, we're talking about you.'

'You've got all the essentials bought? Crib, changing station, baby bureau?'

'The nursery is ready to go. Meredeth's illustrator, Kristof, he and his guys came to the apartment last week and painted the whole room for us. We finally decided on a safari theme so the walls are Sahara-sand yellow, very mellow and soft, with green vines as a border near the ceiling and...' Lanie trailed off, realizing she was veering into mommy-only territory. 'I'm sorry, Rick, you probably don't want to hear about this kind of stuff.'

'No, I like listening to it. In case you forgot I do have a child myself and went through this kind of bragging about my baby stage.'

'You still brag about your baby and she's already in her second year of university.'

'Don't remind me.' He gestured with his spatula as he flipped pancakes on the grill, nudged the bacon around. 'It reminds me of when Lexie was little. Keep going. Sandy walls, green vines near the top.'

'And on one wall, in this beautiful mural, its the outline of all different jungle animals going on safari, like rhinos and elephants and gazelles, and of course giraffes.'

Castle smiled as he passed her the tea. 'Sounds just beautiful. And it'll be great for a boy or a girl. Do you know-?'

'No. Neither of us want to know. It's one of the few true surprises left in the world. We can find out once the little gum-ball is here.'

By the time the others joined them and they'd had their fill of breakfast, Lanie felt the baby rolling and swirling inside and knew it was because her heart was picking up pace in anticipation of being included in the ski-day. And even better, she wouldn't be alone, as Ryan would be on the Nordic track with her.

When they'd dressed and made their way to the ski shacks, she gave Dave a kiss good-bye. 'Take care of my paramedic,' she told him. 'I need my fiance around.'

'And you take care of my pathologist and my gum-ball,' he replied. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

'Don't worry, Dave, I'll keep a close watch on Kanga and little Roo, here.' Being in such a jolly mood, Ryan offered Lanie his arm; charmed by such an old-fashioned gesture, she looped hers through and let him guide her over the icy ground towards the Nordic equipment hut.

They were greeted by a blond woman with a round friendly face and wind-whipped colour in her cheeks. 'Welcome to Crater Lake Nordique. Full equipment or just your blades?'

'Full equipment for both,' Ryan told her, showing the attendant their trail tickets.

'Of course. You'll be meeting with Guy-Paul in twenty minutes so let's get you suited up.'

The attendant came around the counter, grinning widely when she saw Lanie's bump. 'Skiing is a great way to stay active during pregnancy. Almost broke my heart not being able to do downhill when I had my little one but then I discovered cross-country and my heartache was spared.'

Lanie looked at the woman; she was thin as a wire coat-hanger so imagining her at twenty-six weeks pregnant was a hard workout for the brain. Instead she sat down on the bench while her boots and skis were brought over and felt a little silly but mostly relieved when the attendant began to lace up the boots for her.

'There. These are toe-clicks so no bending over to snap them in place. Enjoy and good luck with your baby!'

* * *

A few hours later, Lanie was having a blast. Ryan, it turned out, was quite a good skier and the lesson with Guy-Paul, their club pro, was more for her sake to learn how to stop effectively without wiping out. When their lesson was finished, they'd gotten a map of the trails and found a few without too many hills; armed with a digital camera and his cellphone in case they needed it, they skated and tracked their way along. Ryan, being the understanding sort, paused when she needed a break and made sure she had lots of water to keep 'the grape from turning into a raisin' as he cutely put it.

On one such pause, they were seated on the rest-area bench and enjoying watching the other skiers pass. Lanie ran her gloves hands over her bump, sighed contentedly when she felt the solid movement there. The jiggle-pause-jiggle-pause rhythm told her the little guy or gal had the hiccups yet again. Beside her, Ryan had his digital camera out and was snapping pictures of the scenery.

'Ryan?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you really not like downhill or was that just an excuse to get me to come with you guys?'

'I really don't like it. It's the chairlifts, they freak me out.'

'You, the big, bad, medal-winning NYPD homicide hero cop, is scared of a chairlift?' Lanie tried with all her might to keep from giggling; she mostly managed it.

'Everyone has their phobias. Jenn's is broken glass, Beckett's is eye injuries, hell, Javier Esposito the big tough guy, he doesn't like roller-coasters. Remember when we watched Meredeth's interview the summer before they got engaged?'

'Oh yeah.' This time, she let the giggle loose, then blinked when she felt the flash of the camera light in her eyes. 'What was that for?'

'You look so happy, couldn't let that go by.' Ryan grinned, snapped another photo on his digital camera, then gasped. 'Lanie, look over there.'

'Where?'

'Shh! Right through those trees.'

Lanie followed where he was pointing, grabbed his arm excitedly. A shaggy mother deer and her baby were walking through the trail-side forrest. With quiet stealthy movement, Ryan lifted his camera and managed to snap four photos before they pricked up their ears and darted back amongst the snowy evergreens. He grinned when he pocketed his camera.

'See? Wouldn't have photos like that on a downhill course, would you?'

* * *

They arrived back at the lodge shortly after dark, and was surprised to find the other four already in the chalet - Dave and Castle still in their ski-wear, Beckett with damp hair and her bathrobe over her comfies. 'Hey guys! Jenny's up in the shower,' she told Ryan. 'How was the forrest?'

'Excellent. We saw a couple of deer on one loop, and a whole whack of winter birds.' Lanie went over to sit with Dave, cuddle against him when he wrapped his arm around her to lay his palm on her belly. 'Ryan got some sweet pictures, and I'm happy to report the only times I was on my behind was when he came to the rest-benches.'

'Very glad to hear it. You ready for a hot shower and something to eat?'

'Oh yes. Red meat and veggies, but shower first.'

Dave helped her to her feet and when they'd gone into their room, he shut the door and locked it behind him. He watched as she began to strip off her sweaty athletic clothes, walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her belly. 'Happy Valentine's Day,' he murmured, kissing her neck. 'I have something for you. Actually two somethings.'

'Oh?'

'Yes. Which would you like first, sugar or spice? Wait, why am I even asking?' Dave went to his suitcase, pulled out a flat wrapped box. 'Here. Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we can't get romantic on February fourteenth.'

Lanie shredded the paper, lifted the lid and felt tingly all over. He'd gotten her a soft, swishy negligee in baby pink with a matching sheer robe. 'Oh, Dave, it's beautiful, but are you sure it's the right size?'

'Yeah, I got it at a specialty shop in Mid-Town, they cater in underthings for mothers-to-be, both fancy and functional. I told the salesgirl you were about twenty-five weeks or so and she recommended this one so you don't feel awkward or unsexy.'

'It's lovely.' Lanie kissed him, the kind that let him know they'd do more than kiss that evening. 'I think this counts as my sugar and spice.'

'I think that baby's made you a little corny, Doctor.' Dave grinned as he kissed her back, then flopped onto his back. 'You want to shower together?'

'You know what ends up happening when we do that, sweetie, so I would like to fly solo this time so I can actually get clean instead of making soapy sexy-time with you.'

Lanie put her hand on the post of the foot-board to lift herself off the bed when there was a knock on the door, followed by Ryan's voice. 'Guys? We're going to take the shuttle into town to pick up a few fresh things for dinner, you want to come with?'

'No we're good!' Dave called back, then added when he was certain Ryan had retreated, 'Still want to shower on your own?'

'Well now that I think about it, I could use a little help rinsing soap off the parts I can't reach anymore.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	26. Showered

'I'm confused, Dave. Tell me again what he said to you?'

Dave sighed as they walked up from the Twenty-Fifth Street subway station towards the Esposito townhouse. 'Okay, I got a text from Esposito saying he wanted my help with his mid-season NBA fantasy draft picks.'

'But you aren't a basketball fan, and come to think of it, neither is he.'

'Maybe he was a little confused, I hear humping your brains out the way he does can lower your IQ.'

'It does not,' Lanie laughed as they reached number two-seventy-one, rang the bell.

'Surprise!'

Lanie nearly stumbled back out the door at the word yelled joyfully when she walked into the small foyer of the town-house. She felt her baby kick wildly at being startled like that, rubbed her hand near her belly button to reassure him or her. Everyone who'd been there for Christmas, minus Alexis, was crowded into the living room holding cameras and recording her reaction.

'What is this?'

'A baby shower, my sweet,' Dave laughed. 'I cannot believe you actually bought that story.'

'You?' Lanie turned to her fiance, his face shining proudly.

'With the newlyweds and the Ryans doing some of the people-organizing, but yeah, it was my idea. Meredeth did all your fave foods and Honey-Milk created a gifts list. Oh, come on now sweetie.'

Lanie pressed her hand to her mouth as her hormones got the better of her. 'I'm okay,' she squeaked. 'Just overwhelmed.'

Meredeth stepped forward, helped Lanie out of her coat. 'It's not going to be one of those frou-frou girly things. It's just smoothies and roast chicken sandwiches and presents for your gum-ball.'

'That nickname's really sticking, huh?' Lanie laughed as Meredeth led her to one of the armchairs in the living room, passed her one of Esposito's beer mugs filled nearly to the brim with peach-mango smoothie. 'I don't know what to say.'

Now that the guest of honour had unwittingly arrived, the rest of them spread themselves out through the house, and to Lanie's surprise it wasn't the men taking off for the dining room to play poker and the women crowding around for baby-talk; rather people went where they found the conversation most interesting. Gil and Robina had stayed in the living room, as had Cam and Lili, and most importantly Honey-Milk and Dell. The toddler was in full walkie-talkie mode, a little blond-and-blue-eyed chatterbox who was still in the angelic pre-terrible twos stage.

'Lanie!' he giggled, hugging her around the knees. 'I kay-fo. No skish. Up?'

Dell stretched his arms up towards Lanie, and she gave him a boost so he sat beside her in the wide chair; her heart melted like butter when he cuddle against her side, put his little hand an inch from her belly. 'Toosh?'

'Yes, you may touch.'

'Your little man's got some manners,' Gil complimented Lanie, snagging a carrot from the tray of vegetables Meredeth brought in. 'But then again, his pops is a gentleman despite hanging around Javier Esposito all the time.'

'Oh, knock it off.' Beside her boyfriend, Robina gave him a swat. 'Grab me a drink?'

'Sure.'

'Mama!' Dell squealed in delight, his fingers prodding at Lanie's belly. 'Buddy kick!'

'Buddy?' Lanie looked at Honey-Milk, who chuckled.

'He's a little disappointed I had a girl,' Lili said, laughing as she adjusted Rosie on her lap, 'and wants your baby to be a boy so any time I talk about the baby, he calls it 'Buddy'.'

'Well it's better than gumball.'

'It's adorable, Rosie and I have mommy-baby swim classes right before, and every time he sees Rosie, he says 'Rosie fanny, Lee'. I tell you, it's that wicked Irish charm,' Lili laughed as she watched Dell cuddle up with her friend.

'Fanny?' Cam asked.

'His favourite word, he means 'fancy' which is his word for pretty. Part of me thinks it's the fact I listened to a lot of Queen on my iBump when I was pregnant,' Honey-Milk explained. 'Then I remember who his father is and it all makes sense.'

'Have you thought of any names for the little one?' Robina asked as Gil returned with her drink.

'You need to think of the baby boardroom sexy scale.'

All heads turned towards Meredeth, who swallowed her celery before continuing, 'You need a name that sounds cute as a little kid, strong and classy in their business world and something smooth when they're getting their mack on with their guy or gal.'

'Look at this little one here,' Honey-Milk chimed in, tickling Dell's tummy. 'He's got Dell for being a little guy and a young adult and hanging out with the guys, Thomas D. Ryan for when he's president, and then Delaney for when he's with his lover. What names have you thought of?'

'If it's a boy, I promised my dad his name, Oscar, would be in there.'

Gil did his best to turn the chuckle into a cough. 'Oscar? How does that fit into your baby boardroom sexy scale, Mere?'

'Don't ever try to out-do Meredeth on the name-game, Gilbert,' Lili chuckled. 'You'll lose every time. What about a little girl?'

'Dave's sisters are Gianina and Fabienne, and his mother is Claudia, so we've agreed on no names like that. We've been back and forth on unisex names too like Ashley, Cameron, Jordan. But we did agree we both liked the name Magdalena.'

'Mere you're the writer, go.' Cam gestured with his cane.

Meredeth pursed her lips, rolled her eyes upwards while she thought. 'Okay, got it. Maggie, Magdalena, Lena. Three for three.'

'See Gil?' Lili grinned. 'Don't mess with the best.'

* * *

When it was time for presents, just like a Christmas they managed to cram everyone into the living room; it was spacious but to Lanie's mind it also defied the laws of physics how none of them ended up violating another's personal space.

'These are all baby gifts,' Meredeth told her, taking up space on the floor beside Lanie's chair to make notes on the cards so she'd remember who had given what gifts. 'Something for Mom comes later.'

Lanie selected a box wrapped in ducky paper and she made sure to save a little sample of it; she was sure it was the hormones but these days anything in miniature made her sigh contentedly. She lifted out of the box a beautiful hand-knit blanket in leaf-green and yellow. 'Oh Jenn, it's gorgeous! This one of your little sweat-shop productions?'

'No, this one was all me. I had a seven hour flight to Seattle for a conference at Mercy West and no desire to watch the same movies over and over again, so I listened to _Naked Heat_ on audiobook and knitted my little heart out.'

'It's gorgeous.' Lanie passed it to Meredeth, who folded it neatly into the box, then picked up another box wrapped in polka-dot paper. Wasting no time, she shredded the paper and laughed. 'Oh my god, you didn't,' she snickered, turning to Meredeth.

'I did.'

'What are they?' Dave strained to see his neck to see what his fiancee had unwrapped.

'They're leopard print sheets for the crib.' Lanie showed him the infant linens. 'I thought you were joking about these, Mere!'

'If I've learned anything about the woman, it's never under-estimate her imagination,' Esposito said, pointing at Meredeth, then Lanie with his forkful of Cesar salad.

'It's like 'MTV Cribs', literally or 'Pimp My Nursery',' Dave commented, earning a bro-dap of knuckles from Castle and Ryan. 'What else you got there?'

When she reached the next box, she shook it, curious as it was from Beckett and Castle. She could only imagine what they'd gotten up to when they put their heads together. The paper itself was decorated with little pumpkins and black kittens, which made Lanie confused; Hallowe'en was almost eight months away. Then she opened up the box and sighed.

'Oh, look at this!'

It was a pint-sized cop costume, designed to fit over a baby's clothes. There was a little cap and a yellow cloth badge stitched onto the chest that read 'NYPD Cute', just like the little onsie they'd given her as a gift when she'd announced she was pregnant.

'For the newest party-goer of the Twelfth precinct, arrive in style on your first Hallowe'en,' Meredeth read on the card. 'That is too sweet!'

'Well, I've decided to keep the Hallowe'en parties down to just the close friends here, since our little family is ever-expanding these days,' Castle commented. 'We've got Dell and Rosie by extension, and soon we'll have the Parrish-Robbins baby to add in the mix.'

Lanie continued to open her presents and found amongst the baby towels and onsies, a gift-basket of no-tears organic soaps, a little Anaheim Ducks shirt, picture books for reading at bedtime, and another t-shirt with the _Lady Hawk_ logo with the printing on the chest reading _Baby Hawk_. Finally there was only one left - a little box wrapped in Precious Moments paper.

'For the third member of the second generation, we love you Gumball, hugs and mooshes, Dell and Rosie,' Lanie read in a voice not quite steady before passing the card to Meredeth and patting the space beside her. 'Dell, would you like to help me open your present?'

Dell nodded, wriggled up onto the seat beside Lanie. Dave watched them from across the room as the blonde boy and his dark-haired baby-mama huddled together over the gift, Lanie showing Dell how to tear the paper off the box. He gave a little laugh, bit his thumbnail as he envisioned Lanie with their baby on Christmas morning, discovering the treats left by Santa. He couldn't wait for it.

'Thank you, Dell,' Lanie told the little tyke, whose hand was patted at her rounded belly. 'That feels very nice for me and the baby.'

'Kick oush?'

'No, I don't say ouch when the baby kicks.' Lanie's heart went gooey for what felt like the millionth time when Dell gave her belly a little hug.

'No oush, Buddy.'

Lanie shook her head, then gasped when she lifted the lid on the box. 'Oh, Dave, come here.'

It was a porcelain tree about eight inches tall; at the root of which was painted the words Parrish-Robbins, with her and Dave's names at the roots - Elenia Sophia and David Angelo. Lanie felt her eyes well up in earnest as she realized there were blank branches for them to put the baby's name on once it was born, and if they had any more.

'Look at that,' he murmured, touched that his friends would give such a precious gift. 'It's our family tree.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	27. Stressed

It was barely seven am but when Esposito and Ryan arrived on scene, one armed with tea, the other with the trademark Big Gulp smoothie, they were more than a little surprised to find Lanie looking fresh and cool as a cucumber. Her belly was now fully resting on her lap these days and her toes, even while seated, were turned outwards like a dancer's. As usual, she had her dental mask on and they could see her eyes crinkle into a smile when they approached.

'Morning, boys.'

'I thought pregnant women were supposed to be tired all the time?'

'I was very cozy asleep until Gumball here decided to use my bladder as a pillow and I was woken up anyways. Strawberry-banana?'

'Pineapple-raspberry.'

'Still good.'

Esposito chuckled as Ryan split off to get the information from the first on-scene, though it was as much to keep him from hovering and making Lanie snap as it was necessary to their investigation. He pulled a pair of gloves his his jacket pocket, crouched to examine the body while Lanie sat at the kitchen table. 'I was hoping this guy was done,' he sighed, looking at the young man stabbed in the back and lying in a small pool of his own blood. 'Same as the others, Doc?'

'So far yes. Mister Todd Reubens, twenty-seven of this address, works as a computer tech for Ratliff Middleton, an insurance firm on Wall Street. He was subdued and then stabbed in the same way as Mister Creedy that is to say after his heart stopped beating, but unlike Mister Creedy didn't fight it, and said goodnight Gracie around two am this morning. Smoothie please.'

Esposito passed her the cup. 'Anything else unusual or are we still on square one with this like we've been from the beginning with this knucklehead?'

'I'll do a full work-up, surpervise tox and DNA myself. I want to stop turning up at crime scenes like this. It's getting both boring and annoying.' Lanie finished her notes as she sipped from her straw; she'd rested the cup on the kitchen table so she had both hands free. When she'd clicked her pen shut, she set her things down, then breathed deeply, like she was imitating a steam engine. She pulled off her gloves and was rubbing her belly in 'wax-on, wax-off' circles, making Esposito feel a zip of panic.

'Lanie?'

'It's okay, it's just Braxton-Hicks. I've been getting them lately every couple of days for a few hours. Ah, yes, there it is,' she said between clenched teeth, her eyes squeezing shut. 'Damn, damn double damn those are unpleasant.'

Unsure of what to do, Esposito packed Lanie's kit for her so her notes and instruments were ready to go before straightening up; relief had never been so great as when he saw his partner, the father, walk in from interviewing the first people on scene. 'Detective? A little help here?'

'What's up?'

'Braxton-Hicks,' Lanie repeated, taking the cup of now-lukewarm tea from Ryan and downing it in four swallows. 'I think I'm going to take the stairs, walk down to the wagon.'

The detectives watched their friend waddle out - at almost seven months she most definitely waddled these days - taking a few moments just for themselves.

'You think it's anything to worry about?'

'No. Jenny got them a lot around the seven-months mark. It's when she just got really cranky, not bitchy, just irritated you know?'

'I remember you being a source of that irritation,' Esposito pointed out as they walked out to the elevator. 'You wouldn't leave her alone.'

'Pardon me for worrying about the mother of...you know what, reliving that special brand of hell isn't going to help Lanie or Mister Reubens in there, so why don't we just save this for when she's in labour?'

'Agreed.'

* * *

They made it back to the precinct around ten in the morning, after doing a canvass of the victim's apartment building, to find Castle and Beckett having a rather animated discussion over a murder board of their own.

'I'm just saying we shouldn't rule out the possibility!'

'Normally I'm willing to concede that you have some rather interesting, if off-centre, ideas but a monkey?'

'Not a monkey, an orangutan. Think about it, they have grip on both hands and feet like human hands, their shrieks are loud and piercing and they shed like madness!'

Ryan sat down at his desk, glad his boss didn't alert to his presence, particularly when his partner wheeled over his chair, passed him some of Meredeth's caramel corn he kept stashed in the locked lower drawer of his desk. Castle and Beckett showdowns, like any good theatre, required a snack.

'And you know this because of your frat-house days? Or just from some really bad dates?'

Castle looked ready to pull his own hair out in frustration. 'You need to expand your reading to the classics, Nikki Heat, and spend an evening with the master himself, Edgar Allen Poe-'

'I've read _Murders in the Rue Morgue_, you bonehead-'

'I'm the bonehead? You're the one not willing to concede to the fact that not all murders are committed by humans. Remember when the horse was given all those amphetamines and trampled his handler to death?'

'A buck says they will do this all afternoon,' Esposito mumbled around the sweet popcorn, passed Ryan the bag as the argument continued.

'While monkeys choking elderly shut-ins is fine for fiction, here in real-world Manhattan we don't arrest primates for murder.'

'Correct me if I'm wrong here, but I do believe the way we met-' Castle gestured in a you-and-me back and forth motion '-was that you hauled me out of my last Derek Storm launch party because you thought I'd killed someone and posed her to look like the murder victim from _Flower for Your Grave_.'

'You're not a primate, _Rick_, you're an alien and the larval stage of your species and so help me god, if you two don't put away the popcorn and get back to your jobs,' Beckett fumed as she rounded on Ryan and Esposito, hands mid-way to their mouths, 'I will tell everyone in this station that both of you cried at _The Notebook_.'

Not wanting to let a date-night secret like that become common knowledge, Ryan wiped the crumbs off his mouth and buried his nose in the paperwork on his desk while Esposito rolled away mumbling about the sanctity of poker-chat being akin to things discussed in confessional. As he culled through the financial records of their latest victim, his head snapped up when he heard Castle's windy sigh.

'Three little letters that will make every man's life a living hell. And none of the usual tricks will work because I'm actually living that key-chain, the one that reads 'I have PMS and a gun, did you have something to say?' It's a total minefield.'

'I hope you're exaggerating because the only thing worse than witnessing the horror show of childbirth is thinking about my boss on her lady-days,' Ryan finished typing, looked up as the computer processed the information it was commanded to search for. 'So which is it? Trying to make my head blow up or being sarcastic?'

Before Castle could respond, Esposito wheeled himself over to join in the fun. 'You know why he's really bitching, don't you? It means if it is that time of the month for Beckett, Castle's not getting his spoonful of sugar.'

'That's not...okay, that's partly it, but mostly, it's the fact that I'm not allowed to touch any of the ice cream in the house.'

'Like I said, spoonful of sugar. Caramel corn?' Esposito generously offered him the bag, not at all surprised when Castle grabbed it and rather than scooping a handful, poured it into his mouth. 'Keep it.'

'Could be worse,' Ryan reminded them all, rolling his stress egg between his palms. 'We could all be Dave.'

'But then you'd have no choice but to obey because I'm carrying your child.'

All three men glanced up, saw Lanie was in suit-pants and a loose fitting maternity top, her briefcase at her feet and her hands under her belly. Immediately Castle popped up to drag his chair over for her to sit down in, then headed to the break-room to visit the oasis of Brewster.

'What's up, Doc?' Esposito asked, once again rolling his chair over to Ryan's desk.

'I finished the autopsy and was going through my findings and found this.' She pulled out a photograph of a bruise-like pattern on the side of Mister Reubens' neck. 'It's a fingerprint. In eyeshadow. The top quality kind that makes you think if a person can spend forty-six dollars on one pot of eye-shadow, they've got way too much money.'

'Forty-six dollars on eye-shadow?' Esposito looked affronted. 'What the hell is wrong with women that they need to drop that kind of coin on face-paint? Why not buy something, like, groceries or pay their phone bill?'

'The point is that eyeshadow that pricey isn't available anywhere you buy make-up so I ran it to ground and this particular brand of eye-shadow is sold exclusively in-stores at Macy's flagship store on Thirty-Fourth Street.'

'Well, it's something. Maybe it was a disgruntled employee looking for some payback on customers.'

'Dudes don't wear eyeshadow. At least not the dudes I know.'

'Your brother-in-law used to live in the East Village, he'd have seen plenty of guys wearing women's make-up,' Ryan said. 'And Castle dressed up in drag last Hallowe'en.'

'That's Hallowe'en. Big difference. Were the prints in the system?'

'Lab's still running partials. Either way, I figured it was a big enough break to- Oh!' Lanie winced at the sharp pain she felt in her belly, then blew out a breath. 'Okay, that does it, I'm going home. I cannot function like this.'

'Is it a contraction?'

'No, just more Braxton-Hicks. I need to lie down. It's been a busy week. Hopefully that helps.' Lanie pouted as she felt a nudge to her left side this time. 'Yeah, yeah, I hear you, we're going.'

'You want a hand with your bag?' Ryan asked, already half-way out of his seat.

'No. Beckett's coming over for movie-night tonight since Dave's working the eight-to-six tonight. I'll leave it with her.'

The men watched as Lanie once again waddled with her briefcase over to Beckett's desk, murmured a few words at her before heading to the elevator. From his chair Esposito shook his head.

'Beckett and Castle fighting, Meredeth's stuck at Heart's doing until way after I'm off-shift, Lanie's having baby-cramps and we've gotten one very small lead that may or may not pan out on a fourth body in these murders. Today sucks all around.'

'Yes it does.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	28. Schooled: 29 Weeks

_Hello everyone! For this chapter and other chapters coming up, I must give a giant huge thanks to Ariel119 for letting me pick her brain - I've never had kids so my research level for this fic has been higher than other ones, but nothing beats war stories from the frontline! Enjoy!_

* * *

'Don't be nervous.'

'I'm not.'

'Then why can't I feel my hand?'

Dave looked down, saw Lanie's fingers were turning bright pink from lack of blood-flow. 'Sorry.'

Lanie smiled as they walked into the teaching room of the obstetrics ward at Saint Vincent's. They were about to attend their first baby-class and while both of them had an idea of what to expect, neither were fully prepared for what the night would bring. But Lanie was okay with that; after all, if she knew what she would be doing during the actual labour process, why would they be attending the class? They looked around, saw there were already a few couples in the room, the pregnant women seated on cushions on the floor or bean-bag chairs. They sat down on a squishy foam mat, looked to their left at another couple who looked not nearly as anxious as Lanie or Dave felt. 'Is this your first baby?' she asked the woman.

'Yeah, it is. But we're not feeling so stressed, we've got our birth plan in place, our date of induction planned, we've already been practicing our LaMaze and taken our baby First Aid courses. All we need to be parents is our little Cadence to get here,' the woman said, smiling the smile of someone Dave would think a mental patient.

'Oh lovely,' was all Lanie could say that was polite.

'What about you, do you have your little boy or girl's plan in place?'

'No, it's kinda why we're here,' Dave said sheepishly. 'Taking the course to learn how to do all those things.'

'Oh.' The woman looked slightly put out. 'But you have your nursery already done in a gender-appropriate theme, right? Spaceships for a little boy or ballerinas fora little girl?'

'We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet.'

'But how could you organize yourselves without all the information, like-'

'Honey, why don't you go use the facilities before our instructor arrives?' The man sitting beside her interrupted; the woman looked at him like he'd just found the cure for cancer.

'Great idea. I'll be back.'

When she was out of earshot, the man shook his head. 'She means well, but she tends to think if everyone isn't as big a control freak as her, there's something wrong. I'm Franco, by the way and the crazy lady who just left is Alice, and we're having a little girl named Cadence,' he said, offering his hand.

'Dave, and this is Lanie, and our little gumball.'

'Our friends nicknamed him or her that since we want to wait to find out,' Lanie added, 'and our nursery is a safari theme so it's good for a boy or a girl.'

'Cadence is supposed to be arriving on the twenty-fifth of May and if she's even a day overdue I think Alice might lose her mind. She's an air-traffic controller, so high-pressure situations going haywire doesn't exactly fall into her area of strength.'

Lanie almost asked why she planned to have a family, but stopped when she saw Harvey and Honey-Milk as well as another woman walk in with books and discs that appeared to be part of a package they would be receiving as part of their course.

'Good evening everyone, glad you could make it. I've met just about everyone in this room, with me are Nurse Practioners Amelia Strout and Jennifer Ryan who will be leading this class. I can tell you as well that both have delivered children at this hospital with me and both had their own babies here as well under Doctor Krishner's care so you will be in excellent hands. Ladies.' Harvey gave them a brisk nod before leaving the room to answer a page.

'Well, why don't we all get a little bit better acquainted.' Honey-Milk slipped off her shoes, joined the horseshoe of mothers-to-be. 'I'm Jenny and I have a little boy, Dell, who will be two in July, and my husband and I are thinking of trying for a second baby at the end of the summer.'

Lanie smiled as she remembered that moment when they'd announced just days after her baby shower. The idea of watching Ryan go through his Honey-Milk being pregnant again was too funny for words.

Once they'd made the introductions and they'd been given their materials, Amelia stood up to switch on the video, hit the lights. 'We know this might feel like a shock-and-awe campaign but we believe that starting the class tonight with real footage of a birth to show you how what is going to be happening with your bodies during the process of labour will give you and your birthing partner an idea of what to potentially anticipate happening when you are delivering your babies.'

Dave swallowed tightly as the footage began to roll. He didn't consider himself a sissy in the slightest, he was a paramedic assigned to MBC detail and had dealt with women in different stages of labour. However, there was a vast world of difference between helping a woman in labour get to a hospital and watching the gory details up close and personal like this budding Tarantino was doing with his or her camera; the notion that Lanie was going to grunt and scream and cry in ways that made Eli Roth's on-screen victims look like school-children was more than scary. It was downright fucking terrifying for him.

But he forced himself to watch it, the way the head stretched out like something from _Stargate_ or _Battlestar Galactica_, the almost comical nature of it when the camera zoomed out at there was a round bulbous head poking out from between the woman's thighs as she huffed and puffed like a marathon runner at the finish line. Then he got his second scare of the night when he glanced over at Lanie and she was serenely watching like it was the Pastoral suite from _Fantasia_ - a favourite of hers when she needed something calming - and God save him, sniffling in her way she did these days when she was happy.

'Isn't it amazing, Dave?'

To him, it was like watching deleted scenes from the _Saw _series but he wasn't about to earn a night sleeping on the couch. Instead he nodded along. 'One disgusting miracle indeed.'

'The blood's incidental.'

'Blood doesn't freak me out. You in pain does.' Dave winced as the woman on the television screamed like she was in a B-horror film. 'I don't want to see you do that.'

'Well buck up soldier, because we agreed on no c-section unless there the medical emergency need for one. And you want to see your child born so you've got limited options. Plus, I'll have an epidural too. This is an all natural birth, like Honey-Milk and Ryan had.' Lanie watched with a cringe as the woman pushed again on screen and the contents of her bowels unloaded onto the birthing table. 'And just so we're clear, if you film the actual breathe-and-push part, you will be destroyed.'

'Agreed. Watching you take a dump while delivering our precious gumball isn't part of the birth record I think either of us will get too misty over.'

Dave held Lanie's hand as they watched the woman finish her delivery and the baby was out, followed by the placenta; he watched with no little wonder as the doctor clamped the cord and offering the scissors for cutting it to the partner holding the camera. The camera followed the baby over to the waiting bassinet where it was wiped off, measured and weighed, all the while exercising its little lungs in a desperate wail. Finally the baby was wrapped-and-capped, and taken to the mother's waiting arms, where its wails subsided as the mother began to speak softly, her eyes raining tears of relief and joy and exhaustion.

As the video was switched off and the lights turned back on, Dave looked around and was relieved to see the looks of horrified panic on some of the birth partners' faces and even on a few of the mothers; it made him feel like less of a freaked-out wimp.

'As you can see, there's a lot going on and our job with this course is make sure that you can get through your delivery with as little stress as possible. The first thing we're going to start on is our breathing,' Honey-Milk explained. 'It may sound a little redundant since we do it all the time but this is very much akin to the way that athletes train themselves for endurance. If you're lucky, you will have a short labour, which is anything under seven hours. I was approximately twelve, with nine of it active, meaning the water had broken and dilation had begun naturally.'

'I remember that,' Lanie murmured to Dave as they began to follow along with the class as they began doing the breathing exercises. 'I was at the salon with her and the poor pedicure technician was so embarrassed for her because she thought Honey-Milk had wet her pants.'

'I have a question.' Beside them, Alice raised her hand like a schoolgirl. 'What if you plan to be induced? Will these relaxation techniques be the same or are there different ones?'

'They're the same, Alice, which is actually good for my second point. These breathing techniques for contractions are vital for breaking the 'fear tension pain' cycle. Your pain will be worse if you are tense or worried during the down-phase of your labour. It's very important to keep yourself as relaxed as possible otherwise anticipating the pain will actually make it worse, epidural or not and particularly in early labour. Feeling high levels of pain early in labour can lead to complications when it's time for the home-run stretch. The risk of needing an episiotomy becomes higher, the need for an emergency c-section becomes higher and there's also more chance of the baby having cardiac distress. So we're going to practice our breathing, whatever one you feel most comfortable using, but we do recommend trying different ones in equal amounts, because you can plan all you like but that baby's going to want to do it's own thing and you have to be prepared to react to that.'

Lanie feel her hands tense on her belly as Dave helped her lie down; these were all possible complications, not things that would definitely happen to her. She knew her baby would be a middle-weight - Harvey was predicting around seven or eight pounds - but the full idea that the baby would be coming out of her body like that, like trying suck a watermelon through a garden hose, hadn't really hit home for her until she'd begun doing these breathing techniques for practice.

She stared at the ceiling, picking a pattern of dots out of the tiles as Dave did the breathing with her, when she saw Honey-Milk's face appear above her.

'Don't worry, Lanie, you'll be just great.' She gave her friend a reassuring smile, squeezed her shoulder. 'I talked to Harvey and I'll be in there as the pediatric nurse when you have the baby.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	29. Unexpected

Lanie looked around her apartment and sighed impatiently. She wanted everything to be perfect before the Italian-Canadian-Americans descended like well-dressed double-tongued locusts. It also didn't help that they were experiencing an end-of-March heat wave; which meant the furnace in the apartment building was making her sweat like crazy.

She hadn't gone with Dave to the airport, as it was her first day off after ten straight days on, and she was going to have to remind Perlmutter that being out for long hours when she needed consistent rest for her body wasn't going to keep happening for much longer. Harvey had told her on her last appointment that the baby was starting to 'assume the position', which meant staying upside down and starting to drop; she should anticipate feeling tired more frequently since it required a lot of her body energy. So she'd slept in, a pillow propped between her knees to alleviate the strain on her back and after a soothing shower with her lavender soap and a nice late breakfast of tea and oatmeal - she'd always thought the stuff look pre-digested but she'd developed a fondness for it around eighteen weeks. She'd thought about doing some laundry but discovered that _Alice in Wonderland_ was on the Disney Channel as she'd eaten her breakfast and she'd stayed on the couch while she digested her food. By the time Alice had made it to the tea party, Lanie could feel her body begging her for more sleep so she promised herself just a few minutes with her eyes closed and the cozy ragged-quilt over her belly.

The next thing she knew was Dave's hand on her bump, the other on her face. 'Elenia,' he whispered, giving her a light kiss. 'Mama and Fabi are here, but they're only staying for a cup of tea, so if you want to keep sleeping it's okay.'

'No, no, I'll get up.'

'Lanie, you should rest when your body tells you to,' he reminded her. 'Remember what Honey-Milk and Amelia said about this stage of being pregnant? You need to start to match your mental and biological needs so that when labour starts you'll be much less inclined to fight your physical feelings.'

'Damn, you're too smart. Okay.' Lanie stayed where she was on the couch as Dave left the living room; she could hear somewhere behind her head her future mother- and sister-in-law speaking to Dave in Italian; despite being ginormous, Lanie felt the same rush she always did whenever she heard him speak like that.

But fancies about making love with Dave could wait until _after_ his mother and sister weren't there. Lanie and Dave had agreed the hardest part to deal with about telling their parents was the fact that coming out and saying they were having a baby meant the entire family knew they had sex; while Lanie was perfectly comfortable in talking down-and-dirty about sex with her girls, admitting it to her fiance's parents that they'd rattled the headboards like sailors on leave had an entirely different flavour to it. It was like they were looking at them but really, they were mentally picturing them coupling naked together and it made the skin between her shoulder-blades itch.

Adjusting the pillow behind her head, Lanie felt her ears perk up when she heard the kettle being put on, and had the almost Pavlovian response to her tastebuds of sweet lemon-ginger tea. As she turned down the volume on the TV, Dave's sister Fabi appeared by her feet at the couch, sat down. She was the oldest of the Robbinses and had modeled to put herself through school for an archeological PhD - she had the same toasted-almond complexion as Dave and black hair in thick rolling waves down to her elbows. Her exquisite and enviable figure belied the fact she'd had four children, including a set of twins. She turned her soft brown eyes to Lanie, patted her foot.

'Hey Lanie. How you feeling, girl?'

'Fine. Sleepy. Glad to have a day off.'

'I remember that feeling with my first boy. Chances are if you're feeling this tired when you've been getting proper nutrients and exercise, you're carrying a boy because they go through more calories.' Fabi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 'I saw the nursery. It's beautiful, that mural is something you can admire for a long time, and your baby will too.'

'Well, it's not every day you get an Emmy-winner to paint your bedroom for you.'

Lanie twisted her neck around her pillow and saw Claudia 'Mama' Robbins bring the tea tray over. Like Fabi, she had a tawny complexion and dark hair, but her eyes were the same sharp green as Dave's. She set the tray down, poured first for her own daughter, who'd gotten up and moved so Dave could have the place of honour at Lanie's feet.

'Well, as soon as we pick out a name, we're thinking of getting a wood-carving done to look like one of those caravan placards,' Dave told them, gently rubbing Lanie's calves.

'We brought a present, too.' Fabi disappeared into the kitchen, came back with a wrapped box. 'I loved this when I was a new mom, so I give them to everyone I know who's having a baby.'

Lanie unwrapped the box, pulled out what appeared to be a long scarf in stripes of blue, yellow orange and purple. 'Thank you,' she said awkwardly, unsure of how to tell Fabi she wouldn't need it since the baby was being born at the start of summer.

'It's a _roboso_ for carrying the baby, much easier for him or her to feel your heartbeat close than those Jolly-Jumpers or what have you. I got one after being on a dig in the Yucatan, the night before I left my host family gave it to me as a going-home gift since by then I was four months pregnant. Of course, now my daughter is fourteen and comments how her 'vintage baby sling' is the hottest thing amongst Hollywood moms.'

'How do you balance it?' Lanie asked, suddenly aware she could tap into a resource from one professional mom to another. 'Working and raising a family?'

'Having a strong partner helps a great deal. We agreed with each baby that the first year, I'd take my maternity leave, then when it was time for me to return to work, Steven took his paternity leave so our children had their parent at home with them consistently for the first two years. And if that's not possible, remembering that work can and sometimes has to stay at the office, that the meeting to prepare for on Monday can wait the three hours on Saturday when your children have recitals or soccer games.'

Lanie nodded, then felt the ripples of movement in her stomach. 'Gumball is waking up, and it looks like it's time for gymnastics.'

'Gumball?' Claudia looked at Lanie with amusement. 'Please tell me that's not one of those celebrity fads of naming your child like Cookie or Apple or Oatmeal.'

'No, no. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, so instead of calling the baby 'it' we're calling it gumball for the time being, since that is the belly's shape right now. Although, a friend of ours, her little guy who's almost two has started calling him or her 'Buddy', because he wants a boy to play with.'

Before Dave could add anything, the house-line rang and he excused himself to answer it; while he was gone, Claudia smiled at her future daughter-in-law. In terms of appearance, she was the last type that she'd have expected her son to pick, but when she'd heard her baby boy gush and bubble about his new lady Lanie and she'd met the petite doctor, it was impossible to think of him being with anyone else. Draining her cup, Claudia glance over when Dave came out of the bedroom with a confused look on his face. 'That was Meredeth. She said we need to get over to Chelsea pronto, because Gil and Robina are coming over with big news.'

'Oh, do you think he proposed to her?' Suddenly full of energy, Lanie popped up on the couch like a cork from a bottle.

'We'll head out then, leave you to your business. Dinner tonight at the hotel? Room service or the restaurant, your choice,' Claudia added, tugged on her coat.

'I'll let you know. We're probably having a celebration dinner for Gil and Robina, whatever their news turns out to be.'

* * *

'Meredeth?'

Lanie and Dave opened the front door of the townhouse, saw everyone from Christmas and the baby shower in the living room, standing around excitedly. Meredeth appeared out of the kitchen, nervously twisting at her wedding rings with Esposito hot on her heels.

'What's going on?'

'I don't know, Gil and Robina just called about twenty minutes ago, said they were on their way with some big news.'

'Smart money's on engagement,' Castle added, knowing he shouldn't add that just about everyone in the room had wagered on what the news might be; he was still finishing paying for organizing a Lanie-baby pool at the precinct without Beckett's involvement for her friend. 'But you never know, could be they found a house or Robina's getting promoted.'

'I don't think that kind of news warrants this hoopla a Tuesday afternoon, though,' Esposito said then paused. He had an idea of what it might be, but didn't want to voice it and jinx the whole shebang.

Lanie and Dave had barely gotten out of their coats and shoes, and settled with a beverage before the front door opened and the couple, who were clearly bursting at the seams with joy, arrived.

'Okay, yea, you're here, what's the news?' Meredeth blurted out as soon as they'd closed the doors.

Gil, who looked like he'd won the lottery, linked his fingers with Robina's. 'Can I tell them?'

'Sure.'

'Robina's pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!'

The room collectively gasped so hard and loudly Lanie wondered how all the oxygen wasn't sucked out; everyone in the room knew exactly what this moment meant to Gil, whose ex-wife had tried to pass her lover's baby off as Gil's until he'd found out having children naturally was next to impossible for him.

'But, how...how?' Esposito asked carefully.

'I've been doing some therapies and back at Thanksgiving, my doctor told me we could start trying and see if it got us anywhere, and we went to the doctor's this morning after a home-stick popped positive.'

Robina dug into her purse, pulled out the sonogram printout. 'Seven weeks, which means we'll have one more place to set at Christmas this year!'

Everyone crowded around to give her and Gil hugs of congratulations; when it was Ryan's turn, he slapped Gil heartily on the back and kissed Robina's cheek. 'Congrats, bro, though I still have to say Lanie's way of telling us takes the blue ribbon.'

Lanie smiled as the baby rolled around and pressed its hand against her belly. 'Hear that? We're still number one.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	30. Chatted: 34 Weeks

There was little that made Lanie crazier than the feeling of being at work and having her hands tied. She hadn't gone into the field so she had no fresh bodies to cut, her lab results on other bodies were still pending with CSU, and because she'd been restricted to lab work the previous week she had no case notes to write up or reports to forward to Perlmutter or the Twelfth Precinct.

She was bored to tears and almost praying the Choke-and-Stab murders would start up again so she'd have something to do.

Wandering around her sterile room, she fiddled and adjusted supplies, reorganized the order or her scalpels by blade-grade. Lanie knew it was part of the whole 'nesting' instinct, and found it highly amusing she was doing it at work. She'd already made Dave a little batty when his sister and mother had come back after Robina and Gil's big news - and how great was it two people so wounded from previous relationships were able to find each other and start anew - and they'd all but steam-cleaned the apartment. Then she'd given him some of the good stuff when they'd gone to bed that night, after some careful manoeuvring on her part so that she would feel something more than awkward and uncomfortable, and he'd agreed that while she did make him a little nuts with the need to scrub every available surface, the apartment looked amazing.

Sighing, she wandered back to the wash-stations, thought about refilling the soap and patted her belly.

'You know, Mommy's not usually this dull,' she said, speaking to the bump as she rubbed her hand over it in figure-eight patterns. 'Usually, we've got lots to do, but it is a slow day today. But tonight's going to be action-packed. We're going out for Italian food with your _nona_ and _tia_ Fabi, and while I want pizza with sausage and black olives, you may have different plans. So long as we're in agreement on the pizza subject, there will be no words later on.'

'Talking to yourself, Doctor?'

Lanie looked over, saw Beckett standing by the doorway. 'In a manner of speaking. The books say that talking to the baby around thirty-four, thirty-five weeks is important because his or her hearing is fully developed and will start to recognize my voice and Dave's too.'

'Still haven't thought of any names yet?'

'No.' Lanie pouted a little as they went into her office; she pulled a carton of chocolate milk from her. 'Dave's family is no help because they were hoping the baby would be Robbins and not Parrish-Robbins.'

'That's oddly possessive of them. You're the one squeezing the kid out.'

'Exactly what Dave said, and for two, they want all super-traditional Italian names, again not taking into consideration how I might feel about that. I'm all for names and carrying on a legacy and that, but there's a difference between carrying a legacy and being downright stubborn and inflexible.'

Beckett nodded. 'Let's talk about something else.'

'Any particular subject springing to mind?'

'Aside from that bombshell Gil and Robina dropped on us?' It was still the hot topic of the precinct - Gil Mazzara, who'd been infamously screwed by his ex-wife and ex-partner, not only had a new lady and quasi-pseudo stepson but was adding to that little family he'd become a part of. 'I think unless you've faked us all out and are having twins, they're getting the bombshell of the year award.'

'I can assure you, there's only one in there.' Lanie sighed dreamily. 'How did TJ take the news?'

'According to Gil, when they'd been given the all-clear by the doc to start trying, he had a man-to-man talk with TJ and told him that the new baby, if they had one at all, would not replace him.'

'Well you can't blame him for thinking that way, he's been an only child his entire life so far. Hell, my sister was six when I was born and she called me the ugly doll for two years because she was so put out.'

'Either way, Gil made sure to impress upon him that this new one was going to need his or her big brother, and that seemed to do the trick because he wants to be a big brother almost as much as Gil wants to be a daddy.'

'I think it's sweet.' Lanie shifted on her chair as she felt a huge kick beside her navel. 'What about you and Castle?'

'What about me and Castle what?'

'Have you two thought about babies?'

Beckett swallowed, picked at her fingernails. 'It's come up once or twice.'

'Kate.'

'Okay, so we've talked about it, and it's completely freaked me out.' Beckett pulled her hands through her hair. 'I've worked so hard to become a cop, to get where I am. You know how hard it is for some people to take a female Homicide cop seriously and having him shadow me didn't exactly help overcome that stereotype, or when we actually started dating.'

'So you're not willing to even consider the possibility of babies with your man because you're worried they won't take you seriously as a cop?'

'Didn't you think about that when you found out about Gumball, there?'

'Honestly, Kate, I didn't give a damn what people thought.'

'You only told Ryan, though, not the rest of us.'

Lanie sighed; she knew her girl was hung up on that one even though she'd played it cool. 'My doctor told me not to tell anyone because I was only six weeks; there was still a chance the pregnancy might not survive. I only told Ryan because he suspected it in the first place and clued me it. But beyond that, I haven't had time to worry about what people thought of the ME growing something in her uterus because I had bigger things to worry about like preparing myself for childbirth or getting the nursery ready and keeping my relationship with Dave going strong. And trust me, when you start on that path with Castle, you won't care either.'

'So if I'm at a scene and I suddenly turn on the waterworks because someone speaks sharply to me-'

'Play the 'why would you yell at a pregnant lady' card. And don't forget you'll have Batman and Robin there as your guardians at the gate.' Lanie grinned. 'They make act like a pair of overworked test-lab monkeys from time to time but I don't know what I'd have done without them, especially Ryan. Not that Esposito hasn't been important running interference with the uniforms and that, but Ryan's been through it once before, he gets it.'

'I could really put them through the paces,' Beckett mused with such glee Lanie wished Beckett was pregnant so she could see Ry-Sposito get a real taste of hormonal Beckett and not just what she was like on her 'lady-days' as Ryan so sweetly put it.

'See? One of many perks. These,' Lanie pointed to her breasts which had practically doubled in size with her pregnancy, 'are two and three. Trust me, Dave's a booty-boy, he couldn't keep his hands off my behind when we're alone together, then the titty-fairy gave me a bop and shazam, Dave's first spot he looks at when I walk in a room is the up-top ba-dow. So did Ryan and Castle, but considering I'm still smaller than Meredeth and not a seven-foot brunette, Esposito had no used for them, haha.'

'Were they at least polite about it, or were they the usual drooly-dogs?'

'Polite, insofar Castle can be polite when confronted with girl-puppies.'

Beckett crossed her arms over her own breasts in an almost protective manner. 'Why is it guys see a pair of mammary glands that look like cantaloupes and they suddenly lose their minds?'

'There's a big difference between looking and liking, Katie. I love looking at videos and photos of pythons, doesn't mean I want one. Remind me again what Castle called you that one night after we'd gotten our dresses fitted for the wedding? You told me there was a particular phrase he used when you were feeling a little flat, no pun intended, over not having a bouncy rack of lamb like the bride-to-be.'

'He said I was his perfect handful,' Beckett admitted blushingly.

'See, there Gumball, Auntie Katie just needs to remember that she is awesome and Castle loves just the way she is, doesn't she?'

'Uh, Lanie?'

'Yeah?'

'You're doing it again.'

Lanie realized she'd dropped her gaze to her belly and had started talking to the baby like it was a person in the room. She giggled, shrugged sheepishly. 'I can't help it.'

'Lanie, you're not going to turn into one of _those_ moms are you?'

'What moms?'

'The kind who turn into nothing but diapers and strollers and if it isn't mom related, you don't have time for it.'

'First Meredeth, now you, the pair of you ought to compare notes.' Lanie shook her head, pulled out a small plate of fruit and cheese and crackers from her baby-food fridge, unwrapped the cling-film. 'I'm still me, it's not like the baby's turned me into a pod person. I'm still a California girl at heart, I'm still allergic to shellfish, and I'm still going to be cutting bodies when I get back after my year of maternity leave.'

Lanie chewed, leaned back in her chair. 'You want to talk to the belly?'

'Oh, I don't know-'

'Think of it like an aquarium, when you kiss and coo at the whales and dolphins.' She grinned. 'Remember when we visited my dad in Anaheim, and we drove down to SeaWorld?'

'I think I'll have nightmares that involve you giving birth to Flipper. Besides, what do I have to say to the gumball?'

'How about 'sorry for calling you gumball'? That's a good start.'

Since Lanie was so insistent, Beckett leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees so Lanie's bump was almost at eye-level. 'Hey, in there, I don't know if you can really hear me, since from what I know you're kinda underwater in there, but, ah...we call everyone we love by a nickname. Your mom is Doc, and there's the Ry-Sposito monster because they're attached at the hip. And of course there's Honey-Milk and Merry-Cherry, and you'll meet them soon.'

Lanie grabbed her friend's wrist, pressed her hand against the belly and was delighted when she saw Beckett's freaked-out look. 'You can feel it in there, can't you?'

'It's like, jigglng or something.'

'The gumball gets the hiccups a lot.' Lanie grinned. 'Occasionally there's a sneeze.'

'A sneeze?'

'Yeah, like one great big hiccup. And...mm, yeah, like that,' Lanie closed her eyes and winced a little. 'One little kick to my bladder, one giant need to pee.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	31. Uncovered

'Why'd Beckett ask to see us?'

'I don't know, she asked to see every detective on the choke-and-stab cases, bro. Lanie too.'

Ryan shook his head as they went into the conference room where Beckett, Karpowski and her trainee were setting up the full detailed murder-boards. Clearly whatever was happening was huge, as they only did this when they caught a major lead. As Alexis was flying in that evening, Castle had opted to stay home and get everything ready for her homecoming.

'Have a seat guys,' Beckett said without even looking over her shoulder, 'but none of you get the big chair. That's for Lanie.'

'Damn.' Esposito glanced over when he saw Lanie and immediately felt guilty about being selfish - the doctor looked like she was ready to drop a shorty any day now. 'Here, Doc, take a seat.'

'Thanks. Gumball's turned into a jawbreaker, it seems.'

'Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave? What if the baby's early?' Ryan asked, concerned; his wife had taken almost a full month maternity leave before Dell had been born. Then again, Dell had been almost three weeks early and Krishner had told them as much on their last trip before Dell had arrived so they'd made plans to that effect.

Lanie shook her head. 'Harvey says this little guy or gal is still getting ready to show up, so right now, there's under ten-percent likelihood that he or she will be born early. I'm probably going to be overdue.'

She sat down, aware of the fact that her feet no longer hit the floor but Lanie didn't care; she was just happy to take a load off. The baby had stopped its usual gymnastics right on schedule and the movements she felt now were the little gaffer getting ready to make its appearance. The last few weeks, Lanie had begun having dreams about airports and her unborn child showing up inside its placenta, being asked was that its carry-on or luggage.

'So what's up with the pow-wow, Detective?' she asked Beckett.

'We've gotten a break on the choke-and-stab murders.'

'How are they still in our house?' Esposito asked, popping in an orange Tootsie pop.

'Creative tap dancing and fancy-talk from the Captain,' Karpowski offered. 'Let's hear it, Beckett.'

'We've got four incidents that all appear related - Portia Milton, Kendra Santiago, Jackson Creedy and Todd Reubens. Superficially, they don't appear to have had any connection. But the eye-shadow tipped us off, and we ran a list to ground of people who purchased it. We came across a rather interesting piece of information.'

Beckett pinned a photo to the board. 'Dierdre Song. On the surface, clean as a whistle, no record, not even a parking ticket. She had no idea why the police would want to talk to her, considering she's a stay-at-home mom in Pasadena with a Volvo and a parakeet. So it begs the question why was her finger print in the system if she has no record?'

'Identity theft,' was Ryan's immediate response.

'Precisely, so we ran it against a larger database and came up with this charming young woman,' Karpowski passed around copies of an arrest record, complete with photograph. 'Nina Clemente. Arrested twice in Utah for trafficking in drugs, once in Cailfornia for aiding and abetting, and five months before the first murder, she drops off the face of the planet. All financial activity stops, and as she'd been bragging about heading east to the beach, most people assumed she was in Miami and had found herself a sugar-daddy drug lord to pay for her lifestyle.'

'And you'll never believe where she was working.' Karpowski's trainee, the unfortunately named Newman, piped up. 'The free clinic eight blocks south-east of Kendra Santiago's condo.'

'Don't tell me she was a nurse.'

'Receptionist, with access to all those lovely patient files, which includes home addresses.'

Ryan felt the click. 'And all our vics were visitors there, which is why it wouldn't pop on their standard medical files with their GP's.'

'Exactly. Portia was there three weeks before she died for the morning-after pill so her boyfriend, who worked maintenance in the building at her regular doctor's office wouldn't see her there and get suspicious. Kendra was there when she needed antibiotics for a cold and couldn't get in to see her physician, same for Jackson, and Todd had gone there with his girlfriend, who lived in the area, to get an HIV test done after both had taken party drugs and were missing time from their night out.'

'Even the stupid are entitled to medical care,' Esposito commented, waved his Tootsie pop like a gavel. 'But are you really thinking that this little thing who looks like a hard sneeze might break her in half is our cold-blooded killer?'

'No. I'm thinking she's the accomplice who became the scapegoat for whoever is behind it. Take a look at that California conviction,' Beckett pointed out. 'She was working at a veterinary clinic is Rosedale when she had a patient coming in with a large dog who was on amphetamines. The patient's owner and the boyfriend would come in alternately and because Clemente was a soft touch, she provided them with whatever they needed. Three weeks after their last visit, the patient and the boyfriend are arrested for cooking up product for the streets and to get their own time reduced to probation, they named Clemente as their prescription source.'

'Patsy,' Lanie agreed. 'Girl's got pie in the sky, castle on a cloud dreams and after being arrested like this you'd think she'd wise up.'

'So the man or woman using her to get at these people is someone with a connection to the clinic, with a lot to lose, who wants to make sure that he or she picked someone who would be loyal as a well-fed dog.'

Ryan sighed; though it was more than they'd managed to find in the last few months it was still very thin. 'You're thinking one of the doctors or other medical staff at the clinic, or an SO of the staff.'

'Which brings us to the second part and this is not going to go down well. Look at the doctor of record on each of those files.'

They looked and it wasn't long before Esposito's ripe and foul cursing split the air in the conference room. 'You gotta be goddamn fucking freaking kidding me! Greg Leeds from Stuyvesant Memorial?'

Beckett nodded, her calm cop face belying the twisting in her gut. 'You're putting it together too?'

'Who's Greg Leeds?' Lanie asked.

'Plastic surgeon, a do-gooder asshole with a fat checkbook. He...' Esposito trailed off as the second piece landed in his lap. 'Oh, don't tell me I'm right, please do not tell me that gut feeling is right.'

'What?' Ryan demanded.

'Greg is the guy that Val Morales was seeing behind my back when we were together. She made some...unflattering comments about my...physique,' Esposito said at length, not wanting to rehash this hell but knew it was critical to explain, 'after the one and only time we slept together and after I split up with her, she kept seeing him like nothing had happened all the while claiming to be wracked with guilt over cheating on me and trying to 'get me back' even though she was still seeing Greg.'

'Before we start asking the hard questions, let's look at some puzzle pieces putting this together.' Beckett was familiar with the frustration he felt, even if she couldn't empathize with it. She'd been witness to the absolute side-show that was Valencia Morales when Esposito had been shot and she'd tried to have Meredeth barred from his room. 'It would explain why there's such significant gaps between the murders - all the doctors go through that clinic on rotation, so anything outside those times draws attention. We know that Clemente has a history of being naive when hearing a sob story and we know Morales has displayed a history of mental and-or emotional imbalance. Most people aren't going to question a doctor with a medical bag and all Greg has to do is take his things with him to the hospital and sterilize them there, washing away blood evidence.'

'Plus,' Lanie added, 'there's no way to know when that smudge was stamped on the back of Reubens' neck, simply that it was. The powder would trap the oils so it could have been something as simple as Val and Greg having picked the target, she bumps up against him with the eyeshadow and then waits for Nina to put her thumbprint on him. In a crowded waiting room of sick people, very few are going to pay attention to someone other than themselves and free clinics don't exactly run to video surveillance except over the medicine cabinet.'

Esposito looked at the board, shook his head. 'I just can't see a cream-puff like Greg Leeds being a killer. He's a plastic surgeon for god sakes, he handles boob and nose jobs for a living.'

'No suspected John Wayne Gacy of being a monster who raped boys either,' Ryan pointed out. 'Everyone's got their dark side.'

'The fact he dressed up as a clown for children's birthday parties should have been their first clue.' Newman shuddered. 'Nothing creepier than a clown.'

'Either way he's now a person of interest, as is Morales.' Beckett looked at Esposito who appeared more amused than anything. 'You alright on this?'

'Is it wrong for me to say I'm kinda laughing about it? She cheated on me with the doctor and I broke up with her. I met and married Meredeth, the love of my life, and now Val's wanted on suspicion of murder with her so-called better choice. Just saying the universe has a funny way of sorting itself out.' But the itch to call Meredeth and hear her reaction to the new development was undeniable, so he stood up and politely excused himself for a bathroom run; he knew they would probably all see through the ruse but none would call him on it.

When he'd left the room, the remaining group looked around and began to gather their files and realign their thinking as they left the conference room. As she went to put her hand on the table as a brace to help her up, she realized with no little embarrassment she was stuck - the rolling feet of the squishy armchair were sending her backwards rather than giving her the traction she wanted for standing up with her extra pounds of baby.

'Lanie? You okay?' Ryan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her; he'd seen her push against the table and move backwards in the chair. 'Want a hand?'

'If you could.' Lanie's cheeks pinked, the knowledge that she was huge enough now that she couldn't even stand up without help was a little embarrassing. 'This stays here, yes?'

Ryan walked over, held the chair for her so she wouldn't roll into the wall. 'I won't say a word.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	32. Psyched: 36 Weeks

'Any news yet?'

'You mean, any baby news yet?'

'Ryan, I respect the work you do, I am looking to find out if you've been able to take advantage of that lead you guys caught on the choke-and-stab murders.'

'So, you want to know if you have won the baby-pool bet.'

Castle pouted grandly as he divvied up the poker chips for their weekly Thursday night game. 'I'm just saying I've been a little out of the loop with family stuff, is all. Alexis being back tends to make me block out the antics of the Twelfth Precinct.'

'Come on, Big Ricky, you know we wouldn't hold out on you.' Beckett put a bowl of ice and beer on the sideboard, turned to her boyfriend with a wicked grin. 'Unlike some, we at the NYPD honour our bets and don't welsh.'

Castle glowered. 'I thought it was agreed that no-one won the wager on the Cosway-Anderson case since they were linked. We all split the money evenly.'

'Says you.' But Beckett gave him an off-the-clock kiss, patted his cheek. 'What day you have down? I've got June fourth.'

'June nine.'

'A plus two? That's dangerous.'

'Says you,' Castle grinned. 'Ryan? How much you in for?'

'Twenty on June fifth.'

'Thought we were only taking ten apiece?'

'Esposito went double or nothing with me. He picked June seven dead on. Now that's dangerous.'

Beckett only rolled her eyes, wondering if Meredeth knew the detective she'd married would bet on anything that could be wagered on.

There was a knock on the door, letting them know that Dave had arrived. Everyone's eyebrows hit the ceiling when they saw Lanie walk in first, one of her hands on her back, the other on her belly followed by her fiance. Her face, round with baby weight, was looking puffy and tired but had that blissed-out look that they'd all seen on Honey-Milk's face when she'd gotten to the end weeks of carrying Dell. Behind her, Dave appeared just as tired and just as content.

'Hi Lanie,' Beckett said warily, watching the way her friend sat down heavily on the cozy leather couches, slipped her gel-soled sandals off her feet. 'How's it going?'

'Ugh, fine, just tired. Went to the doctor's this morning and he said I'm right on schedule so my due date of June seventh is looking pretty accurate. You hear that?' She poked at her stomach, smiling. 'Looks like you'll be here in three weeks and we can stop calling you gumball. Sorry,' she apologized to the room with the same smile. 'Just want to make sure he or she knows my voice.'

'No problem.' Castle smiled as he brought her a glass of cranberry juice. 'When Evil Meredith was nearing the finish line with Alexis, any time she came in the room, I never addressed her, just her stomach.'

'I didn't want to leave her at home, even though we're not expecting anything to happen until-'

Ryan waved him off. 'No need for excuses Dave, it'd be worse if you'd been here and were worrying about her alone at home.'

Dave grinned, grateful for the understanding. He gave Lanie a kiss as he went for a bottle of beer from the bowl, sat down at the poker table. Though the girls often came to poker night, upon occasion it was his little oasis where he just had to worry about the cards in his hand and on the table; he and Lanie had both read the daddy-support sections and learned that it wasn't so much that the men wanted to run away from their baby mamas. It was about maintaining his friendships so he had their support all the way through the life-changing nine-months, they were just as crucial as the relationships Lanie had with her friends. Getting to hear daddy-to-be stories from Castle and Ryan, along with Esposito adding his two cents in, had helped keep him on an even keel so he didn't go berserk with worrying about Lanie, especially after the close-call she'd had back in January.

He organized his chips, drank his beer as Ryan and Castle sat down. 'Esposito's parking in the garage, they'll be up here soon,' Castle said, grinning at Dave the entire time. 'Three weeks to go. You getting nervous?'

'Yeah.' Dave glanced over to the couch where Lanie and Honey-Milk were watching _Big Bang Theory_ on DVD and tuned out from the poker game. 'I'm so scared I'll be on a call or something and she'll go into labour, or worse, I'll miss it altogether.'

'That's not going to happen. At most you might not be there for the water breaking.' Ryan glanced up when the door opened and the Espositos walked in, looking very satisfied with each other. 'Nice of you to join us, Roger and Jessica.'

'I take that as a compliment,' Meredeth smiled, heading to the kitchen for a beverage, then joining Lanie and Honey-Milk on the couch.

'Who?' Esposito was confused.

'Roger Rabbit and his wife?'

'Oh ha-ha, funny guy, Mister Hallowe'en Candy. You really want to start sharing stories?'

Ryan shut his mouth, set about shuffling the deck for the first round.

* * *

By nine, when it was pizza time, Dave finally felt relaxed; he'd had a long day and had been so torn up as to whether he should bail on poker or take Lanie a long he'd very nearly said the hell with it. But she'd been in good hands with Honey-Milk and Meredeth and the others when they'd traded out their seats, and he'd been able to enjoy the night.

He walked over to the counter where they were actually divvying up the pies onto plates instead of just taking right from the boxes. Naturally, there was vegetarian with whole wheat crust, Hawaiian, plain cheese and meaty; it was part of poker night ritual Dave loved the most: Castle would tease Beckett about liking simple, plain cheese pizza while Ryan started singing 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' or mooing when Castle started on his meat-lover's slices, Honey-Milk would take the Hawaiian because she inexplicably loved fruit and pizza together and Esposito would take three slices of the pizza the least picked over, whatever that happened to be of the night. Tonight, they had the additions of Meredeth and Lanie, and it seemed, Dell; he'd been napping upstairs in the guest room and awoken wanting his mother and something to eat so she'd let him have a few small nibbles of plain cheese.

'I can see why you were craving this when you were in your last weeks, Jenn,' Lanie said, sitting down at the table, her mouth already full of cheese and onions. 'This taste so good.'

'If you don't mind me asking, how many preggo-pounds have you gained? I was up to thirty-three when Dell popped out,' Honey-Milk asked, licking sauce off her thumb after cutting half a slice into Dell-sized pieces. 'And I've still got five of it on my behind.'

'Nothing wrong with that, honey!' Ryan hollered from the couch where he and Meredeth and Dave were watching more of _Big Bang Theory_ on disc.

'Says you!'

'My check-up this morning says about twenty-seven, but the last two weeks feels like it's been about fifty. He or she is probably going to clock in around eight pounds Harvey thinks.'

'Buddy soon?' Dell asked from his spot on his mother's knee, a napkin in his little fist.

'Yes, Dell, the baby's going to be here soon,' Lanie reassured the toddler, the grin on her face unavoidable. Dell was so frickin' cute and well behaved, and looked like a little Precious Moments doll with his ginormous eyes. He turned those big blue peepers on her with bright expectancy.

'Boy?'

'We still don't know.'

Dell little mouth set into a pout. 'Wan' boy,' he said stubbornly, then leaned back to look at Honey-Milk. 'Wan' boy.'

'Oh I know, you ask every day. Blow.'

Lanie's almost-mother's heart melted as she watched Dell pucker his little lips like he was making bubbles when Honey-Milk held a bite of pizza in front of his mouth, then opened wide to jam it in.

'He's so good, Jenny. I'm praying I'll be half the parent you are.'

'You'll do better than you think. Taking a full year maternity helps too, really gets that bond going. Is Dave taking any paternity time?'

'Four months. He's already stocked up on discs for the video camera and an extra couple of XD-cards for taking pictures.' Lanie winced, shifted, which had Honey-Milk going on alert.

'Lanie? You feeling all right?'

'Um...not sure.' She set her slice down, pressed her hands to her belly. 'I've been having some Braxton-Hicks on and off since we got here but they haven't gotten worse so I'm not sure what this is.'

'Dave!' Honey-Milk immediately put Dell on her hip, bellowed for the paramedic. 'Come over here!'

'What...' Dave twisted to look over his shoulder and was on his feet in a flash when he saw Lanie at the table, rubbing her belly in circles. 'Oh sweet Jesus, is this it?'

'I...I don't know, it feels like the Braxton-Hicks ones, but something else is kinda funny feeling.' Lanie felt a rush of warm fluid spring between her thighs, trickle down her leg to her ankle. 'Is that...'

'Did you water just break?'

By now, everyone was crowding around, Dave kneeling in front of her, his eyes never leaving as he held her hand tightly. 'How far apart have your Braxton-Hicks been?'

'I dont' know, maybe every twenty, twenty-five minutes?'

'Okay. Everyone needs to take about two steps backwards.'

They gave him room as Dave picked up a napkin from the table, patted her leg dry; when the sickly familiar scent hit him, his cheeks went bright pink. 'Umm, Lanie?'

'What?'

'This isn't amniotic fluid. It's urine.'

Lanie's eyes, which she'd kept closed flew open in shock. 'What?'

'It's urine,' he repeated uncomfortably. 'Your water didn't break. You just lost control of your bladder.'

'Oh, God!' Mortified, Lanie pressed both hands to her cheeks. 'You're saying I wet my pants?'

'Hey, don't worry, it happens a lot to pregnant women late in the game,' Honey-Milk reassured her as everyone looked on with sympathy.

'Dave why don't you take Lanie upstairs and run her a nice warm bath, we'll look after this,' Castle told him in a calm voice.

They watched as Dave led the horrifically humiliated Lanie upstairs, the wet stain on her pants highly visible.

'Any jokes,' Beckett commented to the room in general, 'and I will happily shoot you all.'

Esposito nodded. 'Agreed.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	33. Popped: 40 Weeks

'Lanie?'

'Hey boys.'

'What the hell are you doing here?'

Lanie, who'd propped her clipboard against her belly, tipped her sunglasses down to look at Esposito and Ryan's bewildered expressions. The morning sun was just peeking out between the buildings, giving everything a slightly orange glow. Already they could feel it was going to be a warm one and it was barely a week into June; heat would climb and the tolerance of the wild animals of Zoo York for other Zoo Yorkers would plummet, making for a weighty start to an already-predicted scorching three months.

This morning, however, the two-headed Ry-Sposito monster had arrived on scene armed with sunglasses and Meredeth's iced tea in to-go cups; Esposito had told Meredeth to skip the smoothie for Lanie as it was her due date and was either chillin' with her hubby waiting for her contractions to start or possibly already in the hospital without having had a chance to call them all first. To see her in her maternity dress and gel-soled sandals, making notes on a clipboard as she stood over the dead body was more than a little unsettling.

'Aren't you supposed to be popping that bubble-gum out today?' Esposito asked dryly. 'You know, helping me win that baby-pool and making my boy here cough up the cold hard cash?'

'I was only supposed to be in-house but we're short due to vacation time and cutbacks so here we are. Mm.'

'What?'

'B-H contraction. Nothing to get all lathered up over,' she reassured the handsome detective. 'Still thinking about procreating soon with your bride after seeing me go through this?'

'Not just thinking; we've been trying since Easter.' Esposito swallowed a little, the weight of it on his mind. 'The doctor told Mere at her last physical it might take a few tries to get it right so the earlier we start trying the better our chances. She's going back to see him at the end of August to find out if something more drastic is needed like hormones or whatnot.'

Lanie felt her heart sink. She knew how much Esposito and Meredeth wanted kids and for them to receive such news was hard, especially considering Esposito had been Gil Mazzara's shoulder when he'd gone through his troubles; the idea he might have to go through that with his beautiful wife was a blow he shouldn't have had to deal with. 'I'm sure it'll turn out to be nothing.'

'Oh, I'm sure it will too. He said the fact we want to conceive will work in our favour as opposed to a whoops-there-it-is baby because we got drunk and-'

He was cut off when his cell rang sharply; he stepped away to answer it thus leaving Lanie to finish her notes and supervise the transporting of the body to the wagon. She'd just signed off the initial report and was about to give Ryan the run-down when Esposito stepped back over.

'Beckett needs all of us, including you Doc, back at the precinct.'

'What's the deal?'

'Passport control had Val Morales and Greg Leeds clearing customs an hour ago at JFK, and are waiting for us back at the precinct.'

* * *

They were able to watch each interview happen simultaneously from the bank of monitors. Since they already had Nine Clemente booked on accessory after the fact - she was more than willing to sing on the two of them if it meant getting off with a lighter sentence - and no jury would believe her a criminal mastermind, getting to watch the two-headed monster get the snakes to turn on each other would be better than prime-time TV. Lanie watched in the Observation gallery from a cushioned chair along with Beckett, Castle and the captain as Ryan started with Val and Esposito took Greg in the side-by-side Interrogation rooms.

'Guess it would be kind of crass of Esposito to be interrogating his ex, huh?' Castle observed.

'Don't forget he's going after the guy who said ex was doing the cheating with.' Beckett folded her arms across her chest. She'd dealt with Val Morales before and knew she would find some way to make it all about Esposito leaving her.

Lanie just shook her head. 'You know he considers it ancient history, especially since he and Meredeth have started trying.'

'Trying?' Montgomery looked over at Lanie, clued in when she patted her belly lightly. 'Oh trying. That's the fourth person attached to the Twelfth in the last two years starting a family. Did someone dump hormones into the break-room water cooler or something?'

'Or something. I just think they've found their happy places, sir.'

'Could you be any cornier?' Beckett laughed, then cut it off when she heard Val over the monitors.

_So what? It's no different than how your so-called partner betrayed me with his white trash whore._

Beckett set her teeth on edge, looked at her watch. 'Huh, took her longer than I thought it would,' she mused sourly, then went back to watching Ryan work that slick Irish charm to get her to confess. It wasn't as volatile as the Miguel Leroy questioning, when everyone thought Ryan was going to lose it and leap across the table to rip the guy's heart from his chest and throw it against the two-way mirror, but it was still as entertaining.

_Miss Morales, at this time, making derogatory comments about Detective Esposito and his spouse will not win you any points with me. I need you to explain why exactly you were unable to have a single person verify your whereabouts on those specific dates._

_Maybe because your partner doesn't want to admit he was with me, a real woman, instead of his wife._

'That's total shit,' Castle sneered. 'Esposito wasn't anywhere near her.'

'We all know that,' Beckett agreed, 'but it's her way of trying to control the situation, going after what she thinks is Ryan's Achilles heel. Get him worked up over something personal and then she's in charge of the room.'

'Clearly she didn't spend a lot of time playing poker with that guy. I've seen him win off a stone-cold bluff.' Castle shook his head at the memory. 'I had three of a kind and he screwbied my head-'

'Shh!' Lanie shushed him. 'I wanna hear!'

_Once again, your former and terminated relationship with Detective Esposito has no bearing on this interview, but your refusal to answer my questions does.  
_

_Aren't we the tight-ass?_

Beckett whipped out her cell, texted a short message to Ryan - _fake her out, she'll look out for number one and leave G to swing_.

'What are you doing Detective?' Montgomery asked, concerned about his detective's lack of faith in her fellow officer.

'Just a little theatre. She's into the dramatics so we'll let her know she's not the big star in the little play anymore. Watch.'

As she'd hoped, her trick played out as she anticipated: Ryan read the text with pursed lips, gave the two-way mirror the slightest of side-ways glances as he rose like he was going to collect his things to leave.

_Thank you for your co-operation, Miss Morales, limited as it is. _

_That's it? I can go? Is Javi around, I'd like to congratulate him on his marriage._

_Oh no, you'll be going straight to booking. That was my partner, he said your so-called boyfriend is putting the entire blame on you, that it was your idea to go after those people, and in the eyes of the law conspiracy to commit murder can be considered for special circumstances, particularly where there is this level of planning._

_So what does that mean?_

_It means you'd qualify for the night-night needle._

_What! That lying rat-bastard said it was me? Fuck that, it was him! I was just played like I always get played because I want to help people. It was his plan from square one, I was just around for clean-up!_

_Then tell me straight, from the start.  
_

'You weren't kidding about her,' Montgomery said as the woman broke down in false sobs and spilled her guts out about why her wealthy doctor boyfriend had killed four people. By the time Ryan was finished and Val had been taken to Booking, and Ryan had slipped in to help nail Greg Leeds' coffin shut, Lanie realized that her contractions hadn't gone away, but rather seemed closer together. Of course, she hadn't eaten or drank in awhile and was probably having more intense Braxton-Hicks contractions as a result.

When Greg was also taken off to Booking, Ryan and Esposito came out of the interrogation room grinning like fools.

'Didn't I tell you the night you met she had the crazy eyes?' Ryan slapped Esposito's shoulder. 'Nice work bro.'

'Back at you, partner.'

'Good work, Detectives. Air-tight confessions are one of the hardest things for the DA to get, nevermind two corroborating ones. All of you take an hour's personal, get something to eat, then be back here for full debriefing,' Montgomery advised. 'And make sure Lanie gets the comfy seat.'

* * *

They decided on the little coffee shop across the street from the precinct's east entrance; Beckett got in line order coffees and sandwiches at the counter while Castle took off for a meeting with his agent, leaving Ryan and Esposito with Lanie.

'And I'm going to hit the head before we eat,' Esposito announced, making Lanie wrinkle her nose.

'Thanks for sharing, Javier.'

He shrugged good-naturedly; any other time he'd have reminded her of Bladder-Gate on poker night but they'd all been sworn on pain of gunfire to hold their peace on that one. Sauntering off, Lanie was left with just Ryan.

'Here, you sit here.' He pulled out a soft looking chair for the any-day-mother. 'What are you feeling like, for something to eat?'

'I'm not very hungry, maybe just some hot water with lemon?'

'Really?

'Hot beverages are good for soothing the B-H contractions, the warmth helps the muscles relax.'

'Okay, I'll let Beckett know.'

Ryan turned to leave momentarily, as Lanie contemplated what felt like her one millionth trip to the bathroom that day. As soon as she managed to get up out of her chair with little incident, she felt it - the sudden rush of fluid between her thighs. It wasn't her bladder letting go, as this was more akin to the feeling when she'd last gotten her period. With a sudden realization as the muscles on her belly began to tighten, she sat back down in the chair.

'Kevin?' she called weakly to Ryan, hoping he'd hear her.

He did, and when he turned around, her friend was at her side in an instant. 'Lanie, what's up?'

'I think...no, I know, yeah...my water just broke.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	34. Started

Ryan looked at the puddle of fluid on the floor by Lanie's feet and was careful to avoid stepping in it as he crouched down in front of the medical examiner so he could look her in the eye. 'Are you sure? This isn't like what happened on poker night?'

'No. I've been having contractions all morning, but I thought they were just Braxton-Hicks. Looks like I'd already gone into labour and the bag hadn't broken yet.'

Ryan's insides felt squishy as he knew what she was referring to, having been through it with Honey-Milk. He took her hand in his, gripped it firmly. 'You'll be just fine. We'll get you to Saint V's, Espo's gonna call Dave and you'll give us our third baby to spoil at the precinct.'

Ryan rose out of his crouch, and because he knew she could probably use it, gave her a sympathetic kiss on he forehead as Esposito sat in the chair on Lanie's left side. 'What'd I miss?'

Ryan skewered him with a look. 'Dude! E.T's phoning home!'

In a heartbeat Esposito was on his feet, phone in his hand while Ryan helped Lanie breath through the first contraction, timed it with his watch. 'There, one down, no sweat,' he told her when he saw her sigh deeply.

'Come on, come on, pick up, pick- Dave, it's Javier. Lanie's water just broke, and - okay.' Esposito held out his phone to Lanie. 'He wants to talk to you.'

She took the phone from him, relieved she wasn't in too much pain yet. 'Dave?'

'Sweetheart?' Dave's voice was tremulous. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Yeah, no biggie, just having your child,' Lanie said lightly, saw the fear leap onto both cops' faces as she said it. 'I'm at the Blue Moon coffee shop across the street from the precinct with Kevin and Javier and Kate.'

'How far apart are you contractions?'

'Just finished the first one so don't kill yourself trying to get to the hospital. I'm going to be fine.'

Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you.'

'Love you too.'

'Now put Esposito back on.'

Lanie passed him the phone as Esposito continued to fill him in. 'Are you on a call? Okay. Right. We'll meet you there.'

Esposito snapped his phone shut. 'Dave's up on Eighty-Eight and Sixth, so I'm going to tell Beckett what's going on and I'm going to drive you to the hospital while Ryan helps you with your breathing, okay?'

'Okay.'

Esposito darted off to fight the late-lunch crowd where Beckett was half-way through the lineup while his partner stayed with Lanie; Ryan made a mental note of the time to keep track of her contractions. She fidgeted a little on the spot. 'After you guys drop me, can one of you get my bags from the house? It's right at the end of the couch.'

'Of course, Lanie.'

Esposito came back in with Beckett on his heels, the cop and the friend warring on her face. In the end the cool-headed cop won out. 'Doctor Parrish, seems like you're having a baby on my lunch break,' she said, pleased when she got a laugh. 'I'll call Montgomery, let him know what's happened and tell him I'm springing Oscar and Felix here to take you over to Saint V's. And yes, boys you may use your lights and sirens,' she added, knowing her permission took away little of the thrill but at least it wouldn't get them busted to Traffic.

'We're not the Odd Couple,' Esposito pointed out.

Beckett only smiled as Ryan helped Lanie to her feet. 'I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?'

They helped her to her feet and walked back into the precinct garage to Ryan and Esposito's ride, and Lanie felt so gross that she had the big wet splotch on the backside of her dress from her water breaking; it was worse than feeling like she'd wet herself, it was more like she'd sat in a cold puddle of salt-water. She lay lengthwise on the back bench of the Crown Vic, Ryan moving his gym bag behidn her back so at least she had something there while he put her feet in his lap and Esposito manned the wheel. The moment they were secured, Esposito hit the lights and bulleted across town.

'He doesn't have to go so fast, you know,' Lanie said, breathing slowly and deeply. 'Things like this take time.'

'I know, I've been there.'

'Ryan, I...oh, shit. Shit, shit shit.'

'Another one?'

'Yeah.' Lanie closed her eyes, remembered her breathing exercises as she heard Ryan counting. When the grip on her belly eased, she blew out a short breath. 'And I'm good.'

'What's the status back there?' Esposito called over his shoulder as he turned north.

'Contractions are last about forty-five seconds, and are approximately fourteen minutes apart. Head for the fast-track entrance, not the ER.'

'You think I don't know that?'

'Well, the way you're driving you're gonna go past hte turn which is on Thirty-Eighth.'

'I'm fine, Father Goose. You worry about our precious cargo back there.'

'Beckett's right, you two are so the Odd Couple,' Lanie laughed.

* * *

They got her to the right hospital entrance and wasn't surprised that they'd beaten Dave there, as they'd only gone west across the island while he was going south from the Upper West Side. Ryan stayed with her during check in, and Esposito went to pick up Meredeth before heading over to the West Village to pick up Lanie and Dave's things.

They were escorted up to the birthing suite, where the nurses helped Lanie out of her soaked clothes and into a hospital gown; Ryan, being a gentleman and slightly scared of what Dave might to do him if he saw even the tiniest accidental part of Lanie's naked body, waited in the hallway until the nurses looking after her left. Glancing down the hall, he saw his own bride walking towards him in her pink and orange scrubs.

'Hey Jenny,' he said, greeting her with a warm kiss.

'Hey, Harvey paged me when she checked in. Her water broke?'

'And her contractions are about fourteen minutes apart and last roughly forty-five seconds. Esposito and I got her here as quickly as we could, even though she said it would probably take awhile.' Ryan sighed, put his hands in his pockets. 'I'm going to call Gil and Robina, and I think Dave said he was going to call Lanie's father for her. But even if he doesn't make it here before the birth, she's got all of us.'

Honey-Milk laughed. 'Look at you so calm, just like when I was born.'

'This-' Ryan made an oval around his face with his finger '-this is training. Inside I'm running like hell towards Brooklyn screaming my lungs out. Hey is it possible to go into labour without your water breaking?'

'Of course, why do you ask?'

'Because I'm pretty sure Lanie was having contractions this morning on scene and didn't realize it.' He chewed his lip thoughtfully. 'I'll have to ask her.'

'Detective!'

Ryan looked over, saw Harvey there grinning. 'Nothing like a friend going into labour to add a little excitement to the day, huh?'

'You might say that.'

'I'm going in to have a look at my patient, get you some information for when your friends arrive. Nurse Ryan, I could use your assistance.'

Knowing this was his wife's wheelhouse now, Ryan had no problem relinquishing the control so many cops had to have yanked from their hands in these kinds of situations. Truth be told, the idea of Lanie being poked and prodded medically when they were all so used to her being the poker and prodder was more than a little mind-bending. Rather than think too hard on the subject, he wandered to the opposite side of the hall, began listing all the James Bonds starting with _Doctor No_ in his head. When he made it to _Live and Let Die_, the elevators on the floor dinged, and saw Esposito, Meredeth and Dave getting off, Dave looking exactly how Ryan imagined he looked when he'd gone through it - beyond ecstatic and scared shitless all at the same time.

'Kevin.' Dave had forced himself to stay walking and considered himself a success that he did anything but gallop into Lanie's room like the white knight he wanted to be for her. 'Javier gave me the rundown. Where is she?'

'In there, with Harvey and Jenny,' Ryan pointed across the hall.

Dave nodded, went in to find Lanie sitting up in bed as Harvey record her blood-pressure and Honey-Milk attached an external fetal heart-monitor. Her eyes showed fear at the edges but mostly, she just looked happy to see him. 'Hey sweetie.'

'Hi. I called your dad, left a message on his cellphone after Javier called me. I have no idea if he'll get it in time but he knows and hopefully he'll be here soon.' Dave pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the doctor and nurse to hold on to her hand. He grazed her knuckles with his lips. 'How are you?'

'Puffy.'

'Is there any pain so far?'

'Nothing worse than the false-labour contractions I've felt before.' Lanie brushed her hand against his face. 'You're here. You're going to be a daddy soon.'

'I know.' The knowledge of it both thrilled and terrified him. To combat it, and use his medical training, Dave looked up at Harvey. 'How soon is soon?'

'She's about two centimetres and so far her cervix is continuing to dilate. We'll be watching her closely, but right now it's impossible to give an actual ETA on little Parrish-Robbins.'

'What if she stops dilating? Can she go home and rest?'

Harvey hesitated only a fraction of a second. 'No. Her water is already broken, so keeping her in the hospital means we can check to make sure that the tissue no longer protected by the amniotic fluid doesn't become susceptible to airborne bacteria. The last thing we need is a complication when you've had a textbook pregnancy so far.'

'But there's no way to tell how soon things will really get going?'

'Babies are stubborn little buggers,' Harvey reminded her. 'They like to do things their own way so it could be one hour, it could be seven, it could be longer.'

'So in other words, settle in?'

'I would say for a little while at least. This is the time when having your friends around would be the best thing. I'll be back in an hour or so to have a look again.'

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	35. Paced

Within two hours, almost all of the major players of the Twelfth precinct were there - Beckett had indeed gone back to Montgomery and explained the situation and had taken on the task with Karpowski and Newman of getting the paperwork finalized. Even though the cases were initially Ryan and Esposito's, with the creation of the task force once they'd finally caught a linking break, the men were able to stay with Lanie while Beckett made sure the professional details were wrapped up.

Lanie learned all of this when Ryan and Esposito checked in with Beckett; she was impressed the way they both hung tough as she made her way through her first contractions. Meredeth had let the others know the situation and soon Robina and Gil were there, as was Lili with Rosie and a promise Cam would be there when he was off-shift at GW Memorial.

And of course, right at her side, never wavering or faltering once, was Dave. Her love, her rock, with his steady sure voice no matter the fear in his eyes. Or maybe it was anticipation. When the contractions hit, she could focus on nothing but her own body. Her belly, which had been still soft and fleshy that morning, was now a solid hard lump and the once-soothing figure-eight massages she'd given it felt like petting a boulder. But for the moment, with her pain limited and feeling more discomfort than anything, Lanie was up and walking around in her room, swiveling her 'hula hips' as Amelia and Honey-Milk had called them, in order to keep the contractions from feeling like the end of the world.

'You sure you wouldn't feel better, relaxing and resting, saving your energy?' Dave asked as she wandered around the bed, holding on to her monitor pole like a walking staff.

'Staying active right now is important. Would you feel better if I was resting and relaxing?' she teased him.

'Yes.'

Lanie smiled, sat on the edge of her bed so she could pat his knee; she opened her mouth to speak, then dropped her chin to her chest. 'Oh, boy. Oh, big one.'

Dave took her hands in his, watched the monitor as he saw her heart rate spike with the increased body activity. 'That's it, sweetheart, blow it out. Good girl, you're almost there, almost there, it's coming down. You did it,' he laughed, 'you got through it.'

'Good thing I'm getting medication.' She felt winded now, scooted herself back so she was lying against her bed. 'Pillows?' she asked him, and he adjusted the pillows for her back.

There was a knock on the door and Ryan stuck his head in. 'Mind if I hang out with you for a few?'

'Not at all.' Lanie looked lovingly at Dave. 'Why don't you go get a drink or something? I'm sure in a little while coffee breaks won't be an option.'

'You sure?'

'Yes. I love you and I want you to keep your strength up so I'm saying go, now, while there is time.'

'Love you too.' Dave kissed her, then left the room. When he had gone, Ryan pulled his vacant chair up beside the good doctor. 'So how are you feeling Doc?'

'Oh, can't complain but if someone asks me that one more damn time, I'm going to strangle them with this fetal monitor cord.'

'Okay. How is Dave?'

'Scared. Excited. Looks just like you did when Jenny was having Dell.' Lanie moved her hips around on the bed. 'Kevin, thank you.'

'For what?'

'Being the best friend I could have hoped for during this time. I didn't plan for this. I was so freaked out when I saw that sonogram, and you didn't force me to be happy or make me feel guilty about being uncertain when I first found out. And when I started falling in love with him, or her, and I had my bitch-fits from the hormones on scene, you just smiled and nodded and went on like it was just a run-of-the-mill bad day. And,' she added, 'you got in touch with your inner dolphin when you went after that idiot who knocked me around, and I don't know who thought you the bigger hero, me or Dave.'

'Dolphin?'

Lanie smiled. 'Ask Jenny, she'll know what I mean. Oh, mm.'

'Contraction?'

'I don't know, I...' Lanie trailed off as she heard the unladylike noise from her backside, the smell something ferocious. 'Oh, that reeks, but I feel so much better.'

Ryan merely shook his head; Jenny's demon during natural labour had been lower-end gas. 'Better out than in at a time like this, I guess. No, I won't say anything.'

'Ahem, ahem, Doc.'

Both looked over, saw Honey-Milk with her gloves on by the door. 'Kev, you might not like to stay for this. I have to check her dilation and I know he's skinny but Dave could beat your ass for looking at his wife's yahoo, even if it is going to be the passage of a miracle in a little while.'

'As Tyler Durden once said, skinny guys fight till they're burger so I'm not going to take my chances. However, I hope you won't give me any trouble for this one.' Ryan leaned over and pressed an innocent kiss on Lanie's forehead, as if to seal the bond of their friendship she'd so beautifully described. So she wouldn't feel left out, he gave his wife a far more romantic one before he left the room.

Over beside her patient, Honey-Milk smiled. 'Another time, another place, I think I might have had to fight you for my husband,' she said, helping Lanie into position for her exam. 'He cares a great deal about you.'

'It's great to have family like him. Sweet little brother,' she mused, then groaned a little when she felt the nurse's latex-covered fingers prod at her. 'Dave had to buy me dinner before he did that the first time, but for you I'll make an exception.'

'Funny lady. Four centimetres. Ticking right along.' Honey-Milk snapped off her gloves. 'Once you get to six we'll give you your epidural, but again, if you don't feel you need it we won't give it to you.'

'Oh, I know I'll want it.'

Dave appeared then, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he swallowed a mouthful of something. 'Castle sent Alexis on a pizza run.'

'I want pizza,' Lanie pouted; she was starving nowthat her body was burning through so much energy with going through the contractions.

'We'll get you two huge pizzas for yourself when you've gotten our little gumball out.' Dave sat back when she swung her feet to the floor. 'You want to walk around again?'

'I need to pee. My bladder is currently a pillow for the little one's journey to the outside world.'

* * *

The hours went by slowly but Lanie felt nothing, at least below her navel when they administered her epidural at six centimetres just like Honey-Milk promised. It was strange to feel nothing like that after getting to know that little being whom she'd housed for the last nine months, but she knew she'd get to feel a lot when things got cracking.

Her friends rotated through almost like clockwork, and she had to wonder a little if they didn't have some kind of system going; after all it was what they'd done for Ryan when it had been him and Jenny in the hot-seat. As the day marched on, and her contractions went from fourteen minutes to ten to eight minutes, each one of them got a turn helping her breathing and occasionally grunting through contractions. The epidural was helping but she still felt like she had an elephant using her abdomen for a trampoline. The long hours were starting to take their toll on her; Lanie was starting to feel weepy not from pain but sheer fatigue.

When it was almost five o'clock, according to Dave's watch, Harvey came back to the room, his muted eyes focused on his task when he checked her dilation and her monitors. 'Things are looking good, Lanie. Baby's heart-rate is still strong and you're in between six and seven centimetres after approximately nine hours of contractions.'

'That seems awfully quick, Harvey,' Dave said, keeping his hand twined with Lanie's as he spoke.

'On average we like to see about a centimetre of dilation every hour once the water breaks, so once again you're right on target.'

'And you're not BS-ing us just to keep the peace?'

'Lanie, I've been delivering babies for the last eighteen years and one thing I've learned time and again is things always get sticky if you keep information from your patients, however good or bad, that's when things start going south.' Harvey looked over her chart, then back at her after a quick calculation. 'If things keep going this well, we will be calling you Mom by nine pm tonight.'

He left them with this knowldge, which had little tears leaking out of Lanie's eyes. Immediately Dave was on alert.

'Sweetie, what is it?'

'We're going to be parents tonight, Dave. And...and...'

'It's okay.' Dave leaned in, gave her a supportive kiss. 'You and I are going to rock this parent thing. We've got each other and a great family in the waiting room. nad you know what? They can't wait to meet this little one, because they have so much love for you and me and him or her already, and they don't even know him or her yet. No way we can lose with that kind of love.'

'I want my daddy.'

At her plaintive, almost pitifully young, request, Dave nearly lost it himself. 'He called back when he got the message, said he was getting the first flight out of Dallas.'

'Trust me to do this when he was as far away from New York as possible.'

'He'll be here soon.' Dave rubbed his hand over the swell of her belly. 'Just like this little one will be soon too.'

* * *

The next few hours, to Lanie's way of thinking, barely felt like twenty minutes, as they were getting her into the final stages before the big show started. They'd taken her blood pressure so they knew to watch for spikes or drops, or possible aneurysm and shaved her downstairs so she'd been as clean as possible for delivery. When they'd gone, Lanie enjoyed the last few quiet moments with her fiance.

'Thank you, Dave.'

Dave looked at his beautiful Lanie, so strong. 'For what?'

'For not saying 'I know how you feel.' That would have earned you a do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars ticket to the waiting room.'

'Until I'm passing a basketball through my penis, and I hope that day never comes, you will always have the trump pain-card.'

'Uh-huh. Oh God, another one.' Lanie braced herself, blew it out. 'They're so close together.'

'How are we feeling, family?' Harvey swung into the room, Honey-Milk on his heels. He sat at the edge of her bed.

'Harvey, how much longer? I just want it out,' Lanie asked.

He looked up at her with shining eyes. 'Ten centimetres. We'll get you into the delivery room to start pushing.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	36. Born: 26 Seconds Old

_So here we are! Crumbsian baby number 3! I am dedicating this chapter to my awesome number one fan Ariel119 for without her willingness to share mommy-stories I probably wouldn't be able to give this scene such a convincing, if not realistic feel. Here we go! _

* * *

Lanie thought for a moment her heart stopped. She swallowed tightly as Honey-Milk looked on excitedly.

'Ready to push?'

Harvey nodded as they began to ready the fetal-monitoring equipment for transportation with the patient. 'Yeah. It won't happen in forty-five seconds like in the movies so when we tell you to rest in between, rest, okay? You'll be just fine.'

Lanie looked over at Dave, whose expression she was certain mirrored her own panic. This was it. She was about to be a mom.

Honey-Milk instructed the other nurses who'd come in to wheel Lanie into the delivery room, as the room Lanie was in wasn't large enough to accommodate everyone who would be needed. She looked down at Lanie's face, her bright blue eyes dancing happily. The next one of their little rag-tag family was about to be a mom.

'You're going to be just fine, Lanie, we'll take good care of you. You can do this.'

Lanie nodded, or at least she had the thought to nod. All she wanted to do was push; she hadn't realized that she'd feel the instinct so strongly when she'd been hearing her instructors in baby classes talking about it. Now that she was actually going through it, she got it. She watched the profile of Honey-Milk as they moved out of the room, and had new-found respect for her, as she'd done this completely naturally. No drugs whatsoever. No wonder Ryan had been a mess in the first weeks when they'd started their birthing classes.

They wheeled her over the sky-walk into the obstetric operating and procedure rooms, through a set of doors, where they somewhere moved her over from one bed to the other. It had been set-up for her birth-plan - on her back with her legs free to move as necessary - and as she looked around, she felt a small zip of panic when her fiance was nowhere to be found. Her mind spun wildly; she needed him here. Even though she knew she was going to yell at him, probably call him every foul name in the book, she knew she wouldn't get through it without him standing by her.

'Dave?'

'Right here, Elenia.' He appeared at her right side, now wearing a protective surgical gown and sterilized cap over his long wavy hair. He picked up her hand, gripped it tightly. 'I'm right here, my love.'

'Don't touch!' She said it with a barking bite, then squeezed his hand tightly as she felt another contraction hit. 'No touching!'

Dave smiled gently at her as she clenched his fingers with a grip of iron. 'Of course not. Whatever you need, sweetheart.'

Harvey appeared from the scrub room gowned and masked, as did Honey-Milk and another nurse, a man who had to give Schwarzanegger in his body-building prime a run for his money. 'Lanie, this is Nurse Brick, he's a surgical nurse on stand-by in case we need him. A precaution only,' he added reassuringly as Honey-Milk placed his gloves on his hands and he sat on the low backless chair in front of Lanie's feet He removed the light sheet covering the lower portion of her body so he had the field visually cleared to deliver the baby. 'Okay, Lanie, it's time to try pushing.'

'Okay, okay.'

Lanie felt Honey-Milk's gentle but firm grip on her leg to help her move into position so her knee was bent ninety degrees while Dave did the same on the other side; briefly she had a vision of a Barbie doll with its plastic legs popping off.

'Lanie you're going to push for twenty seconds, then stop when I tell you to, okay? Go.'

With her eyes squeezed shut Lanie focused all her energy on the lower half of her body. A thin scream escaped her lips as she flexed and braced her foot, felt them both give her resistance. Somewhere in the background she heard Dave murmuring at her.

'Good, and rest Lanie.' Harvey's voice was clear and neutral with a small amount of encouragement.

Lanie let her breath out, her chest heaving. 'Is the head out yet?'

'Not yet,' Honey-Milk said after a quick check. 'But you're doing great, honey.'

'Dave?'

'Right here, Elenia.'

'My eyes are stinging.'

Dave looked around, saw some towels lying nearby on an instrument table not in use. 'May I?' he asked Honey-Milk; when she nodded, he patted at his beautiful Lanie's face shining brightly with sweat, her soft black hair sticking to her damp face. 'There we are, sweetheart.'

'Shut up!' Lanie bellowed as the next contraction hit.

He silently resumed his position bracing her leg, watched her squeeze her eyes shut, let out a snarling yell as she pushed harder. He'd never seen anything so heroic in his life as the way she looked as she fought like a soldier through the contraction. When small tears began to trickle out of her eyes from the effort, Dave knew right then and there he'd never again use the phrase that a man was 'crying like a girl'. No man would ever know what Lanie was going through right now.

From his position at her feet, observing the baby's descent and expulsion, Harvey nodded encouragingly, noting that Lanie was one-hundred percent unaware with her last push, not only had she helped move the baby down the birth canal but she'd also completely voided her intestines.

'Good, and rest, Lanie, you need to rest.' Harvey flicked his gaze up at Honey-Milk. 'Nurse Ryan, can you get some sterile antibacterial drops for Lanie?'

'Yes sir.'

'Lanie, everything's looking good, I've got Jenny on a little errand so Nurse Brick is going to take her spot and he's a solid guy so if you need to give him a kick, feel free to do so. He's a big boy, he can take it.'

'Dave?' Lanie opened her eyes, focused on him. 'Pictures?'

'The video camera's going, it's on the table over there.'

'Good.'

Honey-Milk came back just as the next contraction hit, and Harvey held her back with a single raised finger; Lanie could see it was bloody and blocked it out as her doctor spoke in his clear, comforting voice.

'Lanie, the baby's crowning now so I need you to push again, a bigger one this time, thirty seconds.'

'I'll try.'

'You can do it, Elenia,' Dave reassured her, the feeling in his hand completely gone. She'd probably fracture something or at least popped it out of place but that was pennies compared to the excruciating anguish she was feeling. 'Good girl, that's it, good girl.'

'I'm not a fucking poodle, you ass-hat!' Lanie roared at him; behind Harvey, she heard Honey-Milk's squeaky laugh.

'Ass-hat? That's the best you got right now?'

'Goddamn cock-sucking Italian!' she shouted as the pain reached a critical mass point. It was worse than the described 'sucking a bowling ball through a straw', it was like trying to crap a telephone pole.

'That's more like it.' Honey-Milk's tone was bouncy and cheerful, making everyone in the room laugh; all were glad for the levity.

Dave hadn't noticed he'd started weeping until he was chuckling, and the salty tears dripped into the corners of his mouth. 'Every man is, Elenia,' he said, rubbing her calf soothingly.

'Nurse Ryan, the drops please.'

Honey-Milk hustled over to Harvey, passed him the sterile sheets to place strategically on the birthing bed, and because Lanie was at the heavy-lifting stage now, snapped off her soiled gloves for fresh and took her place by Lanie's left arm. 'Breathe, honey, it's important to breathe right now.'

'I know, all that stupid shitty Lamaze you made me learn.' But Lanie puffed out the little breaths, all the while focusing on Dave's face; she'd always found calm and focus in looking in his eyes, and she needed that focus more than anything right now.

'Okay, Lanie, this is the big one, this one should get the head out,' Harvey told her.

Lanie rounded out her back as she pushed again, staring at the ceiling this time as she tried to keep her patience. She'd been pushing for what felt like forever now, and had nothing to show for it yet.

At her feet, Dave watched as between her thighs, where he'd enjoyed many a night, the rounded fuzz-covered dome squirming its way out. 'It's coming,' he told her excitedly.

'You think I don't fucking know that?' she laughed, surprised she was able to do so. 'You wanna trade places?'

'Another push, Elenia, you're doing great,' Harvey said, reaching for a wipe to help cleanse away fluid from the nose that had just emerged. 'The next one should get the shoulders out.'

'I can't, I can't.' Exhausted, drained, impatient, Lanie shook her hand free of Honey-Milk's grip, pressed her palm to her brow as she started to sob a little. 'I can't do this anymore!'

Without a single hesitation, Dave moved from her leg up to her side, unwound her grip from the bed-rail and took her hand in his, leaning his head close to hers. 'Elenia, you are a superhero, you can do this.' He pressed a kiss to her temple, knew she was really in it if she wasn't telling him to fuck off. 'I love you so much, my sweetheart, just a little more.'

Harvey let her rest on the downtime, spoke quietly when the next contraction began while Honey-Milk moved to brace the leg that Dave had left resting on the bed. 'Lanie, you've got just a few more pushes and the baby will be here. Don't lose heart.'

Lanie looked at Dave, his eyes so purely green and focused on her face. 'I can do this.'

'Yes you can.'

'Okay.'

Clenching her eyes shut yet again Lanie bore down, giving Nurse Brick a hefty boot in the solar plexus as she did; because he was so big, he didn't even flinch. At her feet, Harvey grinned behind his mask as the rest of the head slid out along with the right shoulder. The baby was, thankfully, not sunny-side up, which allowed positioning for the next shoulder to come out without Lanie putting in any effort at all. 'One more, Lanie, that should do it.'

'Come on, Lanie, come on,' Dave murmured as he held her hand, watched as she clenched her eyes shut and let out one last growling scream.

Lanie felt like she was going to split in half if she pushed any harder, that all major organs would shoot out like baseballs in a batting cage. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the pressure was gone, the relief monumental. For a second or two, Lanie felt a quick panic, wondered if something went wrong in the final moments.

Then she heard it. The irritated cry of new life.

Her baby.

* * *

_R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	37. Anounced

Lanie began to weep tears of joy as she leaned back against the bed, Dave patting down her forehead with a soft cotton towel.

'You did it, Mom. Our baby's here.'

'What is it?' she cried.

Dave laughed, saw Harvey holding the wailing newborn, its arms and legs wriggling like little worms.

'It's a boy. We have a son, Elenia.'

'A boy?'

'Yeah.'

'Let me see him.'

Harvey passed the new mother her baby in the sterile receiving blanket, still covered in small smears of blood and the umbilical cord clamped, waiting to be cut. Through her tears, Lanie laughed joyfully as she looked at him.

'He's perfect.'

'Time of birth is eight-twenty-six pm. Daddy, you want to do the honours?' Harvey nodded to the scissors.

Dave snipped the spongy tube, watched as Lanie cooed at him with a watery voice. His son, he thought, his absolutely gorgeous, beautiful son. Swiping his hand under his nose he let his emotions pour out, kissed Lanie's temple as she held their baby.

'Nicely done, Mom.'

'Same to you, Dad.'

Honey-Milk, who by now had stripped off her mask and gloves wept a little as she watched them, remembering how it felt to hold Dell for the first time with Ryan beside her . Not wanting to break up the tender moment she went over to the table where Dave had set the video camera to record the birth, picked up the digital still and began to quietly snap flashless photos of them, discreetly zooming in on the new addition to the Twelfth Precinct's second generation. When she was done, she walked over, patted Harvey on the shoulder.

'Lanie, Dave, if I could just have him for a few minutes.' With practiced moves Honey-Milk picked up the baby boy, took him over to the waiting scales and bassinet where they would perform the necessary physical and get his vitals onto his baby chart.

'Where's he going?' Lanie asked on a little sniffle as Honey-Milk walked away with her newborn, making Dave laugh.

'She's going to weigh and measure him, do all those medical things they need to do, and then give him a little wipe-down bath, my love,' he told Lanie, bumping his forehead against hers. 'You were amazing.'

'I was such a wuss, crying and whining like that.'

'Not from where I'm standing.' He kissed her flushed cheek. 'I love you so much, Elenia.'

'I love you. Take the camera, I don't want to miss any of it.'

Dave nodded, kissed her once more, then picked up the video camera and began filming as Honey-Milk did her job and began to rhyme off the statistics.

'Gumball is a jawbreaker. Eight pounds, three ounces or three point seven-one-five kilos. Mad props to you, Lanie,' she said, placing him on the scale as he whimpered a little, then moved him to a padded bassinet where she took out the paper measuring tape. 'Length is eighteen point five inches or forty-six point nine-nine centimetres. You'll be a tall one like daddy. We're going to get him all tidied up and ready for traveling to Lanie's room.'

'He's not going to the nursery like Dell?' Dave asked, not tearing her gaze away from that angelic face for one minute. He had his mommy's eyelashes and ears and his cheeks and nose, she'd already noted. Those little details of them both in this unspoiled creature.

'Dell was three weeks early so he was in the nursery to make sure he didn't develop any complications.'

Honey-Milk continued her examination of the baby's joints while Dave looked on; the little guy was exercising his lungs full force. 'Hey little man,' he cooed at his boy, still trying to wrap his head around it - he'd made this little creature with his beautiful Lanie. This was what had been growing inside her all that time, nudging at his hand and using Lanie's bladder as a Douglas Adams hitch-hiker might use his towel. He winced only a little when Honey-Milk tested the scrotum to ensure there were no abnormalities and sympathized when he saw his son's lower lip tremble.

'You know, in about eighteen years, you'll be crying tears of joy when a hot blond handles the jewels,' he said, making Honey-Milk snicker.

'You've been spending way too much time around my husband and his partner.'

She finished the physical exam, and once the remaining bits of birth fluid and other things Dave didn't care to think about were wiped away, Honey Milk outfitted him with a dark blue hat with the NYPD crest printed on it before she wrapped him up in a little yellow blanket with number twelves all over it.

'I brought these in from my locker when Lanie was at about eight centimetres,' she said, picking the baby up to walk back over to Lanie, who'd delivered the placenta and the cord blood and other goodies were properly sealed up for research and saving purposes.

'Here you are, Mom.' Honey-Milk gently laid the infant in its mother's arms, its body wrapped tightly so his little hands were tucked up near his face. His skin was pinky and caramel, tufts of black hair sticking out from under his cap. He was wailing with a healthy sized set of lungs; Lanie instinctively began to speak in a soothing way to him.

'It's okay, it's okay, little guy, Mama's right here.'

He apparently recognized her voice because his wails subsided to whimpers, then into little mewls and gurgles as he blinked his big eyes at her, too dark to tell what colour they were. As she continued to speak, he settled and watched her.

'Look at you, with those big eyes, and Daddy's nose. You're the one who was craving lemon tea and Auntie Merry's smoothies every morning.'

'Do you have a name picked out yet?'

'No.' Dave shook his head. 'We haven't found the right one yet.'

'Okay, then for now he'll be Baby Boy Parrish-Robbins.'

Lanie gave Honey-Milk her best 'come on, girl' face, given her current level of energy. 'Jenny, if you like, you can put 'Gumball Parrish-Robbins' on the bassinet.'

'Seriously?'

'Consider it a thank-you for the NYPD baby gear. You're already so spoiled by your aunts and uncles, you have no idea. You're getting designer threads right out of the womb,' she told her son, then looked back up at Honey-Milk. 'Am I doing this right? I'm holding him right?'

'You're just fine.'

'Can I hold him?' Dave asked in a shaky voice, accepted his son into his arms from Lanie. 'Hey little man,' he murmured, noticing how his son focused on him the same way he'd looked at Lanie, fell in love as he saw those eyes blinking. 'Yeah, you know who I am too, don't you? So what are we going to call you? Can't just give an awesome little dude like you any old name, it has to be the best in the world.'

Lanie could think of only two names. 'What do you think of giving him his godfather's name?'

'As a middle or first name?'

'First name. I'd like his middle name to be my dad's.'

'I think...' Dave said, studying his son pensively, watching him yawn and falling in love all over again. 'That is a great idea.'

Finished with his clean-up, Harvey untied the strings from his surgical gown. 'Would you like me to Nurse Ryan out to let your friends know about the new one's arrival?'

'No, it's okay. Dave.' Suddenly fatigued, Lanie wanted to crawl into a soft bed with cool welcoming sheets and sleep for a century or two. But she'd get this part out. 'Can you and Honey-Milk go tell them? And ask him to come in to see us first?'

Dave nodded, knowing exactly who she meant. He kissed her deeply once, added a light one as she curled onto her side for some much deserved and needed rest while the nurses did their work. He stepped out into the hallway, removing the protective gown from over his clothes, inexplicable energy propelling him towards the waiting room.

'We've picked out a name,' he said to Honey-Milk, 'but we have to wait to say it because...well, you'll see why.'

'Okay. You want me to do the talking?'

'No. Oh, wait.' Dave stopped when they were halfway across the skywalk, pulled out his cellphone to dial his parents in Albany; his mother picked up on the fifth ring.

'David? Is it baby news?'

'I'm a father, Mama,' he said, Honey-Milk clutching his arm excitedly when he jumped, held the phone away from his ear as Claudia screamed in joy. 'Mama, Mama, calm down.'

'David! You're a papa! When?'

'About twenty minutes ago. A little boy.'

'A boy! Sergio!' Claudia let out a stream of Italian so quick and jumbled Dave could barely understand his mother except for the words 'Lanie' and 'baby boy'. Thirty seconds later, he heard his father's voice on the other end of the line.

'David, you have a son?'

'Yeah.' Dave squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't cry. 'Eight pounds, three ounces. Big gumball.'

'I'll say. And Lanie is fine? No stitches, no emergency procedures?'

'Not a one. Doctor said it was a textbook delivery. Listen, Papa, I have to go, I need to tell my friends, they're all in the waiting room.'

'Of course, of course. Congratulations my son.'

Dave clicked off the call, took a few steadying breaths before he and Honey-Milk continued to the maternity wing's waiting lounge, the very same one where they'd all waited for this news from Ryan almost two years before. He saw Lanie's family - Beckett and Castle and Alexis, Lili and Cam, Meredeth and Esposito, Gil and Robina and TJ, and most importantly Ryan - all finding various ways to keep themselves occupied with card games or magazines or iPod videos. It was Meredeth who caught sight of Dave and Honey-Milk, had everyone else shutting up. All were waiting with baited breath for Dave to speak as Meredeth asked with a single word.

'So?'

'It's a boy.'

The room burst into noise like fireworks, everyone on their feet and cheering with joy. Castle and Esposito both slapped him on the back, while the women hugged him and each other; he couldn't help it, he began to weep openly in front of them, but no one teased him, they just passed him tissues to swipe the tears off his face. He looked around at all of them.

'Thank you very much, all of you. I know Lanie wouldn't have made it without your love and support, and I know she loves all of you but she asked for one of you specifically.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	38. Honoured

'Kevin, come on.'

Honey-Milk took Ryan by the hand since he didn't seem to really clue in that the new father was talking about him. 'Sweetie, you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Ryan said, a little dazed; why would Lanie be asking for him? He let his wife lead him out, but stopped just before they got to the catwalk. 'What?'

'I just had a thought. I'm going to go to the preschool and get Dell. He's probably chewed through his Tyco blocks in excitement.'

Ryan kissed his wife, watched her go before he and Dave started back over the sky-walk. Through the arching windows, New York City was gleaming with early summer night-lights - bright whites, pales yellows, reds and blues and greens. Amongst those lights, crime was more than likely being done, people dying or being screwed - and not in the fun way - by lovers ending relationships. And none of the darkness mattered to them right now, because tonight, the NYPD's Twelfth Precinct got its newest member of the seceond generation.

'Tell me about the little guy, give me the bullet before we go on-scene,' Ryan teased; despite being supernaturally tired, Dave laughed jovially.

'Gumball's a jawbreaker, to use Honey-Milk's words. Eight pounds, three ounces, thirty-one inches crown to heel.'

'Go Lanie.'

'She was a superstar. His head looked a little like the Ridley Scott alien when he first came out, but that's from all the squishing and pushing, I'm guessing. And he's got a whole lot of hair, like a Troll doll with a brush-cut.'

'Any stitches?'

'Nope. All those birthing classes and books paid off, no downstairs slicing for Lanie. Not that she'd have noticed.' Dave shook his head. 'I've heard Lanie swear when she's angry but this was something else.'

'Women in labour can be quite creative with their cursing. What did she call you?'

'I believe it was ass-hat first, then when Honey-Milk told her that was a sucky insult, she called me a goddamn cock-sucking Italian.'

'I was a potato-sucking Irish fuckwit as Dell was crowning, and then she nearly ripped my hair out.' Ryan scratched his head at the very spot where his bride had grabbed hold like it was the last pair of boots at a Macy's black Friday sale. 'Unpleasant when you don't have wavy luscious locks like yours.'

Dave turned into Lanie's room, knowing his fiancee and his baby had had time to arrive from the delivery room. Sure enough, Lanie was still asleep; beside her bed was the bassinet with the new addition, now in pyjamas with little mitts on his hands and sporting his NYPD cap, his twelves blanket draped over him. The label on the bassinet read 'Gumball Parrish-Robbins', and Ryan was certain that was his bride's touch.

'Elenia.' Dave kissed her brow to gently wake her. 'We've got company.'

Lanie stirred, stretched. She was still really sore down there, but they'd given her a lovely painkiller and muscle relaxant combo to help. She blinked twice, then focused on the Irish detective. 'Kevin.' Her smile was tired but deliriously happy. 'I'm a mom.'

'Congratulations, Lanie. Dave said you were a champion.'

'We wanted to tell you first, before everyone comes in here and makes a big deal, but...'Lanie trailed off as Dave picked up the bundle of joy, placed him in her arms. She sighed a little, tracing her finger tip over his soft little cheek. 'We want to name him after you.'

Ryan's throat slammed shut, his eyes burned. Touched to the core he sat down, put his hand over the ME's dainty foot. 'Lanie, I don't know what to say.'

'If Lanie hadn't had you helping her out on the job, I would have gone insane worrying about her,' Dave told him, 'and knowing she and this little guy were safe because you were keeping an eye on her made this a lot easier to handle, for both of us. Especially when we could have lost him in January.'

'I know what it's like to start a family at an unexpected time, and I'm glad I could help in any way.' Ryan cleared his throat. 'So, ah, which name are you going with?'

'Dell's already got Thomas and Esposito's called dibs on Ryan if he and Mere ever have a boy, so we're calling him Kevin. Kevin Oscar.'

'As in the grouch?'

'As in my father.'

'That's the other thing. We want you and Jenny to be godparents.'

'You are determined to make me cry, aren't you?' Ryan gave a wheezy laugh, then pointed to the baby. 'May I?' When Lanie nodded, he plucked the swaddled newborn from her arms with the ease and comfort of a recent father. He cradled his little namesake, talked to him.

'Hey, little bro,' he crooned, remembering how Esposito had addressed his son, 'Kevin, that's a great name. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your mom's the best, too, I know she loves you very much, but don't forget about Dad. He's stoked to see you and you've got a great one there too. And wait till you meet your aunts and uncles,' he said, passing the baby back to Dave. 'That's not even counting Dell and Rosie. Once my boy meets you, you'll never be rid of him.'

There was a knock on the door, and all three glanced over to see Oscar himself standing in the doorway, travel-weary but elated. Ryan recognized Lanie's father instantly, and discreetly slipped into the hallway to wait for Honey-Milk and Dell.

In her maternity suite, Lanie felt her eyes well up, her voice go hoarse. 'Daddy, you made it.'

'I got Dave's message twenty minutes after he left it, hopped a flight from Dallas out here.' He had in his one hand a little stuffed duck wearing an Anaheim jersey and in the other a purple and green bag, felt a little foolish all of a sudden clutching them. 'I'm so sorry I was late, Lanie. I should have known to fly out earlier, leave my assistant in charge.'

'But you're here now, that's what counts.' Lanie smiled warmly at her father, then pointed to the bag he held. 'First presents?'

'Yes, ah, a little something from me and my boys.' Oscar took a seat in the chair beside his daughter's bed, passed the stuffed toy to Dave to put in the bassinet. 'The duck, Emilio, is from me, for the little guy or gal.'

'Guy,' Lanie confirmed. 'Kevin Oscar Parrish-Robbins. We're thinking of calling him Carey for short.'

'Just like the Habs' goalie. Even have most of the same initials. Carey Price, Carey Parrish-Robbins,' Dave, ever the Canadian hockey fan, added.

'That's a good name for my grandson.' Oscar pressed his hand to his mouth as he watched His little girl was a mother. 'Elenia, I'm so proud of you. Of both of you. You've contacted your parents, Dave?'

'Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't hear my mother yell all the way from Albany.' Dave stooped to put Kevin into his grandfather's hands.

'Hello, Carey. Yeah, I'm your poppy. Go ahead, open it,' he added to Dave when he saw his daughter's young man pick up the bag.

Curious as to when Oscar would have picked up a gift, he unwound the soft paper from the parcel and laughed out loud. It was another onsie, but this one was fashioned to look like a Mighty Ducks' jersey, the original - now vintage - purple and silver and green stripes unmistakable. Only instead of there being two hockey-sticks crossed behind the duck-shaped goalie mask, there was a bottle and an old-fashioned Tiffany rattle. Turning it over, he saw the name 'Parrish-Robbins' on the back and a number 6, for the month of June.

'Tel Finneran was quite taken with both of you last fall and told the guys on the team that you were having a little one in June. He goosed some cash out of them and they got this custom-done for me to give you. He also made them all sign a card for you too,' Oscar explained, watching the way Dave's eyes went round as marbles as he put Carey back in the bassinet. If the new father's reaction to the gift was any indication, he knew they would be worshiping at the altar of the Great White North's famous and favourite past-time.

There was another knock on the door, and this time they looked over to see the other members of the Ryan family - Honey-Milk and Dell had arrived. 'Looks like Carey's quite the popular little guy,' Oscar commented, his words ending on a yawn.

'Daddy, why don't you go with Ryan over to the lounge? I'm pretty sure Castle's there with food or he'll get you a coffee if you like.'

'That sounds like a great idea. I'll be back in a little bit.'

When Oscar was gone, Honey-Milk and Dell walked in quietly. She picked up the toddler, spoke to him quietly. 'Now remember, he's very little, and sleeping so we have to be quiet.'

'I kite. Sssssh.' Dell held a finger to his lips as his mother walked over for him to look in the bassinet. 'Buddy 'mall.'

'He's not even an hour old yet.'

'Boy?'

'Yes, Dell, he's a boy. His name is Carey. Can you say Carey?'

'Cah-wee. Moosh?'

'Here. Give me a kiss.' Honey-Milk held up her fingers like she was asking for a high five. Dell leaned over, pressed his little lips to them, then watched as Honey-Milk gently pressed the Dell-dampened tips against Carey's little cheek. 'We have to be gentle around him. He's very new and very tiny.'

'I gennel. No oush Cah-wee. Lanie up?'

Honey-Milk glanced over to where Lanie was watching them with tired but amused eyes. 'You feeling okay if he sits with you a moment?'

'Sure.'

'Up, peas,' Dell said, hoping manners would work in his favour and sure enough they did. His mother carefully put him on the space of bed created by the bend of Lanie's body. When he was settled, he tapped her hand. 'Yea Lanie.'

'Thanks Dell.'

'I gennel.' He leaned forward a little. 'Hug?'

Lanie smiled, wrapped her arm that wasn't attached to an IV around his little body. 'Of course.'

'Peasant 'mo-wow.'

'You're bringing Carey a present tomorrow?'

Dell nodded, held his finger to his lips. 'Sssh. 'Pise.'

'I won't ruin the surprise.'

Lanie gave him one last hug as she began to yawn; recognizing the signs, Honey-Milk scooped her son up. 'See you tomorrow,' she mumbled as she began to drift back into the welcoming void of sleep. 'Dave?'

'Right here sweetie.'

'Love you, Dad.'

'Love you too, Mom.'

_

* * *

R&R&Enjoy.  
_


	39. Nursed: 14 Hours Old

She'd been able to get an hour or two of sleep while Dave had gone with Ryan and Dell to their place for a few hours of rest as their apartment was the closest to Saint Vincent's, until she'd been awoken by Carey's cries and had had a moment of panic when she had no idea what to do. Fortunately Honey-Milk had been in her room at the time and a quick look told her Carey was making the little 'fish-face' which meant he was hungry. She handed Lanie her baby, tugging at her hospital gown so she could show her how to position him in such a way that was comfortable for them both and would allow him to feed properly. After nearly forty minutes of trying to get him to have a snack, it was still a no-go.

'Don't get disappointed if you can get him to latch on right away. Took me more than a few tries with Dell, and I had to have some help from Kevin once we got home,' Honey-Milk said reassuringly, patting Lanie's bare shoulder. 'Nothing says true love like your hubby moving your boobs around so you can find the best way to feed your newborn son.'

'He loves you, he'd walk in front of a bus for you if it was what needed to be done.' Lanie smiled as she cuddled her baby against her body. 'Carey, you're a man, you're genetically encoded to cheer when you to see boobs, and I've got whoppers right now.'

Honey-Milk laughed as she sat cross legged on the foot of Lanie's bed. 'Funny story, the first night I was away from Dell, for mine and Kevin's anniversary, Javier told me Meredeth was sitting with him on the couch like that, and when he was getting hungry, he started trying to nurse at Meredeth.'

'Oh no!'

'She told me she said something to the effect of those are only for Uncle Javi.'

As if on cue, Meredeth appeared at the door way with her cooler bag. 'Thought you might like a snack. Dave's downstairs talking to Harvey in the clinic, getting an idea of when you might be going home.' She sat down in the chair beside the bed, careful to keep her gaze on Lanie's face and her mind off the fact her mammoth-sized breasts were just chilling in the open. 'We have sandwiches, cookies and caffeine free iced tea.'

'What kind of sandwiches?'

'Italian chicken with arugula and pesto or swordfish soft-shells tacos.'

'Nice.' Lanie's stomach gave a gurgle, so loudly that Carey's eyes popped open and he began to fuss a little. 'Oh, sweetie, sweetie, it's okay, Mama's just hungry like you, that's all.'

'You want to try again?' Honey Milk asked, standing up, ready to assist her friend.

'Sure.'

Lanie shifted, adjusted the nursing pillow she'd gotten from Robina and Gil under her arm as she laid Carey parallel to her chest as Honey-Milk showed her how to elevator her breast to the level of the baby's mouth. She watched, fascinated as Carey bumped his nose against her, stuck his little tongue out as if to make sure it was indeed his mother. Then she felt it, the tug, and watched as he uncurled his little fist to lay his tiny hand against her, like her breast was a take-away milkshake cup. 'Oh, that's weird,' she giggled.

'There you go, see? Just takes time.'

'That is bar none the strangest sensation I've ever felt, even weirder than when I found a cellphone in a guy's stomach during his post-mortem.'

Meredeth smiled as she watched her friend, couldn't help but think of when or even if she'd get to have that with Esposito. The news that she'd been less fertile than they'd originally thought hadn't been fun to hear, but staying positive was crucial and both she and Esposito knew that watching Lanie would be their role model for the journey. They'd watched as their friend, who'd been petrified and completely stunned when she found out she was pregnant, had transformed and grown until she'd become one of the best cliches - an expectant mother who couldn't wait to see her baby.

'Oh, by the way, we talked to Dave and your dad's going to shack up at our place. We've got the space and my car, and it's cheaper than a hotel,' Meredeth told Lanie, who nodded.

'Thanks. I didn't even think of that last night.'

'Well, you were a little distracted,' she laughed, then glanced over when Dave came into the room, looking refreshed. 'Hey big daddy, it's suppertime.'

'You know, every time I hear that phrase, I expect Levi Stubbs to start singing.' Dave smiled, kissed the top of Lanie's head. 'I had a whole hour nap. And a shower.'

'Now I'm jealous.'

Meredeth dusted her hands off, stood up. 'I've got an early meeting but I'll leave the food with you and Dave, and I'll be by sometime tomorrow afternoon.'

'You're still coming to pick me up when we're discharged, right?'

'Of course. See you soon.'

'I'll jet too. I was off at ten, but I wasn't about to leave you here alone,' Honey-Milk added, taking a few sandwiches for the road.

When she'd gone and it was just the two of them, Dave sat down and watched Lanie as Carey continued his snack. 'Looks like we've got something in common already, we both like your boobs,' he joked.

'You've been spending far too much time around the boys at the Twelfth.'

'Here,' he said, draping a lightweight cotton towel over his shoulder as Carey finished feeding, took his son from Lanie. 'We're in this together and I want to learn how to do this right away.'

'You want me to sleep don't you?' Lanie asked, tugging the hospital gown back up into place.

'Yes.'

Because she was feeling the fatigue and knew it was easier not to be stubborn, Lanie nodded, then snuggled down into the bed, her black hair forming a halo around her face.

Dave watched her, patting Carey's back the entire time as he began to rock his body back and forth like they were in a rocking chair. 'Just the boys tonight,' he murmured. 'I love you.'

* * *

She was awake on and off through the night with Carey, getting the hang of feeding and burping the little bubbles out of his tummy, and timed it right when Ryan and Dell showed up - she'd just passed Carey to his daddy and was buttoning her maternity shirt back up when they walked in, Dell in his khakis and painfully cute Mets t-shirt, a little bag clutched tightly in his hand.

'Hi Lanie!' he said sweetly. 'Hi Cah-wee! Peasant!'

'I see that.' Lanie shifted sideways so when Ryan planted Dell's little bottom beside her, it was like they sitting in one of Meredeth's wide armchairs like they had at Christmas. 'Want to help open it?'

'I kay-fo. No beek.'

'Beek?' Lanie looked to Ryan for clarification.

'It's breakable.'

'Ah.' Lanie pulled out the package, unwrapped it with Dell helping her at the edges. It was a porcelain picture frame, to match the family tree they'd received as a gift, and under the glass was a photograph of Lanie holding Carey in the delivery room with Dave looking on. 'This was the moment when Honey-Milk brought him over to me in his NYPD cap. She'd just finished his physical.'

'She thought you'd like to have that particular moment framed as soon as possible.'

'She thought right.'

'Fanny Cah-wee,' Dell added, straining against the rail. 'Moosh?'

'Okay.' Dave sat down, holding Carey carefully in his arms. 'Gently.'

'I gennel,' Dell said with a clearly insulted tone. 'No oush.'

Lanie watched, fascinated, as the toddler pressed his index finger to his lips then put it against Carey's cheek so softly the infant didn't stir at all.

'See? Gennel.'

'Okay, big guy, time for you to get to pre-school and Daddy has to get to work.' Ryan settled his boy on his hip. 'Can you say, bye bye?' he asked in a sweet fatherly voice; hard to believe it was the same guy who'd wanted Miguel Leroy's hide charbroiled.

'Bye bye Cah-wee. Bye bye Lanie. Bye bye Dafe. Deck-if!'

Lanie glanced up, saw Beckett standing in the doorway in her court clothes. 'Hi Dell,' she leaned in, clucked her finger under his chin, making him giggle. 'You on your way to the pre-school?'

'Bocks! Bocks, bocks bocks.'

'Yeah, we'll get there for the good blocks. See ya at the station.'

As the Ryan boys left, Beckett stripped off her suit jacket, sat on the edge of Lanie's bed. 'You're looking good so far,' she said with a smile.

'I'm a mama, Katie. How about that?'

'Life funny like that. Guess the universe decided it was time for you to be a mama. May I?' she asked Dave.

'Of course.'

With a surprising amount of ease, Beckett accepted Carey into her arms, and cooed at him. 'See, this is a lot easier now that you have a name and a face. I'm your Aunt Katie, and Uncle Rick is with your cousin Lexie getting some official paperwork done for her schooling in England, but you'll get to meet them soon, I promise.' Cradling him in one arm, she cupped his head with its navy blue cap in the other. 'Quite the watch-cap you've got. You're going to have so many cousins, I told you about a few of them already. You've met Dell, and Rosie's going to be your neighbour, and then there's Little Mazzara who'll be here by Christmas, and we'll keep our fingers crossed that there's a Little Esposito soon too. Oh and if anyone calls you Gumball, that's your nickname. We don't want to chew you up and spit you out, you're just very very round.'

Harvey came in then, smiling widely as he saw the new parents with their friend. 'This little guy has quite the fan club,' he commented.

'We're a tight bunch,' Beckett replied, not looking away for one minute from Carey's face. 'I think he's going to have green eyes.'

'You think so?'

'Mm-hmm.'

Harvey did a quick pelvic exam on Lanie, nodded briskly. 'You're getting back in shape already, Lanie. Keep doing your pelvic exercises and you'll be right as rain in four to six weeks. In the mean time, you'll get to go home tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? That's awfully quick, Doctor.'

'You didn't need any stitches, you've developed no infections and Carey there is a bouncing little...what was it you called him, gumball? You're both healthy as horses, so there's no need to keep you here any longer than ten am tomorrow morning.'

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


	40. Welcomed Home

_So here we are, the end of the Lanie-pregnant saga, but you know in the Crumbsian universe I don't finish a story without another one on deck. In the spirit of Hallowe'en and babies, I've decided to go back in time to the scene/site of the first chapter in Better Together - Castle's Hallowe'en party where Ryan and Honey-Milk go 'trick or treating' and get a more than they bargained for! As always, thank you for your reading and support, and enjoy Carey's welcome home!_

* * *

As Harvey had said, Lanie and Carey were discharged the following day from the hospital promptly at ten am; because he was Dave, he'd found a wheelchair in which to take Lanie and Carey downstairs to meet Meredeth with her car.

'I still don't understand why you insisted I have a chariot for the trip downstairs,' Lanie asked him, watching the way Carey's little nostrils flared as he napped. So precious how he did things just like his daddy already.

'See how you can't take your eyes off of him? That's why. I don't want you walking into any walls and smushing him,' he teased her.

They made it to the lobby, out to the 'loading docks' as the paramedics called them, to see Meredeth's snappy red Nissan waiting like Cinderella's pumpkin-coach. The lady herself, however, was over chatting up a group of paramedics which had Lanie shaking her head. They'd all though Meredeth slightly shy when they'd first met her; that it seemed, had been her nerves, as they knew now she'd talk to anything that talked back.

Dave recognized Jayla amongst the crowd, and when she caught his eye, she bounded over, three wrapped parcels in her hand.

'Congrats, Dave!' she said, giving him a quick hug, then Lanie and cooing over the new arrival. 'Look at him, so sweet!'

'Kevin Oscar Parrish-Robbins,' Dave said, pride radiating from every pore. 'He's already gained two ounces since he was born.'

'Big boy. Was it a natural birth? Like, I mean push-push, not a slice-and-dice.'

'Oh yes,' Lanie laughed. 'Very much so.'

'Good on ya, girlfriend. Here. We got something for all of you. Can't be a painfully adorable family without matching clothes.'

Meredeth stepped over, accepted the parcels. 'I'll take care of those, and thanks for the chat, Jay.'

'You've got my card, so anytime you need a research tip, you give me a shout.'

The writer nodded, then popped the locks on the car; the baby carrier-car seat combo had already been fitted into the back passenger side of the car, and Lanie actually found herself pouting a little that she had to tuck Carey in there instead of keeping him in her arms. God she really was a new mother, wasn't she? Rounding the trunk, she sat in the middle seat-belt slot so she could be as close to him as possible. Dave, being the shutterbug he was, had the still camera out and was taking pictures of Carey's first car ride.

'Little man's first big trip, isn't it? You'll get to learn all the neighbourhoods of Manhattan, well the important ones. Mommy and Daddy both work in Midtown, and so do Auntie Katie and Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin, and Auntie Jenny. And Auntie Lili and Uncle Cam, and Mommy and Daddy and now you live in the West village, and Uncle Javi and Auntie Merry live in Chelsea. They have a very pretty house, and that's where you'll get to meet your first puppy, Arturo.'

'All set back there?'

Lanie glanced up, so involved with her son that she didn't even notice the others had gotten into the car, and nodded. 'We're good to go, aren't we my love?'

Meredeth smiled, eased away from the curb. She'd at first thought having her grandmother's second-hand car in Manhattan when public transportation was so much easier would be a gigantic pain in the ass, but since she'd taken possession of it, she'd discovered it had come in quite handy. They turned south on Seventh towards the West Village, some kind of soft jazz on the speakers underlining Lanie's chatter to her boy.

Dave turned around, camera in hand as he watched his girl with his boy. So ridiculous, he thought, to be so in love with someone so quickly and yet he knew the moment he'd seen Harvey hold him up, still attached with the umbilical cord to Lanie that he'd take a bullet for him in a heartbeat.

'So, there is a little surprise waiting for you at the apartment,' Meredeth casually commented, 'and no, it's not all of us waiting to yell surprise like at the shower. We figured you guys would want your nest time just the three of you.'

'Then what's the surprise?'

'Telling would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?'

'Silly Daddy, isn't he?' Lanie said to Carey, tickling his tummy a little. 'Auntie Merry's a great secret keeper despite how noisy she can be.'

They made it to the apartment building in the West Village in good time, Lanie taking Carey inside in his carrier while Dave got the bags from the trunk. When they unlocked the door to the apartment, Lanie sighed as she felt the leftover hormones still floating around inside her; she didn't expect those little darlings to go away any time soon.

There was a poster board propped on the kitchen table that read 'Welcome Home Carey!' in metallic yellow and green, and was surrounded by a small forest of stuffed animals all holding a blanket or a bottle or a onsie. At first glance, Lanie could see a leopard, an elephant, a lion and an ibis. On the couch, Oscar was reading something on his laptop, speaking into his cellphone.

'He'll still need three weeks of PT exercises but I see no medical reason why he can't start tomorrow against San Jose.' He glanced up, saw the new family was home. 'I have to go, my kids and my grandbaby are here. Right. Bye.'

Oscar stood up to help Dave with the bags. 'Welcome home, my darlings, let's have a look at the big boy.'

'The doctor weigh him before we left, and he said Carey's already gained two ounces,' Lanie said, making room amongst the stuffed zoo on the kitchen table.

'Carey, excellent short-form. Just like Mister Price up in Montreal.'

Dave grinned in a very 'see, toldja' way behind Lanie's back as he got out his camera, took some snaps of the plush creatures with their presents. 'Who was responsible for this one? Let me guess, Castle and Meredeth, right?'

'No, it was that young Irish chap who was in the hospital room when I got there,' Oscar said, circling his hand absently. 'Connor?'

'Kevin. Kevin Ryan. The same detective this little guy's named after.'

'He's the one who took care of you in January?' Oscar asked.

'The very same. He's one of our best friends, and his wife is a nurse, she was in the delivery room helping us bring him into the world.' Lanie sat down at the kitchen table, her fingertips on the edge . 'Is there anything to eat here? We haven't been home in the last three and a half days, everything's probably turned.'

'Nope, your friend looked after that too. There was a tiny Latina girl and the tall brunette, and the gent with the cane here too, the four of them and myself came here this morning with fresh groceries, and the brunette said she'd cooked for you.'

'Lili and Meredeth and Cam,' Dave said, going to the fridge; he nearly wept when he saw Meredeth's colour-coded lids and careful printing on the labeling tape lining the shelves. 'We will need bigger belts, guarenteed. How do we feel about tomato ravioli soup and a turkey club?'

'Sounds fantastic.' Lanie's stomach gurgled, and she patted it, the soft squishy flesh there feeling funny after she'd gotten so used to the solid bump of her baby there.

Oscar began picking up the stuffed toys, moving them to the couch to make room for them to have a bite to eat. 'Meredeth, she is a chef?'

'A hobby chef, yes. She writes for a living, the _Lady Hawk_ books.'

'Yes, yes, I thought she looked familiar. And the fellow with the cane, what's his story? He seems awfully young to need one.'

'Cam's a veteran, Daddy. He took some shrapnel in his knee during his third tour two years ago, and he's been through physio therapy but because of his surgery to make sure he could still walk, he's got a permanent limp,' Lanie explained. 'His wife is Lili, the tiny Hispanic girl and the brunette is their sister-in-law, she's married to Lili's brother Javier.'

'Right, right. I met them all that night, but all I really remember was seeing you with your boy.'

'Can't blame you.' Dave stirred the soup as it heated on the stove. 'We haven't been able to take our eyes off of him.'

Carey gave a little gurgle and sigh and Lanie was instantly looking at him, saw him blinking. 'I think Kate was right, I think he is going to have green eyes,' she started, then nodded when she saw him mewl softly and making the 'fish face' as Honey-Milk had called it. 'Looks like it's lunchtime for him too.'

She picked Carey up, cuddling him on her shoulder as she went into the nursery and closed the door behind her. There was a cozy rocking chair by the window and after picking up the nursing pillow, she sat down, adjusting him against her breast. It only took a few seconds this time, as she gently rocking them back and forth. As Carey continued to eat, Lanie looked around at the room. It hadn't changed since they'd put the finishing touches on it, and yet everything was different now. It was no longer a baby project room - it was their son's nursery, where he would rest and grow, and eat, she thought, glancing down at him. He'd gotten so into it, he'd closed his eyes and was kneading her skin with his little fingers, like her breast was a super-Freezie and he was down to the last third.

'Drink up, baby,' she whispered. 'We want you to be big and strong.'

When he'd finished, Lanie adjusted her nursing bra back into place, then put him on her shoulder to pat his little back. She could feel his exhaling against her neck, froze when she felt him hitching a little. Then it happened - a squeaky barking sound accompanied with a full body jerk.

'Oh, he's a sneezy boy isn't he,' Lanie laughed, starting to rock him again as Carey moved and cuddled against her. 'Milk was a little spicy today, huh?'

She sighed, settled and content as she stroked Carey's back, the heard the creak of the door opening. She looked up, saw Dave there.

'Soup's ready when you are. How's our little man?'

'Full tummy, so he'll be ready for a nap soon, I think. He sneezed.'

'He did?'

'Yeah, and freaked himself out too when he did.' Lanie heard the hearty gurgle, saw him spit a little onto the blanket on her shoulder. 'I've been spit up on by my son. I'm really a mom, aren't I?'

Dave crossed to her, kissed her forehead; as he did, the mid-day sun washed over the new family, creating a single silhouette in the nursery.

* * *

R&R&Enjoy!


End file.
